Miedos entre caricias
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: Bella fue violada cuando era pequeña y vio a sus padres morir asesinados,los Cullen la acogen.A medida que el tiempo avanza siente algo más intenso por su "hermano" Edward, pero los miedos de la violación siguen ahí.¡Prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible!
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno sea mío.**

**Prólogo.**

_El tiempo pasaba y yo cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por él, pero estaba mal. Pensé irme y olvidarlo todo, pero eso solo aumentarían más mis ganas de estar con él._

_¿Y si daba el paso? De todas maneras algo nos separaría, el era un vampiro y yo una simple humana, el tiempo me haría envejecer y en unos años más ya no sería nada._

_En el hipotético caso de que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¡Nada! Mi miedo no me dejaba actuar, ese maldito temor a que alguien me tocara, ni Esme ni Alice pudieron tocarme, estaba tan asustada… corrijo: estoy tan asustada. No es fácil superarlo. _

_El al fin y al cabo es un hombre, y siente deseos como cualquier humano, ¿Qué iba a decirle yo? ¡Lo apartaría! ¡Solo el simple roce me hace recordar! ¡Me haces recordar esa maldita noche! Es maldita noche en la que mi vida se fue a la mierda, en la que esos desgraciados mataron a mis padres y abusaron de mí, esa maldita noche en la que se llevaron mi infancia._

**Sé que el prólogo es una mierda y muy corto… pero prometo hacerlo bien y ya veréis que os gustarán los demás capítulos… o eso pienso yo xD**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Día para cambiar

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, aunque bueno, puede que alguno salga de mi imaginación.**

_**La letra en cursiva, o sea en esta letra – **__Ejemplo-__** es para indicar recuerdos.**_

**Día para cambiar.**

Bella.

_Había acabado todos mis deberes, hoy había tardado un poco más porque papá me había llevado a la comisaria por la tarde mientras mamá iba a la peluquería. Me disponía a quitarme la ropa para ir a darme una ducha antes de dormir cuando escuché unos fuertes golpes y gritos en el piso de abajo. Me volví a poner la camiseta y como la curiosidad me mataba bajé las escaletas para ver qué era lo que ocurría, lo lamenté toda mi vida._

_Tres hombres totalmente de negros y con pasamontañas le asestaron una puñalada a papá, paralizada por el miedo no pude gritar, no pude moverme. _

_Mamá descansaba en el suelo, encima de un charco grande de sangre, sabía que era de ella, y sabía que nunca más volvería a ver a mi mamá, no respiraba y sus ojos estaban abiertos y no pestañeaba._

_Papá se desplomó en el suelo junto a mamá, más sangre caía y caía sin tope, antes de cerrar los ojos, papá me vio y me susurró: huye._

_No, no, no podía perderlos, mis padres eran lo único y lo más grande que tenía, yo apenas tenía ocho años, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¡Estaba sola!_

_Grité de horror y los encapuchados que giraron hacia mí, maldigo la hora en la que hice eso._

_Los hombres se turnaban para abusar de mi, al principio pataleé, grité, intenté morderles, hacerles algo para que me dejaran en paz pero fue inútil, eran mucho más fuertes y pesados que yo, así que, después de un buen tiempo intentando que me dejaran en paz, me rendí, paré, descansé mis pies y mis manos contra el frío suelo de mármol de la antigua y lujosa casa de los Swam, lloraba, pero ya no en voz alta, no valía la pena, nadie me escuchaba, nadie vendría a ayudarme, lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas, no eran de dolor, aunque también tenía esa sensación, eran más que nada de impotencia._

_Miré por última vez a mis padres, que descansaban sin vida en el frío suelo, cerré los ojos y moví los labios como si estuviera hablando pero sin emitir sonido: hasta siempre._

**5:00 de la mañana.**

Me levanté sobresaltada empapada en sudor, mi cara estaba bañada en lágrimas y la garganta me dolía, había estado gritando.

Unos brazos fuertes y fríos como el mármol me abrazaron. _ Estaba contra el frío y liso suelo de mármol de la casa Swam, lloraba, mi cuerpo no respondía, abusaban de mí, abusaban de mí, abusaban de mí._

-¡Suéltame!-grité de los nervios aún llorando-¡No me toques, no me toques!

Los brazos me soltaron y dejaron de abrazarme. Salté de la cama en cuanto los brazos desaparecieron de mi vista y corrí hacia la puerta, pero no salí, encendí la luz.

¡Mierda! Era Edward.

Edward estaba de pie, al lado de la gran cama que Esme y Alice había escogido para mí hacia unos años, su cara era todo un poema de tristeza, estaba dolido, dolido y jodido, el solo me había querido ayudar y yo le había gritado y me había puesto como una energúmena.

-Edward yo…-intenté excusarme pero no habían palabras para decir nada.

Edward me miró pero su cara no se relajo.

-Ed es que…-lo intenté de nuevo, pero las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos y no pude contenerme, me tiré en la cama desconsolada-lo siento, estaba teniendo una pesadilla con… con…

-Shh… tranquila, no importa, sé lo que quieres decir, tranquilízate, relájate.

Se sentó a un lado de mi cama, tocó mi hombro con su mano y me aparté involuntariamente, su mano se quedó suspendida por un momento en el aire. Miré su mano cerca de mi hombro, me rozó, y ahora estaba a escasos metros de mi cintura. Tenía el vientre descubierto, la camisa estaba ligeramente subida por la pesadilla y todo lo que había pasado. _Las asquerosas manos de ese cretino subiendo y bajando por la pequeña cintura de la joven criatura de ojos achocolatados y cabello castaño de la que estaba abusando. _

Me tiré al cuello de Edward y lo abrasé con fuerza. Lloraba a mares. Pocas veces había hecho esto, en contadas ocasiones lo había podido hacer, y la mayoría de esas pocas habían sido con Edward, era el único que entendía mi sufrimiento, no porque leyera mi mente – esta era un gran misterio para él- si no porque era un buena persona, cargada de buenos sentimientos. Rosalie también podía haberme entendido, ella más que nadie debería de haberme entendido, pero no nos llevábamos bien.

**Hace unos meses.**

Bella estaba en la cocina preparándose su bocadillo para irse a clases de Italiano, todo estaba en silencio, Bella no decía nada, pocas veces hablaba.

Rosalie entró en la cocina como una mecha, se paró delante de ella y la observó mientras Bella hacía sus cosas. Bella sentía que la fulminaba con la mirada, pero no hacía nada, lo mismo le daba. Rosalie acercó su mano a su brazo y se lo apretó. Bella instintivamente apartó su brazo tirando así el plato que contenía su bocadillo, pero aún así no pudo zafarse. _Cuando el hombre más alto terminó con ella, el otro también quiso hacerlo. La levantó del suelo y se la llevó a la habitación de sus padres, allí la cogió fuertemente del brazo y allí abuso de ella, pero todo el rato aguantándola fuertemente del brazo. _

Bella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a llorar, no lo soportaba más. Rosalie al fin la soltó y le gritó.

-¡Deja de hacerte la sensible, yo también pasé por eso y aquí me tienes, en pie, sin llorar, aguantando fuertemente!-le decía Rosalie con furia reflejada en sus ojos dorados por la sangre animal.

Bella se armó de valor y a duras penas contestó.

-No soy como tú, yo no puedo.

-Deja de hacer lo que haces, a Esme le partes el corazón, ella te ve como una hija y tú con tu actitud la repeles, ¡Deja de ser una niñata y afronta las cosas!

Bella se tapó los oídos.

-¡Tienes dieciséis años, ya no eres una niña!

Gracias a dios, Esme y la familia no tardaron mucho en llegar, y Edward, su salvador la sacó de allí. Esa tarde Bella no fue a sus clases de italiano, en vez de estar hablando esa lengua que tanto le gustaba, se dedicó a llorar en el pecho de Edward, este no dijo nada, solo la arropó en sus brazos, no dijo nada.

**Ahora.**

Al recordar esto lloré más contra el cuello de Edward. ¡Pobre! Le había jodido la camiseta por mis estúpidas lágrimas, a este paso tendría que volver a comprarle un armario, no era la primera camisa que le fastidiaba así, aunque bueno, eso se lo dejaría a Alice, ella estaría encantada.

Después de hacer estado un rato más llorando en el hombro de Edward, decidió que lo mejor sería darse una larga y buena ducha para aclararse las ideas y prepararse para ir a clases, hoy gracias a dios era Viernes y no tendría que aguantar más a la gente de la escuela.

Me aparté de Edward lentamente, este no dijo nada y me miró, estábamos muy cerca, demasiado debería de decir yo. Me bajé de la cama y me fui directa a la bañera.

Repasé bien cada parte de mi cuerpo con el jabón de plátano que tanto me gustaba, ese que Esme no dejaba que me faltara, la verdad que con ella nunca me había faltado de nada, se portaba muy bien conmigo, al igual que toda la familia, bueno, Rosalie… ella era otra cosa. Esme había hecho de madre todos esto ocho años adelante, se había portado como una verdadera madre, me llevaba y me recogía del colegio, me compraba todo lo necesario y más, me hacía comidas realmente exquisitas… nunca me había faltado de nada con ellos. ¿Y así se lo pagaba yo? ¿Alejándome cada vez que alguien se aproximaba mucho a mí?, ¿Repelándome cada vez que alguno de ellos quería mostrarme una caricia de afecto?, tendría que cambiar mi actitud hacia ellos, y lo iba a conseguir. Voy a conseguir portarme como se merecen conmigo, voy a intentar poder jugar con Emmett sin miedo a que me toque, voy a estudiar con Carliles sin miedo a que me rose, voy a aceptar los besos y cariños de Esme y Alice, y de Rosalie también si nuestra relación cambia, y no voy a alejarme jamás cuando Edward me toque.

Con las cosas muy claras salí de la ducha y me puse mi alborno blanco con el seño Cullen en la espalda. Fui al gran armario que Alice había mandado a construir para mí y de allí saqué el aburrido uniforme de todos los días.

Una estúpida faldita de rayas escocesas más corta de lo debido, ¡Era increíble! Me llegaba más arriba de las rodilla, dejando al descubierto mis piernas y mis rodillas, aunque yo en pocos casos las dejaba al descubierto, siempre solía llevar medias, hacía mucho frío, una camisa básica blanca de mangas largas con el seño del instituto, una Rebequita de punto a juego las medias negras y unas patéticas bailarina negras o botas, cómo quisieras llevar, yo siempre usaba las converse, las converse que Alice me compraba cada semana nuevas, según ella la sueña se gastaba muy rápido y era malo para el pie, escusas.

**6:00 de la mañana.**

Edward me esperaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, me llevé una gran sorpresa al verlo allí. Ahogue un gritito.

-¿Quieres que hoy te lleve yo?

-Asentí.

Sin decir nada más bajamos a desayunar, bueno, yo iba a desayunar. Mientras me servía los cereales en la taza de leche me fijé en cómo iba Edward esta mañana. Iba igual que todas las mañanas, pero esta estaba distinto. Tenía el uniforme del instituto pulcramente planchado puesto, un pantalón negro, una rebeca de punto negra y una camiseta básica blanca debajo que apenas se veía por que la rebeca la tapaba, y las mimas converse que yo pero con unos números por encima del que yo calzaba.

Está bien, lo admito, sentía algo por Edward, quizás una atracción… pero eso no estaba bien. Sacudí mi cabeza para liberar esos pensamientos.

Edward me miró divertido y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, como decía Emmet, sonrisa de pasta de dientes.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca?

-Tú sí que estás loco-bromeé por primera vez esa mañana y como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que todo pasó.

No Bella, sé buena chica y no te pongas a recordar ahora.

Bien, lo había conseguido, no me había puesto a recordar.

Llevé el bol de cereales a la mesa y empecé a devorarlos, Edward me miraba atentamente y a veces se reía de mí.

Esme entró por la puerta junto a Carliles cuando yo estaba limpiando mi taza en el fregadero.

-Oh no Bella, no te molestes, eso ya lo hago yo después, no tengo nada que hacer-llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me quitó la taza de las manos, rozó mi mano.

Se quedó mirándome, esperando mi reacción. La reacción de siempre, apartarme, recordar y empezar a llorar, pero no lo hice, no tenía ganas esa mañana, y no tendría más ganas por el resto de mi vida.

Le sonreí y con miedo a que fuera ella la que me apartara ahora hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, poco a poco me acerqué a su mejilla y deposité un pequeño y cálido beso en mejilla pálida y fría.

Escuché como un sollozo se apoderaba de ella.

-Gracias-me dijo, si pudiese llorar, lo habría hecho.

Me acerqué a Carliles y hice lo mismo que había hecho con Esme, mi madre. Carliles me miró con orgullo, yo sonreí.

-Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en hacerlo pero…-los miré avergonzada y dolida-no podía hacerlo, cambiaré.

Esa mañana la familia estaba como nunca en mucho tiempo, todos estaban radiantes, yo no podía decir lo mismo, no es que no estuviera alegre, pero estaba confusa. Siempre has sido muy rara así que no sé de qué te sorprendes. El que faltaba, Bely –mi conciencia- iba empezar a darme la tabarra desde buena mañana-.

Esa mañana Rosalie le había sonreído después de mucho tiempo, parecía que las cosas entre ella y yo habían cambiado.

Realmente, todo esto se lo debe a Rosalie, gracias a su folloncito de aquella vez, yo había entrado en razón.

Edward conducía sin prisas y muy atento a la carretera.

Para tener cien años no se veía nada mal. Empecé a reír como una posesa antes mi estúpido comentario mental.

-Eis-dijo el anciano de cien años al que parecía que los años no le afectaban-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo otra vez con una sonrisa.

-Estoy loca, ya lo dijiste tú antes.

-Sí, lo estas.

Después de aquella pequeña tontería, Edward puso el estéreo y en ella empezó a sonar Van Morrison al compás de su vieja guitarra acústica mal afinada. Yo, al igual que Edward, me sentía fascinada por la música de ese hombre Norirlandés arrugado por el paso de los años, el paso del tiempo que la música había dejado en él.

Y juntos, Edward y yo cantamos al compas de las notas del saxofón, armónica, piano y guitarra, cuatro instrumentos que Van manejaba perfectamente, al igual que Edward, tocaba el piano.

Una mezcla de Blues, Jazz y Country los envolvió, Van Morrison cantaba, Edward y Bella los acompañaba y Bella miraba maravillada y enamorada a un Edward que, aunque ella no lo supiera también lo estaba.

**Aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste, quizás un poco corto pero es que no tenía más tiempo de escribir.**

**¿Reviews? Intentaré actualizar cada semana, o incluso antes (: todo depende de los Reviews.**


	3. Extraño

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque, puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando de fondo It´s my life de Bon Jovi en forma acústica, ponedla es Youtube, es una monada, amo a Bon Jovi *_***

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Extraño.**

**Bella.**

Diez minutos y podré reunirme con Edward.

Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho segundos, cincuenta y siete segundos, cincuenta y seis segundos...

¡Para ya Bella, olvídate de que Edward existe!

Dios, ¿Qué me estaba pasando con Edward? Siempre había sido como el hermano que nunca tuve, ese que cuando tenía miedo por las noches se acostaba a un ladito de mi cama, sin rozarme, solo me miraba y cantaba una extraña nana que con el tiempo se convirtió en mi nana,_ Bella´s song, _fue el único de la familia al que le permití acercarse más de lo habitual a mí.

Llegué con diez años a la casa Cullen, desde el primer día me acogieron muy bien, como una más de ellos, pero me costó habituarme a ellos, no solo me costó vivir entre ellos por sus ágiles y extraños movimientos, que, me aturdían, mi miedo a que me tocaran o a que me rozaran seguía ahí y sería algo con lo que viviría siempre, me gustara o no, formaba parte de mi vida, nunca podré olvidar esa noche de verano en Phoenix, nunca, se llevaron a mi padre, a mi madre, mi infancia, a mi misma.

No bella, ahora no...

El estruendoso tono de la campana empezó a sonar con el mismo tono insistente y desesperante de todos los días, nunca me había agradado el tono del timbre, incluso un día pensé en escribir una queja al director en la que pusiera cuan insoportable y desagradable era el sonido de la campana, pero hoy no era así, hoy amé el timbre como si fuera alguien de mi familia.

Gracias-le dije en mi cabeza al timbre.

¡Al fin sirves para algo! Sonreí ante mis estúpidos pensamientos, como siguiera así, Carlile y Esme me meterían en un loquero de cabeza.

Mis pensamientos últimamente solo eran los viejos y asquerosos recuerdos de los que mejor no hablar, no, no ahora, no quería recordarlo, Edward estaba por llegar y no quería que me viese mal, porque yo sabía que, de alguna extraña e inexplicable manera, a Edward le afectaba lo que a mí me pasaba. Edward, Edward, Edward... él era el personaje principal de mis pensamientos desde un tiempo atrás.

Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Me reprendí por haberlo afirmado, por haberlo dicho en mi cabeza, pero era verdad, y no podría ocultármelo más por mucho que quisiese, una no elegía de quien enamorarse...

Choqué contra algo duro que me hizo soltar una exclamación ahogada.

-Idiota, mira por donde...-miré a la persona con la que me había chocado y luego me sonrojé-e... no sabía que eras tú.

Edward sonreía como si lo de idiota no hubiese sido para él.

-No tengas problema-me miró-¿Almorzamos?

-Vale.

Edward caminó a mi altura sin decir nada, era rara la forma en la que Edward y en general los Cullen podían controlarse con tanta sangre humana tentándoles, cada día más, me sorprendía como no le hincaban el diente a cualquiera, sobre todo a mí, que vivía con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba la comida vegetariana y empecé a llenar mi plato.

Un poco de lechuga, unas cuantas rodajas de tomate, un poco de millo, aceitunas, zanahoria, aguacate, atún... en pocos segundos tuve una perfecta ensalada a la que miré con admiración, había hecho record, no se me había caído.

Cogí el plato muy segura de mi misma, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la mesa que todos los Cullen siempre cogían y me encaminé hacia ella con el plato de ensalada en mis manos.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no pude llegar hasta mi destino. Un estúpido Mike Newton se tuvo que estampar contra mí y tirarme toda su sopa de fideos y mi ensalada en mi impecable uniforme que, ahora no era más que una chapuza.

-Lo siento Bella, lo siento de verdad, yo no quería, fue sin querer, ¿Estás bien?, te lo recompensaré te lo prometo, te invito al cine, no, mejor, a un restaurante, a lo que tú quieras pero por favor, perdóname, fue, no fue a propósito, yo, no quería, te haré lo que quieras durante todo el tiempo que tú quieras, seré tu esclavo...-Mike Newton me estaba volviendo loca, como no se callase ya, cogería un plato del suelo y se lo estamparía en la cabeza.

La gente no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta y mirar la estúpida y vergonzosa escena que a estas altura Mike y yo estábamos dando, era penoso, era penosa.

-Mike, déjalo ya, creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

Hice ademán de irme pero Mike me cogió por la muñeca y sentí algo dentro de mí, estaba empezando a temblar, cerré los ojos, pero no dije nada.

-Suéltala-

Esa voz... al segundo mi mano estaba libre, no me digné a mirarle ni a mirar a nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo, además ya estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-Hay que ver cómo eres Bella Cullen-gritó alguien desde una mesa-lloras porque te han manchado el uniforme, ¡Niña chica!

Eso fue lo último que necesitaba para derrumbarme.

¿Niña chica? ¡Pero qué sabría esa tía de mi vida! Yo no lloraba porque me hubiera estropeado el uniforme, tampoco lloraba por el ridículo que acababa de hacer con Mike Newton delante de todo el instituto, tampoco lloraba porque me hubiese quedado sin comida, lloraba por razones que ninguno de esos estúpidos humanos sabían. El recordar era bonito, era mágico el recordar, recordar esos momentos que viviste en un viaje fuera de tu ciudad con tus amigos, el recordar las cenas de navidades en familia, todos como locos cantando villancicos y comiendo todo tipo de dulces, recordar el día en que la gente adornaba sus casas con adornos navideños, los mismos adornos navideños estropeados y anticuados de todos los años que la gente guardaba cuando los días de fiesta pasaban, recordar tu primera vez, recordar tu primer novio, recordar tu primera caída, recordar era bonito, bonito si esos momentos eran agradables, si tu primera vez fue con la persona que querías y bajo tu consentimiento, para la gente el recordar era especial, para mi recordar era un tormento, era recordar una y otra vez mi pasado, ese pasado del que vengo huyendo desde Phoenix, ese pasado que me pisa, me atormenta, me persigue y no se aleja de mi.

Claro que no lloraba porque mi ropa estuviera estropeada, claro que no, ¡Por dios! Lloraba de rabia, de no poder haber hecho algo en ese momento, si hubiese hecho algo, si no hubiese gritado y me hubiese ido como mi padre me dijo, ahora no estaría corriendo y lamentándome por lo que me hundió la vida, sería una chica normal, bueno, normal no, estaría rota, llena de dolor, pero no de este dolor tan profundo que me absorbe y que solo se desvanece cuando Edward está cerca, si no hubiese gritado, no hubiese conseguido que mis padres estuvieran vivos, porque eso estaba en mi destino, pero si me hubiese evitado tanto sufrimiento.

Al fin había salido del instituto, ya estaba fuera de tanto tormento.

Me puse a caminar de vuelta a casa, sin parar de llorar, era una tonta, lo sabía pero no podía parar las lágrimas, hay algunos momentos en los que, es necesario dejar que las cosas sigan su naturaleza y esta era una de ellas, mejor dejar que las lágrimas siguieran su camino, no quería forzar nada, no quería obligarme a dejar de llorar, sería peor.

Hacía frío, como todos los días en Forks, pero ahora lo notaba más que otros días, mi cuerpo estaba húmedo por la sopa en la ropa y estaba empezando a sentir como eso me pasaba factura.

Sentía que el moquillo de la gripe salía por mi nariz.

¡Mierda!-pensé al intentar coger algo de la mochila, no podía, no tenía mochila, la había dejado dentro.

Rogando para que Edward la hubiese cogido seguí mi camino a casa.

Desde aquí a casa, calculando más o menos bien, serían unos… ¡Tres horas! Joder, al paso que voy… parezco una tortuga, y Emmet se hubiera burlado de mi si me viese así.

Sonreí. Dejé de llorar y sonreí. El pensar en mi "familia", o sea los Cullen, me sacaba siempre una sonrisa, porque ellos eran especiales y geniales así como eran, si, todos los Cullen, aunque unos fueran más amables que otros.

Un coche que yo conocía muy bien aparcó delante de mí y un chico de pelo cobrizo se bajó de él y en segundos estuvo enfrente mía, fue visto y no visto, era como un borrón cuando corría.

-¡Estas locas Bella!-

Lo miré sin decir nada, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar molesto conmigo, iba a dejar que se desahogara, la verdad que Edward nunca protestaba por nada y parecía comérselo todo él, no podía desahogarse, no lloraba.

En ese momento me pregunte como sería eso, no llorar, sería algo desconcertante y raro para una chica como yo que está todo el día llorando, en verdad, llorar era desahogarse, de rabia, de impotencia, de nerviosismo, era desahogarse.

-Bella-dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz-no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Suspiré y le miré.

-Estoy harta Edward-dije mirándole a los ojos.

Eran preciosos, todo en el era precioso, su ojos dorados aclarados por la sangre de animal, su pelo cobrizo siempre despeinado, en diferentes direcciones, su cara pálida y aniñada, sus cejas siempre levemente fruncidas, sus finos pero a la vez carnosos labios de un color carne natural, su cuerpo alto y fornido. Suspiré, todo en el era perfecto, y él no se fijaría nunca en una persona que no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, como yo.

-¿De qué Bella?

-De todo-lágrimas de rabia-de no poder ser normal-lágrimas de impotencia-de no poder dejar de llorar ni un estúpido y asqueroso día-cada vez elevaba más la voz-de no poder ser yo, ser esa niña que antes era, antes de que toda esta mierda pasara-lágrimas de tristeza-harta de no poder olvidar.

Me mordí el labio inferior, podía sentir el dulce sabor de las lágrimas, miré a Edward.

Su cara era un manojo de tristeza, rabia, impotencia, compresión y muchos sentimientos más, sabía que Edward me entendía y se ponía en mi situación.

-Déjalo ya pequeña, encontraremos la forma de que olvides todo pero por favor no llores más-susurraba en mi oído y me abrazaba para tranquilizarme, aunque su cuerpo estaba helado en comparación con el mío, no le di importancia y pasé de ese pequeño dato-deja de llorar, más nunca vueltas a derramar una lágrima, porque me desarmas.

Eso último me dejó en _Off, _no sabía a lo que se refería Edward con; Me desarmas, pero con lo ingenua que había sido siempre pensé, solo por un momento que realmente le importaba a Edward y no solo como una pequeña hermana humana que se había acoplado a la familia porque no tenía a más nadie a la que recurrir.

-Vamos a casa-cogió mi mano y me acercó al coche-creo que será mejor que te quites esa camiseta, hace frío y está mojada, te pondrás enferma y ya puedo apreciar que tu cuerpo está empezando a notarlo.

-No tengo más nada que ponerme-le dije, ya no lloraba y mi voz sonaba segura.

-Yo te dejaré algo.

Caminó al lado de su moderno Volvo plateado y llegó al portabultos en menos de lo que canta un gallo, abrió la puerta trasera con un solo tirón y rebuscó dentro de él.

-Ten, ponte esto, no es gran cosa pero es mejor que lo que llevas puesto, al menos esto no está mojado-dijo tendiéndome una blusa suya.

-Eh… ¿Cómo me la pongo?

-Me doy la vuelta, tranquila, no miro.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

Empecé a quitarme el jersey torpemente, en él todavía quedaban pequeños trozos de fideos que el deficiente de Mike me tiró encima, ese capullo, cuando lo pillase. Luego de haberme quitado el jersey hice lo mismo con la camiseta, esta estaba amarilla, lo había traspasado todo.

Me estaba entrando frío, solo mi sostén blanco tapaba mis pequeños senos.

-Espera Bella, esa camiseta está agujereada-dijo Edward y se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente. Me estaba viendo casi desnuda, como nunca me había visto antes. Nos miramos.

Se acercó.

Me acerqué.

Se acercó.

Me acerqué.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, hacía lo que el corazón le dictaba y mi cabeza y mi miedo decía que eso no era lo más sensato.

Edward y yo estábamos muy cerca, casi nos estábamos rozando. Su frío aliento rozó mi piel y hizo temblar todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaron, mi cabeza dejó de funcionar y mi corazón pareció pararse unos segundos, ya no veía nada, ya no podía ver más nada, nada más allá de Edward y yo, su frío cuerpo tan cerca del mío, sus carnosos y a la vez finos labios rozados tan cerca desprendiendo un aliento frío y dulce…

Posó una mano mi cintura y instintivamente cerré los ojos, eso ya era mucho para mí.

Sentí mi cintura libre otra vez, Edward la había retirado, ya no sostenía mi cintura, si no la manecilla de su coche.

-Ponte la camisa, nos vamos a casa-dijo con voz rara y seria.

Entró en el coche dando un portazo, pude ver a través de los cristales trasparentes del Volvo como se maldecía a sí mismo.

Me puse la agujereada camiseta verde de Edward y tropezando me subí a su coche.

Ninguno de los dos habló por el camino, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

De vez en cuando miraba a Edward furtivamente por el rabillo del ojo, estaba tenso, su perfecta mandíbula cruelmente tensa y sus cejas fruncidas. De vez en cuando se apretaba el puente de la nariz como solía hacer cada vez que estaba furioso o frustrado, y esa era una de esas situaciones.

Llegamos a casa antes de lo que hubiese durado un camino normal, pero es que este no era un camino normal, ni un día normal.

Edward aparcó con brusquedad y se bajó sin mirarme, dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar.

Yo lo imité pero al contrario que él, la puerta fue mucho más floja, apenas un chasquido.

Entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Para mi sorpresa, toda la familia Cullen estaba reunida en el salón, al parecer esperándonos. Edward se paró al ver la escena, pero fue tarde para mí el darme cuenta porque me choqué contra su espalda. Me dirigió una fugaz mirada y volvió su mirada a la familia.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con voz monocorde.

-Eso nos preguntábamos nosotros-contestó Carlile.

-Sí, hemos escuchado un portazo muy fuerte-siguió Esme.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Alice-¡BELLA! ¿QUE LLEVAS PUESTO?

Edward me volvió a mirar, cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, volvió a abrir los ojos y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-Bella esa ropa…

-Ahora no Alice, estoy muy cansada-miré a "mis padres" en busca de apoyo.

-Descansa Bella-me dijo Carlile.

-Buenas noches cariño-esta vez fue Esme.

Subí a desgana los inmensos escalones que tenía que recorrer para llegar a mi humilde y agradable guarida, ese sitio en el que me podía hundir más cada día, mi habitación.

Llegué hasta ella y abrí la puerta. Eché una ojeada al pasillo, buscando realmente la habitación de Edward, sentí unas ganas inmensas y terribles de ir hasta su cuarto, besarle, abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que le quería, pero como que no, eso mejor dejarlo para los sueños.

Entré y me quité toda la ropa nada más entrar, iba a ir directa a la bañera.

Me bañé durante un buen rato, con sales minerales traídas desde Tailandia, me relajé un poquito.

Salí de la bañera y me sequé.

Me puse mi pijama rosa, ese que no soportaba, era un conjunto de seda rosa, pantalón largo y camiseta larga con unos corazones y unas estrellas a las que Emmet denominaba como: mariconada. A regañadientes me lo puse, era el único que tenía limpio, seguro Alice mañana me vendría con siete o más conjuntos de pijamas, uno por día.

Me acomodé en mi cama, cogí mi Ipod verde manzana y me coloqué los auriculares en las orejas, dejando que la música me relajara y me llevara a ese país a donde me llevaba cada vez que me dormía. Mi pelo estaba mojado, pero no me importó, estaba tan cansada que no me preocupé en ese pequeño detalle, era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta, Morfeo me llevaba con él al país de los sueños, y mañana, el haberme acostado con el pelo mojado me pasaría factura.

**Bueno, sé que he tardado una semana en poneros el capítulo tres pero es que pienso que es mejor subir todos los Domingos, de momento, aunque seguro no tardaré tanto en subir la próxima vez.**

**¿Estará Edward enfadado con Bella? ¿Qué pasa entre ellos? ¿Y ese comportamiento tan extraño? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo de miedos entre caricias xD**

**Le invito a que pasen a mis otras historias.**

**Después de Amanecer, Reneesme/ Jacob – completo.**

**Mi novio es un licántropo, Reneesme/Jacob- está en proceso, solo e colgado el prólogo, pero prometo que mañana actualizo.**

**Bueno, yo ya mejor me marcho que aquí en Las Islas Canarias ( España) son las 12 : 51 y en la Península e islas Baleares ( otra parte de España, más arriba de donde vivo) 1: 51.**

**¿Reviews? Por favor, unos cuantitos, me alegran.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, se agradecen (:**

**¡Saludo!**

**Jm.**


	4. Celos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

_**Jeanette: Antes que nada, agradecer a: Pauli de Cullen, LiahDragga, BeuxiCullenSwam, mi fiel Merlys Caroline Black, Conii-loovee, Flopi, isa-21, anabel24, Yuuuuus y milella masen por sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias y espero que la cuenta de reviews siga subiendo (: nos leemos a bajo.**_

**Miedos entre Caricias.**

**Celos.**

**Bella.**

_-¡Déjala ya! Creo que ya le has hecho suficiente daño-dijo uno de los encapuchados con una voz demasiado afeminada como para ser de hombre._

_-¡Cállate!-gritó su compañero derribándola al suelo de un solo cachetón._

_La mujer, porque a estas alturas ya me había dado cuenta que, el rostro que se ocultaba bajo ese pasamontañas negro era una mujer, empezó a llorar como un bebé recién nacido._

_El estúpido que estaba encima de mí y se estaba llevando mi infancia gritó molesto que se la llevaran, que así no podía concentrarse, y su estúpido compañero le hizo caso y se llevó a la mujer cogida de un brazo._

_Era mi fin, ya no había esperanza que valieran, no pararía, mi última esperanza había sido arrastrada como una perra de un brazo. No me quedaba otro remedio que hacer de tripas corazón, pensar lo menos que pudiese y aguantar como una niña fuerte, porque eso es lo que me tocaría hacer a partir de esta noche, aguantar como una niña fuerte._

¡Agh!

Me desperté empapada en mis propias lágrimas y en mi propio sudor.

¡Mierda! No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarme de esas pesadillas que me atormentaban por la noche, era inhumano.

Palpé a ciegas el trocito de mi cama que sobraba, tenía la mínima esperanza de que él estuviera allí, pero como me imaginaba, no había ningún cuerpo fuerte y frío, él no había estado a mi lado en toda la noche, no había aparecido.

Me sentí triste y decepcionada por ello, el tenerlo a mi lado hacía que mi dolor cesase aunque fuera por unos escasos minutos.

Prendí la lámpara que estaba encima de la mesilla de noche y miré el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Suspiré y me dejé caer encima de la cama. Recordé que todavía las lágrimas estaban presentes en mi cara y me las limpié con la manga de mi camiseta.

Me quedé un largo tiempo mirando al techo, en él había inscritas muchas frases célebres, todas con finas pinceladas de la mano de Edward.

_**Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión- Williams Shakespeare.**_

_**El rock and Roll, no se escucha, se siente-Freddie Mercury.**_

_**Estamos hechos del mismo material de que se componen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está compuesta a base de sueños-Williams Shakespeare.**_

_**Es tan ciego porque solo ve lo que quiere ver-John Lennon.**_

Y muchas más de ese estilo escritas todas por Edward, todavía me acuerdo de ese precioso y perfecto día.

_**Flashback.**_

_-¡Edward, te vas a caer!-dije con preocupación._

_-¡Por dios Bella! Es imposible que me caiga y si lo hago no me pasará nada, ¿Recuerdas lo que soy?-dijo con una nota de amargura en su voz que rápidamente llegó a sus ojos._

_Oh, oh, se estaba poniendo paranoico y eso no me gustaba nada, si lo dejaba que siguiera hablando se despreciaría como lo hace siempre: es que no tengo alma, es que soy un monstruo._

_¡No te queda nada Edward Cullen! Si tú eres un monstruo ni que decir de la Lindsay Lohan._

_-Hay Edward, bájate ya-le espeté, me estaba poniendo de los nervios._

_Miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Estaba subido a una banqueta y me daba espina esa banqueta, cojeaba._

_-¿Estas preocupada por mi?-dijo meneando el pincel de lleno de tinta negra y goteándome todo el suelo._

_-¡Edward, me manchas la alfombra!_

_-Hazte la loca…-sonrió con suficiencia._

_Le miré y nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_-Ahora verás-le dije y moví el taburete._

_El taburete se movió y se calló al suelo, Edward cayó pero antes de caer me arrastró a mí con él, los dos caímos al suelo como pesos muertos. Cerré los ojos, me iba a dar con la espalda contra todo el suelo, eso iba a doler. Pasó unos segundos, no había ocurrido nada. Abrí los ojos y Edward estaba debajo de mí, me había puesto encima mía para que fuera él el que recibiera el leñazo y no yo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca y, a pesar de que Edward era tan frío como el hielo yo sentía un extraño e intenso calor._

_-Niña, muévete no tengo todo el día-dijo uno de los encapuchados y se puso encima de mí…_

_Empecé a recordar y me aparté de encima de Edward llorando, y como soy tan tonta no se me ocurrió otra cosa que meterme en el baño, a ahogar mis penas en silencio._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo me pasaba a mí? ¿No tenía ya suficiente con todo lo que me había pasado de pequeñita como para ahora encima enamorarme de mi "hermano"?

No podía hacerlo, sería defraudar a Esme. ¡Éramos sus hijos!

Dios Bella, búscate la manera de olvidarte de él.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama de un salto. Ya estaba harta de estar mirando el techo como una tonta, y para colmo eso no me hacía más que recordar los buenos momentos con Edward. Lo que me faltaba, encima recordar.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con desesperación, necesitaba un buen chutazo de leche.

Bajé las escaleras con miedo a caerme, pero esta noche tenía un extraño equilibrio que me hizo sonreír un poco, siempre solía ser una patosa y por un día que no lo era tenía que celebrarlo, y que mejor celebración que una sonrisa.

Llegué a la cocina y encendí la luz, entré y me senté en uno de los taburetes amarillos cantosos que Esme había comprado el mes pasado.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y mi cara en mis manos.

Me quedé así por un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz. Me acerqué a la cocina y saqué de la nevera una manzana.

Cogí un cuchillo del cajón y empecé a pelar la manzana.

-Si sigues haciéndolo así te cortarás.

Al escuchar esa voz levanté la cabeza de lo que estaba siendo y miré hacia la persona que tenía delante. Edward estaba delante de mí, con la misma ropa con la que había estado todo el día, Alice lo iba a matar.

-Así siempre lo hago yo-dije y aparté la mirada de él, me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí sus fríos brazos deslizarse por mis manos desde atrás.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño-dijo con sus suave y frío aliento golpeándome en la oreja.

-Lo sé, sé que nunca me harías daño.

Al contrario de lo que siempre solía ocurrir, dejé que sus manos acariciaran las mías y me ayudara a pelar la manzana, sus manos ascendían y descendían por las mías lentamente, rozando cada parte de ellas, me estremecía antes su contacto, pero no me importó, me sentía tan bien.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces todavía despierta?-preguntó preocupada Esme entrando por la puerta.

Instintivamente Edward y yo apartamos las manos y la manzana rodó y cayó al suelo sin tiempo a que Edward pudiera atraparla.

-Ella ya se iba Esme-dijo Edward hablando por mí.

¿Qué? Si ni siquiera había comido. Tenía hambre.

-Bella, ya es muy tarde y deberías descansar-masculló y me miró directo a los ojos, frunció el seño-¿Eso que tienes debajo de los ojos son ojeras?-se acercó a mí como un rayo, tanto que solo distinguí un borrón hasta que apareció delante de mí, acercó sus manos a mis mejillas, pero no me aparté. Ella con cautela rozó suavemente debajo de mis ojos-estas falta de sueño Bella, tu condición vampira te delata.

-Ya me iba para la cama Esme, buenas noches-ignorando el hambre que tenía le di un beso a Esme y salí de la cocina.

Llegué a mi habitación casi con los ojos cerrados, el sueño había aparecido antes de lo previsto y dudé si Jasper tenía algo que ver en esto, seguro, nadie más que él podía hacer que una emoción o sensación apareciera tan deprisa.

Me tiré en la cama y no sentí más nada.

_-¡Bells cariño, despierta, despierta! ¡Papa Noel ya llegó! ¡Y este año se ha portado muy bien, hay muchísimos regalos debajo del árbol!_

_La voz de mi mamá me despertó. Abrí los ojos y no dije ni buenos días ni le di un beso, me bajé de la cama de un salto y corrí por el pasillo a todo gas, resbalándome en la última recta y metiéndome un gran pencazo, pero no me importó, debía ver que me había regalo Papa Noel este año._

_Al bajar me encontré a mi papá sentado en el sillón._

_-¡Papá! ¡Corre!-grité desesperada y me abalancé contra el árbol teniendo tan mala suerte que mi pierna se enredó en la vieja alfombra persa de mi mamá y cayendo encima del árbol de navidad destrozándolo todo._

_-¡Bella!-gritó mi papá levantándose del sillón y tirando el periódico que estaba leyendo un lado para poder venir a ayudarme._

_Mi madre bajó las escaleras a trompicones alarmada por el ruido y corrió junto a mi padre a ayudarme._

_-Cariño, ten más cuidado, ¿Estás bien?_

_-¡Pues claro que sí!-grité en plena felicidad-vamos a abrir los regalos._

_Mis padres rieron ante mi reacción despreocupada, en otra ocasión ahora estaría llorando desconsolada en los brazos de mi padre, pero hoy era un día especial, ¡Era navidad!_

_Me zafé como un torbellino de los brazos del jefe de policía de Forks Charlie Swam y me senté en un ladito del suelo, cerca del escachuflado árbol de navidad que minutos antes había sido una maravilla de árbol._

_-Mamá, este es tuyo, pone tu nombre-sonreí y le llevé el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo a mi madre._

_Mi madre lo cogió con una gran sonrisa en su preciosa cara, de esas que te daría ganas de abrazarla y no separarte de ella nunca._

_-Papá este es tuyo, también pone tu nombre._

_Abrí regalos, revolví papeles, tiré bolas de navidad, llené la casa de purpurina, me cargué un jarrón de mi madre, jugué por toda la casa, ese día hice muchas locuras, conclusión, cinco barbies nuevas con sus coches y sus caravanas, además de sus novios, una bicicleta de Bob Esponja, muchas ropa y zapatos nuevos y material escolar sin estrenar además de un ordenador infantil._

-Bella-susurraba alguien a mi lado.

Me llevé el brazo a los ojos, la luz me molestaba y quería seguir durmiendo.

-Bella, sé que estas medio despierta, venga levántate.

Esa voz tan insistente y tan cantarina no podía ser de otra persona más que la de Alice.

-¿Alice?

-¿Quién si no?

Gruñí, se estaba bien en la cama y por una vez no había soñado nada malo.

-Venga Bella, levántate, hoy es Sábado y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Me levanté de golpe.

-¿Qué cosas?-esperé su respuesta con miedo, sabía hasta donde quería llegar y sabía su plan de los Sábados y la verdad, no me gustaba nada.

-¡De compras!-gritó y mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-¡Alice no!-grité y me levanté de la cama.

-Venga Bella, solo será un poco además te prometo que no te compraré muchas cosas.

-¡No Alice, no voy a ir! ¡No soy tu juguete!

-Hay Bella, nunca dije que lo fueras pero ya te estás quedando sin ropa en el armario y eso no puede ser.

-¡Alice tengo más ropa que la presidenta de Estados Unidos!

-Lo sé, ¿No es genial?-preguntó entusiasmada.

La puerta se abrió y me di la vuelta, Esme apareció asomada en ella.

-¿Porqué tanto escándalo?-preguntó mirándonos.

-Porque Alice me quiere matar llevándome de compras-le respondí con la tortura reflejada en mi cara.

-Es una exagerada mamá.

-No quiero ir Esme-dije poniendo mi mejor carita de perro sin familia.

-Alice, sal un momento, ¿Si?-dijo Esme mirándola.

Alice a regañadientes salió de mi habitación dejándonos solas a Esme y a mí.

-Vete por favor Bella, solo será un poco y tendrás contenta a Alice para toda la semana, por favor hazlo por mí-dijo Esme pasándome un brazos por los hombros.

Me rendí y acepté, ahora iba en el coche con Jasper, Alice y Edward camino a Port Angeles. ¿Por qué Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería?

Después de una intensa mañana y tarde de compras compulsivas, Alice paró y me dejó tranquila, a mi bola. Yo quería quedarme un poco más por aquí, quería ir a una librería que no quedaba muy lejos, pero no me dejaron a exención de que alguno de ellos me acompañara y Edward aceptó acompañarme, ahora nos dirigíamos los dos a una de las mejores librerías de todo el condado.

Jasper se había tomado la molestia de ir a casa y traer el coche de Edward para que luego pudiésemos volver a casa.

-Buenos noches-dijimos cuando entramos en la librería.

-¿Va a cerrar ya?-preguntó Edward.

-No jovencitos, pueden pasar, todavía estáis a tiempo-nos contestó una señora mayor de pelo canoso y piel arrugada que se encontraba detrás del mostrador con unas lentes algo pequeñas y un libro en mano.

Asentí y fui en busca de lo que buscaba.

Al final acabé comprándome cinco libros nada más y nada menos, que por supuesto no pagué yo, ya que Edward no me dejó que lo hiciera.

Salimos de la librería, Edward cargaba con la bolsa.

Llegamos al coche y Edward metió la bolsa en el portabultos pero no se metió dentro.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó.

Dudé por un momento pero luego asentí.

Caminaba por las calles oscuras, frías y lluviosas de Port Angeles con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera y con un pensativo Edward a mi lado.

Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado me daba más cuenta de que realmente le quería y no solo como un hermano o un amigo, esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¿Desde cuándo los hermanos se enamoran?

Iba a volverme loca y no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó.

-Nada en concreto.

-Nunca me dices lo que piensas.

-Y tú nunca me dices nada.

Dicho esto, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a el _Sabor sabor_, el mejor restaurante de comida normal de todo Washington.

Llegamos al local y entramos.

-Una mesa para dos por favor-pidió cortésmente la persona por la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Una chica no mucho más mayor que yo nos guió hasta una mesa alejada de todo, al fondo, en el que perduraba un toque romántico.

-Ahora vengo a tomarles nota-dijo la chica con un fuerte acento Alemán.

Me acomodé en la silla y cogí la carta, empecé a leerla pero no hubo nada que me llegara a convencer del todo. Miré a Edward, este ya me estaba mirando.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?-pregunté.

-No como-sonrió y me quiso morir, no aguantaría mucho más esas sonrisas-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que sea.

La chica llegó más rápido de lo esperado y me sobresalté por su presencia, no la había visto venir y tampoco pensé que se pudiese poner tan cerca de nosotros, mejor dicho, de Edward. La camarera estaba reclinada en la mesa, con un brazo apoyado en ella y el otro en el mentón de Edward.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir preciosidad?-le preguntó.

-Sí, una coca cola y unos raviolis, gracias-contesté yo.

La chica se giró y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Le estaba preguntando a él-dijo con un tono irritante.

-Ya lo sé, pero te respondo yo, el no va a comer-dije secamente y con un tono cortante que me asustó hasta a mí, nunca solía hablar así, no era propio de mi.

Sentía unas ganas tremendas de cogerla por los pelos, bueno, rectifico, agarrarla por las greñas rubias platino de bote esas a las que ella seguro llamaría "pelo" y estamparla contra la pared.

Guau, me sorprendí a mí misma, que agresividad.

¿Estaba celosa verdad? Si, lo estaba.

-Lo que la señorita dice por favor-dijo Edward sacándose a la mujer de encima posando suavemente sus brazos sobre la mesa alejados de él.

¡Pero qué caballeroso era Edward siempre! Si, celosa.

-Bien-dijo la greñuda no muy convencida yantes de irse me echó una mirada fulminante de esas que en realidad quieren decir, te odio

Esperé mi plato en silencio, Edward no hablaba, yo tampoco.

El silencio al final se hizo insoportable y tuve que abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así ayer?

-No me puse de ninguna forma.

-Sí, si lo hiciste Edward.

-No Bella, no lo hice.

¿Encima lo negaba?

-Sí, me vistes-me puse roja al instante y no supe continuar, retomé la conversación-como me viste, nos acercamos y eso… y... y… luego te pusiste de lo más hosco conmigo.

¿Todo eso lo había dicho yo? Cada día me sorprendía más. Nunca creí tener tanto valor como para soltarle todo eso con valentía, por lo normal solía achicantarme y tragármelo todo como siempre, el silencio, sola, pero al parecer. Ese tiempo de la inocente e inofensiva Bella ya me había abandonado, desde que… bueno, vamos a decir las cosas claras, desde que me había enamorado, y encima de Edward, sentimientos y sensaciones que pensé que nunca saldrían a la luz y que pensé que nunca podría experimentar me afloraban cada poco.

La rubia de bote trajo mi plato en el peor momento. Estúpida. Había estropeado mi momento de valor.

-Contéstame-le dije cuando la chica se hubo ido.

-Come.

-Antes contéstame.

-Come Bella por favor, no hagas más difíciles las cosas.

No le obedecí, seguí insistiendo hasta que no tuvo más remedio que decírmelo.

-Bella, no malinterpretes las cosas, yo me acerqué-hizo una pausa-no sé ni porque me hacer qué ¿Vale? No sé qué estarás pensando pero no es lo que yo creo que tú estás pensando… no me lío, que no fue nada… si es lo que yo creo, no podríamos estar juntos Bella, ni siquiera besarnos, ya sabes, eres mi hermana y-hizo una pausa y miró más allá de mi-estoy enamorado y tengo novia…

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba enamorado y tenía novia? Imposible, nunca lo había visto con nadie antes. Nunca nadie me había dicho nada, ni un solo comentario en la familia… nada, era imposible, ¿O no?

-No Edward, yo no estaba pensando nada de eso por favor, no lo malinterpretes, ya sé que solo somos hermanos-¿Lo sabía realmente?-Y, ¿Quién es tu novia? Nunca oí escuchar en la familia que tenías.

Dudó en decírmelo.

-Tanya.

¿TANYA? ¡Pero si vivía a kilómetros y kilómetros de nosotros!

¿Cómo podía estar con ella? Oh mierda, estaba con ella. Ahora entiendo por qué tanta ausencia cuando hacía Sol, porque tanto tiempo fuera cuando se iban de caza, aprovechaba y la iba a ver. Dios, mío, quise morirme. Edward tenía novia, y encima estaba enamorado.

Comí el resto de mi comida sin ganas ni apetito, se me había quitado todo de golpe, la alegría que sentía al estar con él, lo contenta que estaba por haber conseguido los libros que quería.

Genial, vaya mierda.

Terminé de comer, Edward pagó la cuenta y salimos del local sin decir nada, ni siquiera se escuchaba mi respirar, apenas lo hacía, estaba en shook.

Me senté en el asiento delantero con las piernas encima del asiento encogidas y sujetándome las rodillas con las manos, no podía hacer nada, no quería pensar ni podía hacerlo.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa me dediqué a mirar por la ventana mientras escuchaba a Los Beatles cantar en apenas un susurro por el estéreo de Edward, estaba hecha polvo, como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima y se hubiese llevado todo lo mío, realmente si amaba a Edward.

**Pobre Bella ¿Verdad? Dios, cuando leí lo que había escrito yo también me quedé como ella. ¿Y quién no se ha llevado un palo como el de ella alguna vez? Dios, como duele eso.**

**Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo, para el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa, todavía no lo tengo escrito ni nada. ¿Qué pasa con Tanya y Edward? ¿Realmente Edward ama a Tanya o que es lo que pasa? Bueno, eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo de Miedos entre caricias.**

**Hasta otra, gracias por todos los reviews de verdad. ¡Saludos, se os quiere!**

**Aquí os dejo los prólogos de mis otras historias que todavía están en proceso.**

_**Querido compañero – Edward y Bella- En proceso.**_

**Bella.**

Suspiré y toqué la puerta de mi jefe, lo único que pedía era que no me despidieran, no ahora que necesitaba el dinero más que nunca, la vida en Nueva York no era nada barata y además el tratamiento de Jane costaba muchísimo.

Carlile apareció delante de mí, me sonrió y me invitó a pasar con un movimiento de mano.

-Bella-me di la vuelta para mirarle, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a mirar la estancia, posiblemente sería la última vez que la viera-te he llamado-mi corazón latía fuertemente-para presentarte a mi hijo Edward, mi hijo menor, trabajará con nosotros-

¿Qué? ¿Así que no me iba a despedir? Tonta Bella que te adelantas a los acontecimientos-me reprendí.

Carlile miró a mi lado y yo hice lo mismo.

¿Pero que veían mis ojos? ¡Guau! Tremendo yogurazo.

-Este es mi hijo Edward, viene de Londres, de trabajar en nuestra central allí, ahora trabajará aquí, seréis compañeros, tú la directora de marketing y publicidad y él el director de marketing y publicidad-dijo mi jefe presentándonos.

Edward se acercó a mí y me dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-Edward Cullen, encantado-

-Isabella Swan, encantada-

Encantadísima me dieron ganas de decirle.

-Bueno Bella, mi hijo trabajara en el despacho de tu antiguo compañero ¿Si?, espero que hagan un buen equipo-

Eso mismo espero yo Carlile, eso mismo espero yo.

¿Pero de donde había salido ese chico? ¡Mi madre! Pero si era el chico más guapo que había conocido en mi vida, encima era tan encantador…

¡Bella! Me reprendí, es tu compañero, no puedes pensar así, además, acuérdate porque estás aquí, trabajas duro para poder pagarle el tratamiento a tu hermana, no puedes despistarte con chicos guapos, tienes que trabajar duro, sudando si hace falta como lo haces por las noches en ese bar de mala muerte, tu hermana te necesita.

Es verdad, no podía tener más vida que trabajar, tenía que ayudar a Jane, a mi hermana, le había prometido que le ayudaría, que no la dejaría morir, y no rompería mi promesa, no me despistaría con Edward Cullen, yo seguiría con mi vida normal, no podía dejarla morir, el tiempo se agotaba.

_**Mi novio es un licántropo – Jacob y Reneesme- En proceso.**_

**Reneesme.**

-¡Jacob, eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Y un niñato!-dije levantando al pobre Lucas del suelo, Jacob le había hecho daño con solo dos puñetazos.

Ayudé a mi amigo a sentarse en una silla mientras Jacob lo miraba todo delante nuestra, de pie, sin inmutarse.

Sus puños estaban cerrados a los costados, y temblaban, temblaba con violencia, pero no me importó, el no podía ir por ahí pegándole a todos mis amigos solo por sus estúpidos celos.

-¡Qué digas algo idiota!-dije golpeando su pecho con mis manos.

Ahora sí que temblaba violentamente, se convulsionaba, era como si algo necesitara salir de dentro de él.

No me había dado cuenta de que había puesto su mano en mi cintura y me la apretaba con fuerza, me estaba haciendo daño, pero apenas lo había notado, porque estaba asustada mirándolo, ¿Qué le pasaba a Jacob? ¿Tanto frío tenía?

-Me voy, no quiero hacerte daño-

Y así, temblando violentamente como nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo, se fue dejándome sola en la fiesta de mi mejor amiga y con un moretón en la cintura.

_**Sé que los prólogos no son muy buenos, pero creo que merece la pena leer la historia, por favor, pasaos y dejan un reviews, encontraréis las historias en mi perfil (:**_

_**Hasta el domingo que viene, o incluso antes si os portáis bien con los reviews.**_

_**Por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad!**_

No tengo el miedo de hablar claro, y decir cosas que quiero hacer, o . pienso que ser natural, y ser genuino es triunfar. 


	5. Pequeña cosita humana

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, si es así os daréis cuenta. **

**Jeanette: **_**Para este capítulo no he tenido música de inspiración, si no a él rarito de Roger Federer enfrente mía jugando contra Soderling, mundo tenistico gente, pero bueno, mi Rafel Nadal ganó hace media hora y estoy alegre, además de que leí vuestros Reviews y me hacen aún más feliz, así que, como estoy de vacaciones -de momento, no por mucho tiempo, hasta que vuelvan a empezar las asquerosas clases- este capítulo lo haré grande, grande y lo mejor que pueda, hoy estoy inspirada. Nos leemos abajo, que lo disfruten**__**.**_

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Pequeña cosita humana.**

**Esme.**

Estaba pintando las paredes del cuarto de los invitados, tendríamos visita, los de Denali venían a pasar unos días con nosotros, cuando Edward pasó por la puerta con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, estaba pensativo, era extraño. Desde el día en que él y Bella fueron al centro comercial con Jasper y Alice estaba raro, pero no solo él, Bella también y no me explicaba por qué, no lo sabía, ellos siempre se habían llevado bien. Cuando Bella llegó a la casa por primera vez, Edward se sintió muy protector con ella y ella con él, desde el primer momento ellos tuvieron una buena relación, pero ahora no sé qué le pasa y me estaba empezando a preocupar, porque llevaban evitándose y ignorándose unas semanas, no podía determinar el día, pero más o menos dos o tres semanas, desde que se fueron de compras, ¿Qué habría cambiado en la vida de mis hijos?

**Bella.**

Intentaba estudiar, pero no podía concentrarme, con él ruido que hacía Esme en la habitación de al lado y Alice y Rosalie en la otra, aquí no había quien estudiara, y es que, los de Denali venían a hacernos una visita, que casualidad y que agradable, ¿No?

Intenté concentrarme en lo que hacía, dentro de poco tendría examen de biología y no podía permitirme suspenderlo, no quería decepcionar a Carlile.

Suspiré y me acerqué el libro más a la cara.

_La anorexia es una enfermedad sicológica en la que la persona afectada piensa que está gorda, pero en realidad está por debajo de su peso ideal, no lo ven por su obsesión y dejan de comer, estos casos son muy difíciles y necesitan mucho apoyo familiar, esta enfermedad puede aparecer, por la obsesión de la gente en parecerse a los famosos, por la moda y la televisión, suele darse en las chicas._

_La bulimia es otra obsesión sicológica parecida a la anorexia, lo único que, la persona come incluso más de lo que su cuerpo necesita para luego vomitarlo._

¡Demonios! No conseguía que nada del tema se me quedara en esta estúpida cabeza que tenía, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Edward, en Edward y en Edward.  
¿Porque era tan importante?

Bella, tiene novia, está feliz y enamorado, y encima es Tanya, ¡TANYA! Que es muchísimo más guapa que tú, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto, es más inteligente que tú, más alta, más mayor, más mujer y puede darle algo que tú nunca podrás darle.

Vale ya, para por favor. Conciencia, tus intentos de hacerse olvidarme de él, solo consiguen herirme, ¿Sabes? ¡Cállate un poquito por favor!

...

No logré concentrarme en toda la tarde, no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de Edward besando a Tanya, era tan doloroso y jodido.

Bien, más sufrimiento para el montón-pensé con una sonrisa triste.

Estaba en la cocina intentando comerme la cena que Esme había cocinado para mí con mucho cariño, una ensalada normal, pescado y papas.

No conseguí comérmelo todo, pero lo que conseguí llevarme a la boca le bastó a Esme para darse por satisfecha y dejarme volver a mi cuarto.

Por el pasillo me encontré a Edward, pero hicimos lo que se había hecho costumbre desde hacía unas semanas, ignorarnos y hacer como si no nos hubiésemos visto.

Bien, será lo mejor.

Entré en mi cuarto y me tiré en plancha a la cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, lo mejor sería dormirme para olvidarme un rato de que Edward existe y de la cruda realidad que me abruma.

...

-Bells-me susurró una voz de pito en la oreja.

-Hay no por dios Alice, eres peor que una pesadilla-murmuré y me eché la almohada por encima.

-¡Bella!-me gritó pero supe que se estaba riendo-eres imposible.

-Tú si que eres imposible-dije y me quité la almohada de encima y me incorporé en la cama y me quedé mirando a Alice-¿Porqué me despiertas tan temprano?

-Hoy vienen los de Denali-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Ya.

-Hay que despertarse, en dos horas como mucho estarán aquí-me avisó.

-Pues si que corren, sí-murmuré para mí pero Alice lo escuchó.

-Si, Tanya está... como decirlo, entusiasmada por ver a su "novio".

Se me heló la sangre. Me quedé pálida. Así que Alice lo sabía.

Fui la única en toda la familia que no se enteró al parecer. Genial, si lo decía Alice era verdad que Edward y Tanya estaban... saliendo.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó el duende sin despegar la mirada de mí.

-A donde vamos querrás decir.

Sonrió y se acercó a mi pasándome una mano por los hombros.

-Eres la mejor-me dijo mi hermana.

-¿Sabías que eres una pelota?

Ella solo río y me acompañó al armario, iba a vestirme, esto iba a ser un desastre.

Después de mucho batallar con Alice, me dejó ponerme un vaquero con la condición de que me pusiera tacones y bueno, no pude decir que no, prefería tacones que traje.

Al final acabé con unos vaqueros azulados vaqueros, unos tacones-botas negros y un jersey de punto de algodón marrón, pero que dejaba al descubierto mi hombro y muchas partes de mi cuerpo, era de punto así que tuve que ponerme una camiseta de tirantes negra por dentro.

Después de que Alice me torturara con la ropa me hizo una coleta de caballo y bajamos al salón a esperar a los "adorados" de Denali.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. La puerta se abrió y entraron Carmen, Eleazar y Kate, detrás de ellos Edward y Tanya llegaron con las manos entrelazadas, Edward le llevaba la maleta y en ese momento me quise morir. Nunca había experimentado lo que se sentía al ver a la persona que quieres de la mano de otra, lo había visto en novelas, en películas o incluso lo había "sentido" a través de los personajes de un libro, pero nunca lo había experimentado yo y quise ahogarme dentro de un vaso de agua.

Al ver entrar a Tanya con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Edward a su lado quise desaparecer, sentí que me hice más pequeña de lo que ya era y Jasper me miró, sabía lo que sentía, me sonrió con tranquilidad y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajó un poco.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Carmen y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme- ¡Pero qué grande estas! Ya eres toda una mujercita, estas preciosa.

-Dios Bella, has crecido muchísimo, eres muy bella, como tú nombre-dijo Eleazar y se rió de su propio chiste tontos, todos en la casa le siguieron el chiste con carcajadas falsas menos yo, no estaba de humor.

-Gracias-contesté sonrojándome.

-No se dan preciosidad.

-Guau, es verdad que estas preciosa, y tienes un gran estilo al vestir, pareces sacada de la Cosmopolitan-dijo Tanya y llegó a mi lado en un minuto de la mano de Edward claro, no le soltaba por nada del mundo.

-Gracias, pero tampoco debes de mentir así-dije con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a mis ojos, todos pensaron que lo dije en plan de cumplido, pero solo Alice y Jasper y quizás Edward supieron que lo dije con maldad.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a irme de regreso a mi cuarto cuando Esme me paró con un comentario.

-Bella y Edward estarán encantados de enseñarte un poco esto Tanya, sabemos que no es la primera vez que vienes, pero siempre vienes a lo loco y seguro no habrás tenido tiempo de echarle un buen vistazo a Forks, es precioso-dijo mi "madre" y ahora si quise morirme.

-Claro que si Esme, muchísimas gracias, ¿Nos acompañaras Bellas?-preguntó Tanya.

-Yo...-dije todavía de espaldas.

-Venga Bella por favor, me gustaría pasar la tarde en compañía tuya y como no de mi amorcito lindo-dijo y besó a Edward en los labios delante de todos.

Ahora sí, mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Ahora sabía realmente lo que era sufrir por amor.

Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar de rabia, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, Jasper o sabía y Alice también.

-Mamá, Bella ahora baja, Alice y yo tenemos un pequeño regalo para ella, subimos se lo damos y bajamos-dijo Jasper, me cogió de la mano y subimos las escaleras a un paso veloz.

Alice nos seguía y no dijo nada hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

-Bella aguanta por dios, no le des el gusto a la buscona de Tanya, ¿Vale?-dijo Alice abrazándome.

-Ahora baja y muéstrale a Tanya que eres fuerte y que no te intimida y que Edward no te importa una mierda-dijo Jasper y me abrazó también.

Ahora estábamos abrazados los tres, Alice, Jasper y yo, parecíamos una familia.

Asentí y bajé las escaleras torpemente y con cuidado, estos tacones eran traicioneros y no estaba acostumbrada a andar con ellos, era más de deportivas y bailarinas.

Llegué hasta la sala y miré hacia Tanya y Edward, les sonreí con una de las sonrisas más falsas de toda la historia y me despedí de todos antes de irme.

-Vamos en mi coche- murmuró Edward por primera vez.

Cerré los ojos al escuchar esa voz, cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Me subí en la parte de atrás de su volvo, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, no quería mirar como ellos se demostraban su amor mientras yo estaba aquí, dentro de su coche, con un frío que me helaba todo el cuerpo y mirándoles como una desgraciada.

No tardaron mucho en subir.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Tanya con una emoción que detesté aún más.

-A donde quieras amor-dijo Edward.

Genial, si vamos a estar así todo el camino mejor voy y me tapo los oídos, ¿Vale? No quiero escuchar como la persona que quiero le hace mimos y le declara su amor a su novia delante mía, ¡No agrada!

Tanya pareció apreciar mi dilema interior y me preguntó.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-preguntó con esa falsa voz de interesada.

Yo sabía que lo que me pasara le importaba una mierda, pero como ella era tan falsa y tenía que hacerse la perfecta preguntaba, pero solo por quedar bien delante de Edward.

-Si Tanya, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar-dije derrotaba y me hundí en el sillón.

Edward encendió el estéreo, supongo que para no irme más y puso uno de los tantos cds de Van Morrison que tenía, se puso a cantar y Tanya le siguió, eso partió mi pobre corazón más de lo que ya estaba.

Seguí apreciando la escena, Tanya cantaba a grito pelado y Edward le seguía con una suave voz, estaban cogidos de la mano y parecían una pareja normal, feliz, inundando el coche de amor y compartiendo cosas juntos.

La lágrimas amenazaban con echarse cuesta abajo por mis mejillas, estaba frustrada y destrozada, me dieron ganas de gritarle a Tanya, de gritarle que ese era mi sitio no el de ella, que solo YO podía cantar con Edward Van Morrison, que solo NOSOTROS, Edward y yo, Bella podíamos estar así como ella estaba ahora, pero no hice nada, no podía hacer nada, solo aguantarme y mirar para otro lado.

Paré las lágrimas con mi mano y las sequé con el dorso de la rebeca y me dediqué durante todo el camino a mirar por la ventana y a intentar hacer oídos sordos a Tanya y a Edward.

...

Cuando menos lo pensé estábamos en Seattle, Edward aparcó el volvo en el aparcamiento del cine y se quedó mirando a Tanya.

-¿Vamos al cine?-preguntó.

-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras.

Salí del coche sin esperar que nadie me preguntara, de todos modos no lo harían, no les importaba lo que yo pensase o lo que yo quisiese, solo era la aguanta velas de la velada, en fin, pasé mi mano por mi cabello, solía hacerlo cuando estaba frustrada.

-Haces lo mismo que mi Eddie-dijo Tanya llegando a mi lado con Edward detrás de ella.

-Él hace lo mismo que yo-dije y caminé hasta perderlos de vista, mejor, así me ahorraba un poco de dolor.

**Edward.**

Mierda. Joder, odiaba toda esta situación. Odiaba cuando Tanya ponía su mano en la mía, o cuando me besaba en los labios, no es que besara mal o que no me gustar a su lado, pero no era la persona que yo quería que hiciese eso, sin embargo, la persona que yo quería que hiciese todo este montaje que Tanya hacía estaba unos metros delante de nosotros mirando despreocupada las taquillas de las películas.

-¿Qué película quieres ver Bella?-le preguntó Tanya.

-La que tú y él quieran-murmuró sin despegar los ojos de las taquillas.

Él. Eso iba por mí. Me dolía tanto eso, él, como si no fuera nada. Es que realmente no era nada. Sentí como un dolor penetraba en mi corazón, no podía sentirlo, mi corazón no latía como el de Bella, pero me dolía, porque me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

A donde iba a parar, yo no amaba a Tanya, yo amaba a la pequeña cosita humana que tenía delante de mí mordiendo el labio inferior.

Dios, cuanto deseaba besarla en estos momentos, ¿Por qué me había enamorado de Bella y no de Tanya como debería de ser? Si me hubiese enamorado de Tanya, todo sería distinto, y más fácil.

-¿A tres metros sobre el cielo te parece bien, cariño?-preguntó " mi novia".

Asentí, intentaba hablar lo menos posible.

No soportaba a Tanya cuando me decía " cariño", bueno, realmente no soportaría a nadie que me dijera eso a no ser que fuera Esme o Bella, mi Bella.

Dios, ¿Pero que nos estaba pasando?

-Voy a por palomitas-dijo y desapreció de mi vista.

Genial, ahora me dejaba solo con la sicópata de Tanya.

¡Bella no te vayas, por favor!-quise gritarle.

-Amor, te veo raro, ¿Te pasa algo?

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que las únicas que me puede llamar amor son Esme y Bella? Joder, que pesadita Tanya con " amor".

Cállate Edward, que tú fuiste el que empezó toda esta mierda que tu familia y la de Tanya se empeñan en llamar relación.

Tanya cogió las entradas para la película y fuimos a buscar a Bella al puesto de golosinas.

La busqué desesperadamente con la mirada, pero no la encontré.

-¿Donde está Bella?-pregunté, a lo mejor Tanya si la vio.

-Allí-murmuró y miré allí donde su dedo señalaba.

Estaba pagando en la caja de golosinas, llevaba un cubo gigante de palomitas y estaba sonrojada, agudicé mejor mi oído vampiro y pude escuchar como el dependiente del puesto de golosinas la cortejaba, quise matarlo, quise clamar mi dentadura llena de morfina en su asqueroso cuello y no dejarlo respirar nunca más.

Cálmate Edward-me dije a mi mismo, estaba un pelín agresivo.

Llegamos hasta donde Bella se encontraba y luego entramos al cine.

La película era un muermo, dos adolescentes totalmente distintos y con vidas diferentes se enamoran y no pueden estar juntos porque los padres de ella no la dejan, luchan, luchan y luchan por su amor pero al final, a exención de las demás historias, está no tiene final feliz.

La película no me gustó y me aburrió muchísimo, pero al parecer Bella no pensaba lo mismo, había vivido la película con tal sentimiento que hasta pude ver como pequeñas lágrimas invadían sus ojos y se precipitaban por sus rozadas mejillas.

Quise acercarme a ella, limpiarle las lágrimas y acunarla en mis brazos, susurrarle que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría bien, que si quería yo le pintaría un final feliz a esos dos chicos, pero como que mejor me guardo mis fantasías para mí.

La película acabó y salimos del cine.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó Tanya llena de alegría.

-Ya que yo voy a ser la única que coma, digo que mejor es irnos a casa, no aguanto más estos zapatos, me están matando-comentó mi Bella.

-Venga Bella, no seas amargada.

-No soy amargada Tanya, casi no puedo ni caminar, me duelen los pies.

-¿Quieres que te lleve preciosidad? Yo te cargo en mi espalda-dijo un chico acercándose a Bella.

-¿Y tú quieres que yo te parta la cara, idiota?-dije y miré al chico con la mirada que usaba para cazar y se alejó rápido, salió corriendo me atrevía a decir.

Bella me miró y me derretí, ¿Porque era tan hermosa? Quería comérmela, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Bella, que te lleve Edward si tanto te duelen los pies, nos vamos a casa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué llevara a Bella hasta el coche? Uf, no sé si eso era lo más sensato. Espera, ¿Tanya acaba de decir a casa? ¿A CASA? Oh dios, solo espero que no se esté formando su bonita película de boda y esos royos porque con la única persona que lo iba a hacer estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

-Vamos Bella, te cargo-le dije y me acerqué a ella.

-No Edward, déjalo.

Le miré y cogí su mano.

-Vamos Bella, sé que te duelen mucho los pies, te llevo.

Y la cogí llevándola en peso, como si ella fuera mi mujer, mi esposa y estuviéramos recién casados y lo estuviéramos celebrando.

Aparté ese precioso sueño de mi mente, eso nunca ocurriría, estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Podía sentir su cuerpo irradiar calor, estábamos tan juntos.

Llegamos al coche y tuve que dejarla en el suelo, yo no quería pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Podía jurar, al mirar a Tanya, que estaba celosa, pero ella no tenía motivos para hacerlo, ¿O si? No me dejó ni bajar a Bella tranquilamente a suelo cuando se tiró a mi cuello y me besó en los labios agarrando mi cuello.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Bella se incomodaba y se daba la vuelta.

Supongo que ver a tu hermano besarse con su " novia" es realmente repulsivo, yo a veces lo había sentido con Jasper y Alice, incluso con Esme y Carlile y cómo no, con Rosalie y Emmett, aunque esos dos no se besaban, se comían la boca el uno al otro.

En fin, cuando a Tanya le dio la gana de soltarme pude entrar en el coche.

Encendí la radio y Van Morrison cantaba tranquilamente en el estéreo, empecé a cantar y minutos después Tanya me siguió.

¡Era horrible poder cantar con ella haciéndolo también! Mejor dicho, con ella berreando, por dios, no se parecía nada a la dulce y frágil voz de mi pequeña cosita humana, la amaba tanto y no podía estar con ella.

...

Llegamos a casa y aparqué el coche en el garaje. Bella se bajó nada más apagar el motor y Tanya lo hizo minutos después al ver que no lo hacía yo.

Al fin unos momentos a solas, los necesitaba, tenía que pensar en todo esto que estaba pasando.

Mi amor por Bella, cada día iba a más, y no ayudaba mucho que Alice la vistiera así, estaba increíble, en escasas ocasiones la había visto con tacones, si ya me gustaba sin tacones, con ellos me volvía más loco aún, se veía más alta y con un cuerpo de infarto, y eso que antes su cuerpo ya escandalizaba. Dios, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ella y cada día iba a más, ¿Podría llegar a enloquecer un vampiro por amo? Si todavía no había ningún caso, el mío sería el primero.

Subí todas las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me quedé anonadado. Tanya estaba desnuda delante mía, y cuando digo desnuda es desnuda, sin nada, si nada que tape nada, nada de nada.

¡La madre que la trajo! ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

No me dejó reaccionar, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se pegó a mí.

¡No, no quiero!

Me quitó los pantalones y la camiseta a velocidad vampira, no pude forcejear con ella, me besó con pasión, iba a apartarla pero su fuerza era inmovible. Al minuto sentí una puerta cerrarse y un olor colarse en mi nariz, ese olor fue el que hizo que no separáramos, Tanya lo había olido al igual que yo... Bella, fue Bella la que había abierto la puerta y nos había visto.

No, no podía ser, ella no. Ahora sí, quería morir.

**Bueno, a lo mejor no es tan grande el capítulo, pero tuve que cortarlo ahí, no puedo dar más detalles de lo que pasa, en el próximo capítulo, se sabrá WAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. Tiene 10 folios el capítulo (:**

**Dejen reviews por favor, me hacen feliz. Si hay una cantidad considerable actualizaré pronto, antes del Domingo.**

**Un beso. Saludos.**


	6. Con el no tengo miedo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, si es así, os daréis cuenta, tenemos a toda la saga controlada xDDD**

**Jeanette: **_Como todo Domingo, aquí traigo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, saben que como siempre lo hago lo mejor que puedo, y creo que este va a estar bueno. ¡Un beso!_

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Con él no tengo miedo.**

**Bella.**

Oh dios, no podía ser. Dios por favor, dime que todo ha sido ilusiones mías que lo que yo creo que Edward estaba haciendo en esa habitación no era de verdad, que esa lagartona y Edward no estaban haciendo el amor.  
Cerré los ojos recostada detrás de la puerta de mi habitación, tenía las rodillas fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho y los ojos querían llorar, pero no les iba a dar ese placer.

Seguí con los ojos cerrados.

Ya no hay ilusiones Bella, él sí, realmente quiere a Tanya Denali.

Era muy tonto estar sufriendo por el amor que sentías hacia tu "hermano", pero es que lo que yo sentía por Edward era mucho más fuerte que un simple amor de adolescentes, y no me había dado cuenta, o no quería darme cuenta hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Decidí que era muy patético seguir sufriendo por alguien al que no le interesaras lo mínimo y abrí mis ojos de repente, había sentido un golpe en la puerta, juro que lo había sentido.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó una voz dulce cargada de histeria al otro lado de la puerta – se que estas ahí y que me estas escuchando – dijo después de unos momentos en los que no le contesté.

-Sí, estoy, ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunté intentando controlar mi voz, no quería delatarme ante tal pelmazo.

-Te vi salir de mi habitación… - murmuró titubeando.

-Sí, no fue mi intención interrumpirte, solo quería decirte una cosa pero bueno, vi que estabas ocupado…

-Bella yo… - sentí cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tranquilo Edward, no pienso decir nada de verdad – afirmé controlando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Vale Bells, pero…

-No en serio Edward, déjalo… esto… tengo sueño, si no te importa voy a dormir, tengo exámenes importantes y debo descansar – dije poniendo una escusa para que se fuera.

-Eh… ¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Que era lo que querías decirme? – preguntó interesado.

-Buenas noches Edward, te quiero –dije y me despegué de la puerta.

-Te quiero –le oí susurrar.

Me puse mi pijama y me tiré en mi cama.

Te quiero…

_-¿Sabes? Las más que me gustan a mí son las niñas inexpertas como tú, adoro tu pequeño cuerpito, quizás cuando crezcas un poco podremos volvernos a encontrar, ¿No crees? ¿A que sería una grata sorpresa? – preguntó el encapuchado levantándose de encima de mí y cerrando su cremallera de los pantalones._

_No me movía, estaba quieta en el frío suelo de mármol, lloraba, histérica._

_-Oh bebé, no llores así, tampoco fue para tanto, me lo agradecerás – dijo poniéndose a mi altura y colocando mis pantalones, eso sí, tocándome mientras lo hacía._

_Intenté hacer que quitara sus asquerosas manos de mi, pero no las quitaba, recorrió mis muslos con sus apestosas pesuñas, mi pequeña cintura, mi entrepierna… ¡Por dios, era solo una niña!_

Me levanté sobresaltada y escuché unos ruidos en la puerta.

Rápidamente encendí la lamparilla de la mesa de noche con lágrimas en los ojos, sufría al recordar, y era algo que no podía borrar de mis pensamientos.

Cogí lo primero que encontré en mi mesilla y me coloqué detrás de la puerta, esta volvió a ser golpeada.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Yo, Edward – contestó rápido – abre por favor.

Tiré lo que había conseguido pillar de la mesilla de noche y con una gran bocana de aire que entró en mis pulmones calmándome un poco abrí la puerta. Una luz segadora de sol entró por la puerta y me cubrí la cara con el brazo instintivamente, esto me sirvió además para secar mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté secamente.

-Gritabas – afirmó mirándome.

-Supongo – me encogí de hombros.

-Eh… tenemos que ir a clase – miró más allá en mi habitación, notó que le pillé mirando mi cuarto y sonrió – parece un agujero negro – dijo intentando hacer una broma, pero por mí su broma se la podía meter en el…

-Supongo – le corté la broma – ya bajo – le cerré la puerta en las narices.

No sé porqué me comportaba así con él. Pero me había salido del corazón, él solo había planificado las palabras y le había respondido así, creo que lo hacía por cómo se sentía, estaba herido y eso se notaba.

Suspiré y me puse el mismo uniforme aburrido de todas las mañanas, mis converse negras con cordones fosforitos que Emmett le había cambiado ayer y me colgué la maleta al hombro.

Salí de mi habitación y noté la luz de sol, Edward tenía razón, mi cuarto parecía un agujero negro.

Da igual, cuando venga de clase, le pediré a Esme que me ayude a comprar cosas para remodelarla, necesitaba cambiar de aires, allí habían demasiados recuerdos que no quería recordar, dolía hacerlo, además, Esme se pondría loca de contenta cuando le dijera que quería que me ayudara a redecorar la habitación.

Me hice una coleta de caballo por el camino y me paré en el baño del pasillo para lavarme la cara.

Me miré en el espejo mientras me pasaba agua por la cara y me sorprendí al mirarme, no tenía buen aspecto.

Abrí las cajoneras del baño y en efecto, como pensé estaba lleno de cosas de maquillaje. Cogí una base de cara para disimular ojeras y me coloqué un poco debajo de mis ojos achocolatados, cuando terminé lo cerré, lo volví a poner en su sitio y me miré en el espejo, disimulaba un poco.

Me volví a cargar la maleta al hombro y corrí escaleras abajo.

Nunca había sido de maquillaje, pero hoy mi cara lo pedía a gritos, parecía una muerta andante, estaba tan pálida como Rosalie y mis ojeras eran tan pronunciadas como las de Benicio del Toro, ese actor que había hecho de _El Ché_ en una película.

Llegué a la cocina y en ella solo estaban Edward, Tanya – como no – Carmen y Eleazar.

-Buenos días Isabella – me saludó Carmen educadamente.

-Buenos días a todos – contesté yo, menos a ti lagartona, su odio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, odiaba verdaderamente a Tanya.

Miré hacia los tortolitos. Edward estaba apoyado en la mesa y Tanya le pasaba un brazo pos sus hombros sobándole la oreja, ¡Qué coñazo de tía!

-Aquí tienes tu desayuno – me dijo Esme llegando a mí y tendiéndome un plato con comida.

Me senté en la mesa en frente de Edward y Tanya – el único sitio libre que quedaba- ¡Qué casualidad! Y empecé a comer mi desayuno.

-Estas muy grande Bella y pensar que fue el otro día cuando llegaste – dijo Eleazar tocándome la espalda y me levanté de un salto tirando la silla estruendosamente al levantarme.

Edward también se levantó y me miró.

Yo estaba de pie con los puños apretados a mis costados y enfrente de Eleazar, le miré y pude ver su cara preocupada y alarmada.

-¿Te pasó algo Bella? – me preguntó, me di cuenta de que no sabía nada.

Sentí como las malditas lágrimas me bañaban el rostro y al minuto tuve a Esme a mi lado.

-Eleazar no te asustes es que verás, Bella tiene un problema y es que… - no supo cómo seguir – a ella le hicieron daño, antes de llegar… pues… no le gusta que le toquen… - Esme me intentaba excusar.

Le miré y le sonreí sínicamente, en realidad no sentía esa sonrisa, necesitaba llorar y lo estaba haciendo delante de ellos.

-Puedes decirlo Esme, al fin y al cabo son familia, ¿no? Edward y Tanya están untos – pude escuchar el gritito de alegría de Tanya – Eleazar lo siento – lloraba yo – cuando era pequeña, antes de llegar aquí… estaba en mi casa una noche… sentí golpes, bajé y… y mis padres estaban – tragué fuerte- muertos, ellos… luego… los de negro – temblaban- abusaron de mi y… me tocaban y me decían cosas – me tapé los oídos en una tonta distracción.

-Es suficiente – gritó Edward y me cogió del brazo sacándome de la cocina con mi mochila en su hombro y la suya en el otro.

Escuché bufar a Tanya.

Me hizo entrar en el coche torpemente, no podía parar. Volvieron mis recuerdos.

_-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí…_

_-Tranquila pequeña, no te dolerá, esto es rápido, te sentirás complacida cuando terminemos, es algo natural…_

_-¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor no me hagan daño! ¡Suéltenme! – lloros._

_-Shhhh… pequeña, esto no es nada, me lo agradecerás, repito._

_-Déjame, no me hagas nada – lágrimas._

_-Abre las piernas pequeña – te toca._

_-¡No, suéltame no, no quiero! – histeria._

_-Quien mejor que yo para enseñarte lo que es, tranquila, es un acto normal, es atracción…_

_-¡No quiero! – sientes que se te desgarra la garganta._

_-¡Que abras las piernas niñas! ¡No tengo todo el día en ti! – te coge de las piernas y las separa la una de la otra poniéndote a su disposición._

Regresé a lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Edward conducía histérico por la carretera desierta de camino al instituto, pero todavía nos quedaba mucho camino para llegar.

Empecé a toser, me ahogaba con mis propias lágrimas, sentí como se me removía el estómago.

Rabia, histérica, dolor.

Edward paró el coche de un freno y todo ocurrió rápido, me sacó del coche y me llevó a un lado de la carretera.

Vomité. No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo, no sentía la necesidad de las náuseas, pero lo hice, una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, todo sobre el verde pasto al lado de la carretera.

Seguía ahogándome con mis lágrimas y temblaban, estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria.

-¡Bella para por favor! – gritó Edward pasándose una mano por su pelo y halándoselo.

Volví a vomitar y esta vez los sollozos fueron más grandes, temblaba más y casi no podía mantenerme en pie.

-Ya Bella por favor – me suplicó Edward con voz cansada.

Yo estaba encogida de pie con una mano las manos en el pecho e inclinada llorando, por si acaso vomitaba otra vez.

Edward me levantó, limpió un poco mis ojos con las mangas de su jersey y me cogió en brazos, me metió en el coche y empezó a conducir más histérico y rápido aún.

Paramos en la entrada de un bosque, me sacó del coche y me cargó, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho y seguía llorando y temblando.

Llegamos debajo de un árbol y Edward se sentó, yo quedé de pie y no paraba de llorar.

Edward me haló de una mano y me hizo quedarme sentada en su regazo, con una mano acariciaba mi espalda para hacerla entrar en calor y hacer que parara de temblar y con la otra me abrazaba contra él fuerte al mismo momento en el que me mecía como una niña pequeña y me susurraba.

-Ya está Bella, para, estoy aquí, a tu lado, no va a pasar nada, no te harán daño.

Sentí como me calmaba en sus brazos mientras el cantaba mi ni nana, esa que se había inventado cuando tenía diez años y llegué a la casa Cullen.

Era consciente de que estaba en el regazo de Edward y que me sostenía por la espalda y me abrazaba, pero no sentía escalofríos ni la sensación de alejarme, si no de pegarme más a él.

Quité mis manos de mi pecho y las alcé por la cabeza de Edward agarrándome fuertemente a su nuca, así no tenía miedo, en el regazo de Edward nunca tendría miedo, sabía que estaba mal y que con esto me saltaba todas las normas, él tenía una novia, pero no me importaba ahora, me calmaba, no tenía miedo, con Edward no lo tenía.

Lo abrasé aún más por la nuca y sentí como me presionaba más contra si a medida que mis lágrimas iban cesando.

Con Edward no tenía miedo, con Edward no tenía miedo...

**Vale, quizás un poco corto pero… dios, la última parte O_O , Bella en su regazo, como lo estaba disfrutando Edward y Bella en realidad xDD **

**Estaba en su regazo y no se apartó, que lista la Bella hahahahah**

**Bueno, espero buenos reviews , muchas gracias a todos, leo todos sus reviews aunque no los conteste.**

**Un beso y saludos.**


	7. ¿Trabajo con Mike?

**Los personajes son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, si es así lo sabréis, tenemos a toda la saga controlada.**

**Jeanette: **_Como todos los Domingos, el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis y gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo pasado, son una pasada y me apoyan y animan mucho, muchas gracias._

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**¿Trabajo con Mike?**

**Bella.**

-Bella, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, la verdad, estoy muy cómodo así y me gustaría quedarme todo el día en esta posición, pero como comprenderás, hoy tienes examen y yo no quiero corromper tú inocencia – me susurró Edward al oído haciéndome soltar una pequeña carcajada.

¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente genial Edward Cullen? Suspiré y reforcé con más fuerza mi agarre en el cuello de Edward.

-No quiero ir al instituto – solté en plan llorica.

Sonrió ante mi plan aniñado y me besó la frente.

-No es una cosa de querer o no, es una obligación, y cualquier chica madura y responsable afrontaría la situación e iría de camino a clases – me dijo en tono neutral.

-Odio cuando te pones en plan sabio del año la pera Edward, no te pega mucho, ¿Sabes? Estas más mono calladito, has un esfuerzo y cierra tú bocota – le dije en plan juguetón dándole un ligero tortazo en su hombro al tiempo que me levantaba.

Ya se me había pasado la llantina, y la verdad es que, después de haber expulsado todo lo que llevaba dentro, tenía un hambre horrible, y sinceramente, me sentí mucho mejor, no solo había expulsado comida, también sentimientos aprisionados en forma de lágrimas, claramente Edward no se dio cuenta de lo que ellas significaban, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa por mi mente, pero, aunque el viva ajeno a todo, esa lágrimas fueron derramadas por él también, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo estos días, desde el día en que Tanya Denali pisó la casa Cullen, mi mundo se había convertido en un caos.

-¿En qué piensas? – dijo pasándome el dedo por la arruga que se había formado en mi ceño.

-En nada que te deba importar – le dije sacándole la lengua y caminé hacia el volvo que estaba mal aparcado al principio del bosque.

Era increíble como Edward podía cambiar mis sentimientos y revolucionar mi mundo en cuestión de minutos, ¡Que digo minutos! ¡Segundos! En ese sentido, era mucho mejor que Jasper.

-Está abierto – dijo con una gran sonrisa pasando a mi lado.

-Pues me lo hubieses dicho antes, me muero de frío y me estaba congelando aquí de fuera, si me lo hubieses dicho te hubiese esperado dentro, ya que tú – dije acusándolo con mi dedo – vas como una tortuga, ¡Por dios! ¿Dónde quedó el grandísimo mono araña Cullen? ¡Eres una abuelita Edward! – solté y me sorprendí antes todo lo que salió de mi boca.

-¡Guau! – Dijo Edward con una expresión divertida – que habladora y peleona estás hoy, ¿Eh? – me miró esperando respuesta y yo solo pude asentir, estaba anonadada todavía - ¿Abuelita? ¡Já! – Se carcajeó- la abuelita vas a ser tú ahora en cuanto te coja y te haga volar – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Oh, oh.

¿Cuándo te coja y te haga volar? Oh dios, eso no tenía buena pinta. Lo vi venir hacia mí y instintivamente me metí al volvo lo más rápido que pude chocándome con todo.

-No, no, no – murmuró Edward en mi cuello, su aliento rozaba mi pelo – de esta no te salvas – me agarró por la cintura con fuerza y tiró de mi.

Me aferré con todas las fuerza de la que fui capaz al volante del volvo y Edward pareció resistirse un poco.

-¿De verdad crees que eso te servirá? – Preguntó y asentí frenética, era lo que yo esperaba - ¡Dios bella! Puedo cargar cuatro coches como este en una mano y, ¿De verdad crees que no te puedo cargar a ti?- volví a asentir no tan segura pero para que viese que no me rendía- eres increíble – dijo y tiró de mi suavemente pero con la fuerza suficiente como para desprender mis dedos del volante y cargarme.

Como si de un saco de pienso se tratase, pero cargó a la espalda y corrió conmigo a paso descomunal, no podía ver nada, era todo un borrón debajo de nosotros y sentí que me empezaba a marear.

Le grité unos cuantos insultos como "Idiota", "Perro", "Animal", pero ninguna funcionó y no me bajó, al contrario, creo que lo enfureció un poquito porque cuando ya habíamos parado, emprendió la vuelta de regreso a paso aún más inhumano que el de antes, ahora sí, sentí que mi estómago amenazaba con salírseme del cuerpo.

Le aporré la espalda con fuerza, con una tal bruteza que pensé que me quedaría sin mano, pero el pareció no notarlo porque ni se giró, ni paró, ni corrió más veloz aún.

Al fin llegamos al volvo y me bajó depositándome con cuidado en el suelo, me mantuve un minuto contado y al otro minuto me fui de lado al suelo, ni siquiera pensé en el porrazo que me iba a meter como siempre que una sabe que se va a caer, por ejemplo con un "Vaya porrazo me voy a meter" no, no me dio ni tiempo y tampoco la cabeza no me reaccionaba.

Pero nunca mi cuerpo llegó al contacto con el suelo, Edward me agarró al poco de que me caí así que estaba salvada, por ahora.

-¡Ole! Cuidado muñeca, te puedes hacer daño, no intentes bailar, no es lo tuyo Bellita – se burló de mi al tiempo que me metía dentro de su coche, su asqueroso malditamente caro coche.

-Estúpido – fue lo único que conseguí decir, al momento me eché la mano encima de la frente y me recosté en el cómodo sillón.

El coche arrancó y me agarré a la manecilla de la puerta, giré mi cara hacia la ventana y elevé un poco mi mano para poder ver el paisaje por la ventana transparente.

La verdad, nunca me cansaría de admirar el paisaje de Forks, era tan pequeño pero especial. En este pequeño pueblo de apenas 3.120 habitantes se escondían muchos secretos que la gente ignoraba completamente, y no lo digo solo por los Cullen, porque estoy segura que, alguna criatura diferente, a parte de ellos también se refugia por aquí.

_-Tranquila Isabella, no te haremos daño, no seriamos capaces – dijo una Esme igualita a la de ahora hace diecisiete años._

_Yo no decía nada, estaba demasiado asustada por los acontecimientos de aquella horrible noche de verano, aunque ya había pasado un mes, seguía pensando que me estaba sucediendo de nuevo, era tan real, todo, de alguna extraña manera me hacía recordar a ello, el cerrar de la cremallera de algún pantalón, un roce, un movimiento._

_Los Cullen se habían portado muy bien conmigo en ese mes que había estado en el hospital de Washington. Mi vecina, la vieja señora Cooper, cuando entró en mi casa y vio lo que había pasado, me había acogido en su casa esa noche, pero al ver mis heridas y mis reacciones, decidió llevarme al hospital de Phoenix, Arizona, pero ni allí, en una gran zona metropolitana como esa consiguieron hacerme nada y tuvieron que trasladarme a Washington, mis nervios y mis histeria no les dejaba trabajar conmigo ni con ninguno de los pacientes ya que no paraba de gritar y de armar escándalos, por eso, solo pasé una noche allí, en seguida me trasladaron a el hospital de Forks, Washington, todavía no sé como consiguieron meterme en esa camilla, bueno, me amarraron a ella pero no sé cómo me dejé, luego, me metieron en un helicóptero y me llevaron a Forks._

_Allí, me atendió Carlisle y bueno, durante un mes entero estuvo a mi mera disposición, dentro de lo que cabe fue divertido, él me hablaba y yo le escribía en un papel la respuesta, no quería hablar, era como si estuviera en huelga, huelga de silencio, aunque yo sabía bien porque hablaba, porque si lo hacía, lloraría y no quería demostrarme débil ante nadie, prometí que nunca me dejaría pisotear después de lo ocurrido, y así lo cumpliría._

Edward me hizo volver a la realidad con un tortazo en el muslo.

-¡Eh! – me quejé.

-Bella – rodó los ojos – no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo llamando, ¿En donde andabas?

-No te importa – le contesté y salí del volvo cogiendo mi mochila de entre las piernas.

Caminé hacia el infierno con Edward detrás siguiéndome los talones, no es que tampoco ayudara mucho que estuviera detrás de mí, y tampoco ayudaba que toda la gente se hubiese girado hacia nosotros para mirarnos, esto era una de las muchas cosas que odiaba de levantarme cada día y venir al instituto, la atención que despertaban los Cullen, si hubiese sido Swan, solo Isabella Swan, seguro nadie se giraría para mirarme ni me criticaría tanto como lo hacen, porque si de una cosas estoy muy segura aquí, dentro de estas cuatro paredes es que el apellido Cullen está en boca de muchos mientras hay clases.

Nada más entrar en el edificio sonó la campana.

Bien, así me ahorraría el estar esperando.

Edward se dirigió hacia su clase y yo hacia la mía, teníamos diferentes clases aunque estuviéramos en el mismo curso, el tiraba más por los números y yo por las letras, dos mundos totalmente diferentes.

Entré a mi primera clase de la mañana, historia de las letras y allí estaba el profesor Thompson cuando entré. Maldije a ese hombre por lo bajo, siempre llegaba antes que yo y no me dejaba ni tiempo a sacar las cosas, empezaba a dar materia nada más llegase y no daba la materia por concluida hasta que no tocase el último pitido de la sirena, era horrible, en ora materias nos dejaban cuatro o tres minutos para recoger antes de la otra clase.

Thompson hablaba entusiasmado de vete a saber tú que, mientras yo solo pensaba en una persona, Edward, y es que el suceso de anoche me dejó hecha polvo aunque no quisiese admitirlo, porque dios, fue horrible y aunque después viniese a mi cuarto a darme explicaciones… ya estaba decepcionada.

Joder, Edward enredado en las mugrosas sábanas del sillón de su cuarto junto a Tanya, ¡Vaya mierda! Y él solo hecho de pensar que podría ser yo no daba hecho a pensamientos, porque yo nunca podría, nunca podría darle lo que, él como hombre reclamaría. ¡Asquerosa noche de verano!

La campana sonó y el profesor Thompson paró de hablar, muchos de mis compañeros soltaron el aire por la boca, suspiraron y muchos saltaron de alegría con un; ¡Al fin!

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras cogía mis cosas para mi siguiente clase vi a Mike Newton caminar hacia mí.

Oh no, no tenía ganas de verle.

-Hola Bella – soltó con aire desenfadado.

-Buenas Mike – le dije intentado evitar su mirada.

-Yo me preguntaba si querrías hacer el trabajo de historia lingüística conmigo, ya que todoa han hecho parejas, yo soy tú única alternativa… claro si, si tu quieres…

-Si Mike, lo haré contigo, ¿Vale? - ¿Yo había dicho eso? Bueno, no tenía más opciones- ¿Para cuándo es? – pregunté, no había atendido en toda la clase.

-Para mañana, así que sería quedar hoy – contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mierda, no podría escaquearme, era para mañana y no podía tomarme el placer de no hacerlo, era cuestión de meses que nos hicieran los exámenes de la prueba de acceso a la universidad y necesitaba los más puntos posibles para conseguir una beca, no quería que Esme y Carlisle pagaran mucho por mí, ya habían hecho más que suficiente y si podía ahorrarles algo, pues haría todo lo que podría para hacerlo.

-¿En tu casa o en la mía? – preguntó.

-¿Qué? – solté en un gritito.

-El trabajo – soltó con una sonrisa sínica queriendo imitar a alguien superior de lo que es que le salió horrible.

-En mi casa, esto… ¿Y si hoy me llevas tú a casa y comemos allí y hacemos el trabajo? – Esme estaría encantada de cocinar para más y yo tenía que hacer ese estúpido trabajo con Mike, no podía hacer otra cosa, además que no me dejarían ir a su casa ni de coña y la biblioteca no era una opción, en pocos momentos me dejaban salir y tenía que ir con alguno de mis "hermanos" y no llevaría a ninguno conmigo hoy, porque ninguno querría.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó con entusiasmo, parecía un niño pequeño.

-En serio, y ahora, tengo otras clases a las que ir y atender, así que, nos vemos luego a la salida – le dije y salí lo más rápido que pude de su lado.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo sus padres lo soportaban? Apenas había estado unos minutos con él y ya me tenía loca de la cabeza, a sus padres ni que decir, dios, Mike Newton era todo un sufrimiento y solo el mero hecho de pensar en tenerlo toda una tarde a mi lado me daban escalofríos, y encima tendría que comer con él, ¡Vaya mierda de día!

Saqué mi móvil de mi maleta en lo que caminaba por el pasillo de camino a clase de Italiano, no coincidía con Edward tampoco, ya que el estudiaba Francés y yo Italiano, y eso me ponía algo triste, pero era lo mejor.

_Alice, dile a Esme que hoy cocine para dos, Mike se viene conmigo a casa, no pienses mal, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clases y no se lo digas a Emmett, no quiero que se ría de mi, te quiero, B._

Las demás clases se me pasaron más rápido de lo normal, y ¡Mierda! Yo quería que fueran lentas y pausadas, no quería tener que aguantar a Mike toda la tarde, ni la comida, dios, en la que me he metido.

Rápidamente visualicé a Mike al lado de la fuente acompañado de ¡No podía ser! ¿ese era Edward? ¿Pero qué hacía allí?

Me acerqué a ellos lo más rápido que pude y me planté delante.

-¿Nos vamos, Bella? – preguntó Edward algo tenso.

-Cullen, ya te he dicho que yo hoy llevaré a Bella, tenemos que hacer un trabajo, puedes ir detrás nuestra, vamos a tu casa – le respondió Mike mirándole fijamente.

-¿Es eso verdad? – me preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello, prueba de que estaba frustrado.

-Si – afirmé.

-Genial, excelente, gracias por dejarme tirado ¿Eh? Hermanita, eres la mejor – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Perdón? – pregunté extrañada.

-Nada, tú a lo tuyo y disfruta del patán de Newton – dijo, se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hacia su coche con los hombros tensos y la cabeza media inclinada hacia el suelo con los puños cerrados a los costados.

Bien, este se había enfadado y a saber porqué, eres increíble Bella, lo jodes todo en horas, no sé cómo te las arreglas pero, siempre los jodes todo.

-Que celoso tu hermano, ¿No? – preguntó el estúpido de Mike con una sonrisa de ganador en la cara.

Me dieron ganas de borrársela de un bofetón, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por Edward como para hacerle nada, ¿Qué narices le había pasado? ¿Por qué había actuado así?

**Bueno, aquí un Domingo más con mucha ilusión por este fic, como siempre, me encanta escribirlo y todo gracias a ustedes que leen, bueno, decir que tengo un nuevo fic y que no me va mal, si queréis pasaros a leerlo, ya sabéis, mi perfil.**

**Espero que os haga gustado este capítulo, es más largo que el otro.**

**Un beso y un saludo.**


	8. Ida

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, si es así os daréis cuenta.**

**¿Extrañadas? Hahahaha bueno, como me encanta sorprenderos, aquí traigo un capítulo de regalo, para que la historia vaya avanzando, porque me doy cuenta de que si solo actualizo los Sábado se queda ahí un poco ñoña así que, puede que actualice dos veces en una misma semana el fic, una y otra vez más, gracias por sus reviews, que ya son cuarenta, son poquitos pero a mí me alegran xD Nos leemos abajo (:**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Ida.**

**Bella.**

Mike condujo con una lentitud desesperante, pensé que nunca llegaríamos, pero al parecer, disfrutó el camino, porque no paraba de sonreír como bobo, mientras yo me dedicaba a revolverme en las antiguas cenizas que quemaban, ¿Porqué Edward la quería a ella? Dios, no podía seguir martilleándome la cabeza así, me pasaría factura, ¿Pero qué hacer si el ocupa la mayor parte de mi?

-Ya hemos llegado a donde me indicaste, ¿Esa gran casa que tenemos delante de nosotros es donde tú vives? – preguntó incrédulo.

¿Tan grande y llamativa era? A juzgar por su expresión, si, era alucinante, yo en realidad, la veía siempre igual, por eso no la apreciaba como lo podían hacer ellos.

Me miró esperando una respuesta y yo solo asentí, me bajé de su camioneta con mi mochila al hombro y mi carpeta en mi mano izquierda y con mi mano derecha saqué las llaves del bolsillo trasero de la mochila, el llavero de forma de Volvo plateado que Edward me había regalado sonó cuando las saqué del bolso, me quedé mirando el llavero con tristeza, parecía que había sido hace tanto tiempo cuando esa tarde me había regalado el llavero.

_-Vamos Bella, no seas aburrida, te lo pasarás bien, ya lo verás, además, tienes que salir a coger un poquito de aire, te vas a agobiar – me dijo Edward mientras me atosigaba en el pasillo de casa._

_-Edward, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, son los exámenes finales de este curso y no puedo permitirme suspender ninguna, porque si no, no me dejaran pasar de curso, esto ya no es como la secundaria – contesté apartándome de él y echando a correr por el pasillo._

_Sabía que esto sería un juego, yo echaba a correr despavorida, el iba detrás de mí, me alcanzaría y empezaríamos a jugar, y así fue._

_No tardó mucho en correr detrás mía y tirarme al suelo, pero no me caí yo sola, lo tiré a él conmigo y caí encima de él._

Fueron tan íntimos esos momentos.

Suspiré y seguí caminando.

_-Vamos Bella, levanta, te voy a llevar a un sitio fantástico, me lo agradecerás, y serás mi consentida durante toda la tarde, así que aprovecha – me dijo agarrándome por la cintura y levantándome del frío suelo._

_-Edward, de las palabras, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿Cuáles son las que no entiendes? – pregunté asqueada, a él no le resultaba difícil sacar el curso adelante, pero a mí me costaba una barbaridad, y cualquier momento de más para echarle una ojeada a los libros me venían de maravilla._

_-Vamos deja de quejarte y de hacerme esperar, sabes que al final acabaremos yendo – puso su mejor cara inocente y nos miramos._

_Al final suspiré rendida._

_-¿Si voy luego me dejaras en paz por un tiempo para que pueda hacer mis cosas? – pregunté fulminándole con la mirada._

_-Te lo prometo – me atrajo hacia él y me apretujó contra su pecho en un abrazo._

_Condujo por un tiempo hasta llegar a Seattle, allí nos bajamos en una carpa y caminamos hacia una feria. ¿Una feria? ¡Una feria! Me había traído hacia una feria. La verdad, que este chico era todo una caja de sorpresas._

_Esa tarde la pasamos muy bien, entre sonrisas, mimos y tonterías, parecíamos dos chicos enamorados en vez de dos "hermanos", estábamos por irnos cuando una atracción me llamó la atención, era de estañar globitos con dardos, ese mismo que al que yo jugaban con Edward en la _Wii_._

_Edward notó que me había parado y miraba intencionadamente hacia allí y me arrastró de la mano hacia el lugar, pagó una ficha para él y otra para mí y jugamos, yo era pésima y no conseguí estañar ningún globo, pero sin embargo Edward consiguió estañar los tres globos que aparecían en cada partida._

_Canjeamos los tiques que habíamos ganado en las demás atracciones y en esta y el chico nos hizo elegir._

_En la tarima uno había un enorme lobo de pelaje gris, parecía ser un suave peluche, pero Edward dijo que debería de mirar los demás._

_En la tarima dos había un enorme conejo de peluche que era muy feíto el pobre, acompañado de una caja de bombones._

_Y en la tarima tres había un enorme oso blanco con un corazón en medio y al lado de este un llavero que no alcanzaba a ver desde aquí._

_Edward no me pidió mi opinión, en cuanto vio el enorme oso blanco, casi se tiró a por él, en ese momento me pregunté si Edward no era un poco infantil todavía, pero luego lo comprendí todo, cuando le entregaron el peluche nos fuimos a sentar a un banco al mismo tiempo que nos comíamos un gran algodón de azúcar rosa y allí me entregó el peluche, como era una completa patosa y estaba llorando de la alegría que me provocaba que Edward pensase en mi de esa forma, lo abrasé con el algodón en medio de nosotros, imaginaros cuando nos separamos y vimos nuestra camisetas pegadas por el mejunje, fue asqueroso._

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí de fuera toda la tarde? – esa chillona voz desesperante me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y asumí que ya Edward no estaba, porque prácticamente solo estaba para Tanya.

Suspiré, no sabía cuántas veces en un día podía hacer eso y abrí la puerta con pausa y a la vez con determinación, no sabía que esperarme cuando entrara, quizás Edward se lanzaría hacía Mike o Jasper y le arrancaran el cuello de una sola mordida.

Pero nada sucedió, no escuché ningún ruido ni ningún indicio de que alguien estuviera en la caza, quizás se hubieran ido de caza para darnos más privacidad.

-Entra – cuando lo hizo cerré la puerta detrás de él.

Parecía un besugo anonadado mirando todo con ojos saltones a su alrededor, ¿Nunca había visto una casa? El vivía en una, parecía que estaba en un palacio y todo esto era nuevo para él. Bobos humanos que tienden a exagerarlo todo – pensé. Me reí, ya hablaba como Edward. Como Edward… Cerré los ojos. Dios, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Entré a la cocina seguida por Mike, en la nevera había una nota a la que me precipité a leer, eso sí, llevándome por delante una silla. Maldije por lo bajó y arranqué la nota de la puerta de la nevera.

_Salimos, la comida está en el microondas, buen provecho, no tardaremos mucho. Un beso, te quiere, Esme._

Bueno, al menos había algo positivo en todo esto, no tendría que soportar las fulminantes miradas de Edward.

Ella y Mike comieron en incómodo silencio, él pareció estar a gusto, porque no protestó y se lo comió todo a gusto, Bella tenía miedo de que se ahogara, parecía no respirar y ingerir toda la comida de golpe.

Bella mareaba su comida de aquí para allá y apenas probó bocado.

Al momento de terminar de comer se pusieron con el trabajo en la mesa grande de la cocina después de haberla limpiado, quería enseñarle lo menos posible de la casa, los Cullen eran muy reservados.

Después de tres horas de constante trabajo decidieron parar un momento, Bella salió hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua y Mike la siguió.

-Bueno, parece que haremos un buen trabajo juntos – dijo Mike sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

-Eso parece – contestó ella secamente.

-Bella, yo no sé qué pasa… esto… yo tengo… mm… ganas… de… besarte.

Cuando Bella había asimilado estas palabras fue demasiado tarde, Mike la cogió por la nuca y la arrastró hacía el, posó una mano suya en la cintura y ejerciendo una poderosa fuerza de la que Bella se quedó sorprendida, juntó sus labios en lo que Bella categorizaría como: un horrible beso.

Ella no sentía eso para nada.

Bella forcejeó contra él dándole zarpazos, mordiéndole, pero nada pareció detenerle, hasta que un estruendoso ruido detrás de ellos los hizo separarse.

Toda su familia estaba allí contemplando la escena con rostros sorprendidos, pero fue Edward el único que se atrevió a hablar.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo – dijo haciendo mella de una tranquilidad bien estudiada.

Bella miraba horrorizada como su familia se iba esparciendo poco a poco y como se quedaban ellos dos solos en la cocina.

Edward tenía los puños fuertemente apretados a los costados y parecía no querer saber nada de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Bella al fin haciéndose la valiente, una valentía de la que no sabía que tenía.

-¿Qué qué pasa? – preguntó Edward demasiado alterado para su gusto.

-Sí, eso he dicho – le contestó ella.

-Te besas con Mike Newton en la encimera de MI casa y encima me preguntas que, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca lo había creído de ti Bella, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

-No te pases conmigo – le respondió ella sumamente dolida.

-Tienes que empezar a respetar Bella, nosotros te lo hemos dado todo con que solo lo pidieras, lo mínimo que podías hacer era tener un poco de respeto hacia nosotros y si te querías revolcar con el desgraciado de Newton, llévatelo a un hotel, pero no lo hagas en MI casa – le contestó enfurecido él.

Bella sin pensarlo estaba a su lado y empotró su mano contra su cara haciendo que sonara un hueso de su mano, al instante estaba desbordándose de dolor.

-Estate quieta, déjame mirarte la mano Bella – le decía Carlisle mientras intentaba colocar el hueso que ella se había desencajado al intentar revirarle la cara a Edward.

-Duele – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella yo… - balbuceó Edward a su lado.

-¡Cállate Edward! No quiero volver a escucharte y tranquilo, que nunca más te quitaré la paz en tu casa, dentro de un mes estaré lejos de aquí, muy lejos de aquí, y espero nunca más volver, estate tranquilo y contento, no volveré a fastidiarte con mis cosas infantiles y podrás revolcarte con Tanya a tus anchas sin que te interrumpa- le contestó Bella con lágrimas desbordantes en sus ojos y ni la increíble agilidad de Carlisle pudo hacer que esta se fuera corriendo.

El último mes fue todo un sufrimiento en la casa Cullen, todos estaban sufriendo por lo sucedido entre Edward y Bella y conmovidos por la marcha de esta, iba a estudiar en California, lejos de Forks, muy, muy lejos de Forks.

Él día llegó y todo se despidieron de ella menos Edward, que no apareció por allí y la desarmó más de lo que ella ya estaba, no había nada que le doliera más que la indiferencia de él, ella en un lugar lejano, muy lejano se había sentido quería por él, habían compartido momentos sumamente cariñosos juntos, habían abrazado sueños juntos, habían cantado, reído, gritado y ahora de todo eso ya no quedaba nada, bueno si, un corazón roto.

**Wow *_+**

**¿Qué me dicen?**

**Ahora las cosas se van a poner potentes, ella se va… ¿El que hará? ¿Ella volverá?**

**No puedo decir nada xD**

**Espero que dejen muchos reviews, otra vez gracias por los del capítulo pasado, y los del pasado, y los del otro pasado xD**

**Un beso y un saludo.**


	9. ¿Feliz navidad?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Como otro Domingo más, otro capítulo, me estoy replanteando subir uno también en la semana como lo hice esta semana, y creo que voy a hacerlo, bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y que lo disfruten.**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**¿Feliz navidad?**

**Bella POV.**

La clase del señor Anderson se me estaba haciendo pesada, las clases en la universidad eran de dos horas y quemaban a una, y más si te tocaba a un profesor tan plasta como lo es el señor Anderson, estudio Periodismo en la universidad de Denali, si, Denali, Esme se emperretó en que me viniera a esta y bueno, yo no iba a defraudarla, estoy aquí porque era la más próxima a Forks. Comparto piso con mi compañera de clase Rachel Black, es algo... como decirlo... ¿Hiperactiva? bueno, vamos a dejarlo en extrovertida, es una Alice humana, físicamente no se parecen en nada, pero por dentro son clavaditas.

El timbre de la última clase sonó, lo cual decía que se habían acabado las clases en unas semanas, mañana era navidad y bueno, habían vacaciones.

Hoy me voy a Forks, espero llegar allí a la hora justa de la cena, no quiero defraudar a Esme ni a Carlisle.

Esquivé a la gente por los pasillos con mis libros fuertemente cogidos a mi pecho, aquí la gente no tenía respeto y si te descuidabas, acababas por los suelos con todo regado, lo digo por experiencia, mi primer día fue así, pero a partir de ese día, aprendí la lección y no me volvió a pasar.

-¡Bely, espera! - gritó una voz conocida a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y allí estaba mi compañera de piso apurada con una tonga de libros en la mano- ¿Vas a casa? - me preguntó cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Sí, hoy vuelvo a Forks, ya sabes... - dije triste, no quería volver, aquí estaba tranquila, alejada de todo y de todos, y apenas pensaba en él, su nombre dolía.

-Ah - murmuró comprendiendo que quise decir, ella lo sabía todo - pues... te acompaño a casa, yo me quedaré aquí, pero porque Billy y Jacob vienen.

-Vale, Rachel - le dije seria- déjalos quedarse en casa, no les dejes que se paguen un hotel, en casa caben y sé que lo haces por mí, pero yo no voy a estar y no me molesta - le dije sinceramente.

-Está bien - dijo no muy convencida, era una compañera fiel y no le gusta molestar, seguimos caminando.

Nos montamos en mi camioneta rojiza anaranjada, como decía Emmett, mi carrasquilla. Me había enamorado de ella una tarde que fui a Seattle con Alice y al día siguiente, la tenía delante de la puerta de casa, como decían ellos, " regalo de graduación" fue el mejor regalo de graduación que nunca me imaginé tener, en realidad, nunca pensé tener todo esto que tengo ahora con los Cullen, cuando mis padres murieron y me pasó lo que me pasó...

_-Niña, esto a penas duele, puede que solo un poquito pero no pasa nada, yo estoy a tu lado, ¿Vale? - sonrió malvadamente- ahora, como una niña buena, abre las piernas._

_-No quiero, me va a hacer daño._

_-Que no niña, en serio, no te dolerá nada, confía en mí._

_-¡Que no quiero! - me revolví debajo suya._

_-No quieras que yo lo haga, será peor, así que date prisa, no tengo todo el día, después de acabar contigo, le toca el turno a mi mujer, ¿Sabes? es muy exigente._

_-¡Cerdo! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! - su agarre se intensificó en mis muñecas._

_-Niña, ¡Ya! ¡Para o será mil veces peor de lo que ya es! te estoy diciendo que abras las piernas - me gritó con ferocidad._

_-No - dije con miedo._

_-Bueno, tú lo has querido, aunque tengo un gran dilema contigo, porque no sé si usar precauciones o no, bueno, como eres todavía pequeña, no la usaré._

_Todo aquello me sonaba a chino, era una pequeña niña sin experiencia, con muchos sueños en los que siempre aparecía el príncipe azul en su caballo y tú eras su princesa, el venía a buscarte y te llevaba a su gran castillo y allí los dos estaban juntos para siempre, felices._

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Reacciona! - gritaba Rachel a mi lado zarandeándome.

Dejé mis recuerdos atrás y volví al presente. Estaba delante de la puerta de casa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó mi compañera asustada.

-Sí, solo ha sido... una ensoñación - intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa, pero al parecer salió mal porque Rachel entró a casa no muy convencida.

Nuestro piso era pequeño, pero te daba el calor de un gran hogar. Tenía un salón-cocina, tres habitaciones, una de Rachel, otra mía y otra era un despacho con estanterías repletas de libros, un escritorio para estudiar y un sillón cama, dos baños, una terraza y una piscina comunitaria, aunque en realidad, no tengo ni idea porque la pusieron si nadie se vaya, hace demasiado frío en Denali durante todo el año como para bañarse en una piscina.

Fui directa a mi habitación sin decir más, la maleta verde que ayer había preparado con mi ropa estaba encima de mi cama esperando ser revisada.

Revisé que estuviera todo, los regalos de Carlisle y Esme, los regalos de Alice y Jasper y los regalos de Rosalie y Emmett. Dios, me dolía, porque siempre, en todas las navidades le tenía un regalo a él, pero este año... era tan diferente, ni siquiera cuando me fui vino a despedirse, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado con su vampira como para despedirse de su "hermana", la cosa era que no lo veía hace cuatro meses, en realidad a ningún Cullen, aquí vivía alejada de todo, y eso en parte era bueno, apenas recordaba y me sentía mejor, aunque él siempre estaba en mi mente, la invadía como cual garrapata.

Lo volví a meter todo en la maleta pero dejé la vestimenta que hoy me iba a poner fuera, como era navidad, haría una excepción.

Me duché el cuerpo y me estregué el famoso champú de piña de Rachel, muchas veces me había dado la lata para que lo usara, pero yo estaba contenta con mi champú de limón así que no tenía necesidad de cambiar, pero hoy se me había gastado y bueno, le pillé el suyo.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla blanca. A trompicones llegué a mi habitación, una patosa mojada no era buena seguridad.

Me puse la ropa interior y pasé a mi ropa, Alice se iba a quedar impresionada, no lo había escogido yo, todo había sido obra de mi gran amiga Rachel la maravillosa, que para todo tenía un repertorio.

Me vestí con un traje blanco sin mangas, sencillo pero impresionante, me llegaba por encima de mis rodillas, era corto, pero por hoy lo soportaría, me calcé unos tacones abotonados negros de infarto y una cazadora de piel negra. Me hice la raya del rojo negra y con rímel aumenté más mis pestañas, con un poco de pintura negra la apliqué en los parpados para dar una mirada más felina y con gloss brillante me embadurné los labios, me miré al espejo y no me creía yo, tenía una mirada indiferente y felina como cuando Rachel había hecho la prueba para mí y mi vestimenta era sensual y sexy pero moderado, porque era de esos que impactan, pero bien, sin enseñar nada. Me planché el pelo con la plancha de Rachel y me lo coloqué a mi gusto, suelto por mi espalda quedaba bien, me llegaba a mitad de la espalda, le tendría que decir a Alice que me lo cortara.

Miré el reloj de que descansaba en la estantería del cuarto, eran las cuatro y media y mi vuelo salía a las cinco y media, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a tiempo.

Llamé a un taxi para que llegara a tiempo y luego me puse a terminar de meter las cosas en la maleta, cuando terminé salí de mi habitación con un triste suspiro y apagué la luz, solo serán tres semanas- me dije a mi misma.

Me despedí de Rachel con un "Cuídate amiga, te quiero" a lo que ella respondió con un "siempre lo hago, pero hazlo tú también, más que yo no me quieres, y ¡Wow! Estas que te sales amiga, si ya lo decía yo, estas impresionante, como el tonto del Edward ese, no te coma es que entonces me plantearé si no es gay porque estás amiga, de toma pan y moja y bla bla bla", que con una simple frase que se supone que me debería de haber dicho, se enrolló tanto que hasta el taxi que me esperaba a bajo empezó a tocar la pita impaciente.

El taxi me dejó a las cinco y diez en el aeropuerto, iba justa. Como pude caminé por el espacioso aeropuerto, no es que fuera en tacones y traje todos los días, no era de mi estilo vestir así, pero hoy la ocasión lo requería.

Pasé mis cosas por la cinta negra del transporte y la chica, cuando le entregué mi pasaporte me dio mi tarjeta de embarque, me deseó feliz vuelo y felices fiesta, con un "igualmente" me fui de allí.

Caminaba por el aeropuerto buscando mi puerta de embarque hasta que pasé por una tienda que me llamó la atención, era una tienda de discos, ¿Una tienda de Cds en un aeropuerto? Era súper raro. La curiosidad me mató y entré, no era solo tienda de discos, sino también de libros.

Me quedé impactada al ver todo lo que me rodeaba, era gigante y había todo tipo de música y libros.

Leí el tipo de música que ponía en la estantería y me acordé de él, Jazz, clásico y blues, esos eran los tres tipos de música que más le gustaban a Edward. Vi por casualidad un disco de Debussy, ponía que era una nueva edición y tuve que cogerlo, al igual que cogí dos Cds de Van Morrison. Llegué a la caja y los deposité allí.

-¿Es para regalo? - me preguntó la dependienta.

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces se lo pondré en una cajita y luego lo envolveremos - con una mirada me preguntó si estaba conforme y yo asentí.

La cajita era una cajita de cartón fuerte con dibujo de notas musicales a los alrededores, nada del otro mundo, la envolvió con los tres Cds dentro, pagué y luego me fui.

Era las cinco veinticinco, seguro ya no quedaba nadie.

Con suerte, conseguí llegar justo a tiempo. Me senté en un sillón del avión y lo único que hice fue mirar la cajita envuelta, esos Cds eran para una persona que bueno, con la que no sabía cómo estaban las cosas, seguro me odiaba y... no sé, era todo muy extraño.

A las nueve en punto de la noche llegué a Forks, la noche estaba buenísima, era extraño, Forks era frío y durante todo el año era invierno, pero esta noche había dado paz a la navidad.

Jasper y Alice fueron a buscarme, como había previsto Rachel, se quedaron sorprendidos al verme enfundada en tacones y vestido, me halagaron tanto que me puse como un tomate.

El camino fue agradable, Jasper y Alice me hablaban de lo ocurrido en la casa durante estos últimos meses en los que yo no había estado, me contaban cada payasada de Emmett, cada apuesta de Jasper y Emmett, cada enfado de Rosalie y se ahorraban cualquier información de Edward, no sabía nada de él, y bueno, tampoco quería averiguarlo, lo mejor seria... evitarnos, un poco.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar esta noche y tampoco sabía que iba a pasar, Alice me dijo que los de Denali estaban allí, esta noche cenarían con nosotros y bueno, supongo que Edward estará con ella y...

-Llegamos - dijo Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando me ponía a pensar, me olvidaba del mundo, siempre me pasaba, tanto con recuerdos como con cosas insignificantes, Rachel me había dicho más de una vez que era malo lo que yo hacía, que habían cosas que no se podía pensar, que se tenían que hacer rápido, en el momento, que no se pensaban que si no la oportunidad se iba.

Me bajé del coche y me quedé mirando al frente, a la casa Cullen, el hogar en el que había vivido ocho años de mi vida.

Suspiré y caminé al frente, Jasper llevaba mi maleta y Alice iba a mi lado.

Abrieron la puerta y Emmett se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome, mejor dicho, estrujándome, sentía que se me iba el aire, pero no dije nada, había extrañado mucho ese abrazo de oso, cuando me soltó me miró y parecían que los ojos se le iban a salir de su lugar.

-¡Dios bendito Bella! Estas tremenda - gritó y todos reímos ante la poca falta de tacto de Emmett, él era así.

Entremos y nos encontramos a todos delante nuestra y lo vi, enfundado en unos preciosos y ceñidos pantalones crema y con una camiseta tres cuartos de rayas marineras del mismo color que su pantalón, iba sencillo pero podía matar a cualquiera.

Esme me estrechó entre sus brazos y yo le correspondí, la había echado tanto de menos, la comida no sabía igual sin ella, y la casa tampoco olía igual sin ella, y nada era igual sin ella, luego pasé a los brazos de Carlisle, que me estrecharon con sobreprotección, saludé a Eleazar, a Kate, a Carmen, a Tanya y a otra chica más que también era de ese aquelarre, una tal Irina que hacía muecas cuando me miraba y luego, se suponía que me tocaba saludar a Edward, pero nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos el uno al otro, parecía sorprendido al verme vestida de esta manera, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado, era una nueva yo.

-Estas muy guapa - me dijo señalándome.

-Tú también - hice lo mismo que él.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, has cambiado, ¿Has crecido? - preguntó.

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que nos vemos, esto... puede ser - dije mordiéndome el labio.

Sonrió y sin pensárselo más, me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hasta donde él estaba y me estrechó en un cálido abrazo que dios, fue mi gloria y a la vez mi perdición. Deposité mis brazos en su cuello y lo apreté más contra mí, el no aflojaba el fuerte agarre de sus brazos contra mi cintura, puse mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Te eché de menos, ¿Sabes? - me dijo en apenas un susurro girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba la mía todavía abrazados.

-Pues no lo parecía - sonreí aunque en realidad me dolía - no te despediste de mí y ni siquiera me felicitaste en mi cumpleaños - aunque era una tontería, eran pequeños detalles que bueno, dolían.

-Lo sé, y te pido disculpas por ellos, fue un bobo y en realidad no sé ni porque no te felicité ni me despedí de ti, creo que era por - pareció pensárselo mejor - no sé.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ejem - alguien carraspeó a nuestras espaldas y nos separamos.

Tanya estaba a nuestro lado con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer le había molestado que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos abrazado, ¡Será celosa la tía!

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Edward se puso en frente mía y durante toda la cena no paró d preguntarme cosas y de hablarme de lo que había hecho durante estos meses en los que yo estuve fuera. Tanya no paró de fulminarme con la mirada en toda la cena y Irina me miraba haciendo muecas, ¿Acaso olía mal? Me había duchado con champú de piña, y olía estupendo, ¿No le gustaría el champú de piña? ¿Sería alérgica? ¡Por dios Bella! Los vampiros no son alérgicos.

Edward se había ido de la casa en lo que yo estuve fuera, se había ido a Nueva Orleans y había vivido allí estos cuatro meses atrás, había descubierto lo que era realmente el Jazz y el Blues, ya que Nueva Orleans es el origen de este tipo de música, había estado tocando con un par de humanos en cafeterías, bares y todas estas cosas, a cambio de nada, lo hacía porque le gustaba, mejor dicho, le encantaba, lo había pasado bien, al contrario que yo, que me pasaba todo el día pensando en él, ¡Hay que joderse! - pensé.

Llegó la hora de los regalos y cada uno puso los suyos debajo del árbol, saqué de la maleta los regalos y cogí la cajita que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, agradecidos y sorprendidos por mi regalo me lo agradecieron con besos y abrazos, sus regalos eran viajes a diferentes puntos del mundo para cada pareja, Jasper y Alice a Nueva Zelanda, sabía que tenían ganas de ir, Carlisle y Esme a China y Rosalie y Emmett a Paris. Llegó el momento del regalo de Edward y me puse a hiperventilar, ¿Y si no le gustaba? Crucé los dedos para que le gustase. Se lo entregué en la cajita y sorprendido por haber obtenido un regalo mío, lo abrió con mucho cuidado sin parar de mirarme, me sentí derretirme en su mirada, el no miraba otra cosa que no fuera a mí y Tanya no paraba de protestar, Edward de vez en cuando la miraba alzando una ceja y luego se giraba a mirarme y me sonreía y yo no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa, al parecer todo entre nosotros se había arreglado.

Se quedó con la cajita en la mano, al fin había desenvuelto el papel de regalo, miraba la cajita y a mi alternativamente.

-Abre la tapa - le dije con un poco de pánico a que lo hiciera, si no le gustaba, me sentiría mal seguro, se lo había comprado a última hora, pero con ilusión de que le gustara.

La abrió y se quedó mirando lo que había dentro con la boca abierta y una cara de sorpresa que en parte me ilusionó pero la otra parte me hizo perder las esperanzas.

Depositó la caja con cuidado en las manos de Carlisle y corrió hacia mí abrazándome, perdí el equilibrio y los dos caímos al suelo, caí encima de ella y nos miramos, me tenía agarrada por la cintura y no me soltaba, yo me agarraba el pelo a los lados para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca - me dijo y parecía sincero.

-¿De verdad? -le pregunté con sorpresa.

Era imposible que los tres Cds que yo le había regalado fueran lo mejor que nunca recibió, porque Tanya le había regalado un nuevo deportivo, los Cds al lado de su nuevo flamante coche no eran nada.

-No - sentí mi mundo caer- porque lo mejor que me pudieron obsequiar eres tú - me sonrió y sentí mi cuerpo temblar.

¿Me estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que estaba diciendo? ¡Dios! ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Algo sonó fuertemente y Edward se levantó levantándome a mi también y poniéndonos en pie a ambos. El enorme árbol de navidad Cullen estaba tirado en el suelo, con todas las bolas de navidad rotas por los suelos y todos los objetos, también habían de cristal, eran las favoritas de Esme, las bolas de cristal que Carlisle le había regalado en su primera navidad, y ahora ellas solo eran cristales esparcidos por el suelo, miré a Tanya, ella lo había tirado.

Todos se agacharon a recoger el desastre y yo también lo hice, iba a recoger una bola de plástico que estaba en el suelo, pero no vi un cristal y me corté con él haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre de mi dedo.

-Au -dije y me volví a poner de pie.

Todos me miraron.

Vi a Irina venir hacia mí como una bala, pero antes de que me tocara, algo en el pecho me impulsó hacia atrás y salí disparada contra la pared, llevándome la mesilla y el cristal de la entrada de Esme. Choqué contra eso y sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el brazo, no quise mirar.

Todo había sido tan rápido. Irina había caído contra el impecable piano de Edward y lo había partido, Edward la había empujado para que no me hiciera nada.

Ahora lo pillaba todo, Irina había estado tentada toda la noche con mi sangre, de ahí todas esas muecas que me dedicaba, no podía estar conmigo en la misma habitación, mi sangre la atraía, todo era un desastre y una locura, ahora la sala estaba completamente llena de cristales, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar y Emmett sostenían a Irina que estaba tentada de venirse contra mí, Jasper apretaba fuertemente su boca con su mano y Alice estaba a su lado controlándolo, Carlisle y Esme acudieron a mi lado y Edward, de pie a unos pasos de mí, me miraba con cara de sufrimiento y con muecas de dolor, sabía que mi sangre le tentaba de una manera mucho más poderosa que a los demás. Se llevaron a Irina y Alice y Jasper se fueron detrás de ellos. Carlisle me habló, pero yo solo podía mirar a Edward, estaba desolado. Me dolía horrores la cabeza y el brazo, quise decirle a Edward que no era nada, pero al ver mi herida del brazo deseé no haber mirado, me estaba mareando, tenía un gran corte en el brazo que seguro me llevaría unos cuantos puntos, ¿Porqué a mi?

**Wow O_O Intento, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo...**

**Una vez más, agradecer por sus reviews, que son maravillosos, gracias (:**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Un saludo y un beso.**


	10. Dolor

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**A ver, siento no haber podido actualizar durante la semana, pero es que, ¡Dios! Tuve muchos exámenes y uf, creí que me iba a ahogar… bueno, no os molesto más y os dejo leer.**

**Las imágenes de este fic están en mi perfil (;**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Dolor.**

**Bella POV.**

-Auch – me quejé mientras Carlisle me cocía la herida del brazo – due…le – dije entrecortadamente.

Mi "padre" y yo estábamos solos en el despacho de él mientras este me succionaba la herida y hacia que no saliese más sangre, podía ver en su mirada como se debatía contra la sangre que corría a mares por mi brazo. ¡Estúpida Tanya! Si no hubiese sido por sus estúpidos celos, ahora no habría pasado nada y estaríamos más felices que unas perdices charlando en familia, pero claro, doña perfecta tenía que ir y arruinarlo todo, ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¡Dios! Yo no sabía cuánto me odiaba ella, pero si sabía cuánto la odiaba yo a ella. Ahora toda la familia debe de odiarme por ser una estúpida humana torpona.

-Ah – me quejé cuando Carlisle dio la última punzada a mi herida.

-Esto ya está – dijo mientras me vendaba el brazo.

-Gracias – dije suspirando aliviada, me había dolido, había evitado mirar y había girado mi cabeza y pensado en otra cosa, pero eso no impedía que me doliera, incluso se me saltaban las lágrimas involuntariamente.

-No tienes que darlas cariño, ahora solo tienes que reposar el brazo, tomarte unas pastillas para el dolor y relajarte – me miró y depositó un beso en mi frente – y por lo que más quieras Bella cielo, no fuerces el brazo, no quiero que se te vuelva a abrir la herida y esta vez sí acabe la cosa en tragedia.

Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que me paraba y miraba como iba a saltar de la mesa, era torpe y tenía que hacerlo con las dos manos.

-¿Me ayudas? – pregunté y Carlisle sonrió y con un ágil movimiento me bajó al suelo.

Mis piernas agradecieron el contacto contra el frío suelo, se me estaban agarrotando de tenerlas sin mover, habíamos estado como una hora y poco más solo para una tonta herida, no era tonta, pero quería pensarlo así.

Levanté la cabeza y allí estaba él, todavía con la ropa de la cena mirándome seriamente desde el marco de la puerta, tenía el seño fruncido y parecía enfrentarse a un gran dilema dentro de su cabeza él solo.

-Hola – le dije cuando llegué a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó sin rodeos echándole unas miradas furtivas a mi brazo.

-Bien, Carlisle dice que no es nada – sonreí pero más bien me salió una mueca.

-Bella, ¿No pudiste tener un poco más de cuidado? – me preguntó Edward con cariño pero a la vez serio y seco.

-Yo… no… no quise que esto pasara – contesté y me quedé mirándolo, era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, solo necesitaba que me abrazara.

-Shu… - intentó callarme poniendo en mi boca – no llores.

-No lloro – contesté y me sorprendí al advertí que si lo estaba haciendo- no al menos voluntariamente.

Edward sonrió con una sonrisa cansada y me acercó a él teniendo mucho cuidado con mi brazo, pude ver en su rostro que estaba alerta por el olor de sangre que mi brazo aún desprendía, están tenso, lo noté en su cuerpo al rodearme con sus brazos.

-Vamos a la cama, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, ese brazo te lo agradecerá – dijo y con una tierna sonrisa me elevó en brazos y caminó por el pasillo con pasos suaves y cortas zancadas hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto con cuidado y la cerró de con un toque de pie apenas audible, se sentó en mi cama y me sentó en su regazo.

Me miró y retiró de mi cara unos cuantos pelos que se había alborotado en la noche.

-Te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama – dijo, ni siquiera preguntó.

Yo no pude hacer más nada que asentir y levantarme para que el pudiera hacerlo.

Me senté en una orilla de la cama y vi como se acercaba a los cajones de mi cajonera y sacaba de ellos mi pijama favorito, una fina camiseta blanca de manga larga de rayas de colores con el pantalón largo a juego, no era nada del otro mundo, pero era cómodo y fresco.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en una fracción de segundo y me quitó la chaqueta de piel, estábamos el uno frente al otro. Me descalcé los tacones, sin antes era de su misma altura, ahora le llegaba a la barbilla, ¡Mierda! Debería de ponerme tacones más a menudo.

Edward deslizó el cortó vestido blanco por mi cuerpo y este cayó a mi lado con un solo desabrochamiento de cremallera, era increíble como Edward podía hacerlo, un simple gesto suyo era como una caricia o una maravilla.

Estaba en ropa interior delante de ella pero no me importó. Su mano se acercó hasta mi plano y blanco vientre y lo rozó con una caricia tan suave y cariñosa que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y disfruté de esa increíble caricia.

_Me rozaba la piel con una mano al mismo tiempo que agitaba su erecto órgano masculino, era tan asqueroso que yo no podía mirar, tenía diez años, sabía que lo hacía para torturarme, se masturbaba delante de mí para castigarme por no haber abierto mis piernas cuando me lo dijo._

_Paró y sentí que me agarraba._

_-Y ahora preciosidad, lo harás tú – asqueroso ser de mierda._

_-¡No!_

No, paré mis pensamientos, no dejaría que los recuerdos estropeasen nada más, ya estaba bien de tantos horribles y tortuosos recuerdos, por esta noche alejaría todo tormento de mi y solo pensaría en Edward, en sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi vientre… ¡No! ¡Ya no tengo miedo! ¡Ya no recuerdo! ¡Ya no siento nada!

Luego siguió con mi cuello y con mi brazo bueno, se paró y abrí los ojos, podía sentir el frío de su cuerpo, estábamos tan cerca.

Su boca estaba a un paso de ser rozada contra la mía. Dio ese último paso y nuestras bocas se rosaron. Fue un sencillo pero a la vez magnífico rose, sus labios eran tan suaves como el algodón y eran adictos. Intensificó nuestro beso abriendo un poco su boca y pidiendo permiso para que su lengua inspeccionase mi boca, le dejé pasar a gusto. Nos separamos cuando a mi me faltó el aire pero mantuvimos las frente unidas.

-Siempre deseé esto – me atreví a decir abriendo mi corazón.

-Te sorprenderías si te dijera que yo lo llevo deseando mucho más que tú, desde que entraste en la casa sabía que no serías una simple hermana para mí, y eso que eras pequeñita, no me acuses de pedófilo por favor – rió triste.

-¿Estas mal porque mi sangre te tienta? – le pregunté sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, o eso quería aparentar.

-No Bela, aunque no te voy a mentir y decir que no me tientas, porque la verdad es muy apetecible, pero he vivido toda mi vida controlándome, y ahora no voy a saltarme las normas, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien – sonrió cínicamente.

-Siento ser tan patosa.

-No es tu culpa – contestó.

SI no era mi culpa, ¿De quién sería? ¿De Tanya? Me pregunto, como se pondría si supiese lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Edward y yo, mejor ni pensarlo.

-¿Y Tanya, Edward? – pregunté separándome de él, quería mirarle a la cara y ver que me decía toda la verdad, aunque era un buen actor y podía hacerme creer lo que quisiese.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó interesado.

-Eh… lo que acaba de pasar…

Rió enterándose por fin de lo que había pasado.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? – me preguntó y asentí – bien, pero primero te vestiremos, no quiero que te pongas enferma y Esme me eche la bronca por ello – rió pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, podía notar que algo lo atormentaba, y sabía que era yo.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto – dije intentado quitarle un peso de encima – sé que no te resulta fácil y yo no quiero que luches contra ti mismo, sé que no es muy agradable.

Sonrió y con cuidado cogió mi mano y deslizó mi camiseta cuidadosamente por ella, el rose de su mano y de la tela del pijama me hizo temblar.

-¿Tienes frio? – preguntó divertido.

Reí y le di un leve toque con mi puño en sus costillas, sabía que no le haría nada, pero era un simple gesto humano de "no seas bobo".

Levantó mi pierna derecha y me puso el pantalón, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda y cuando terminó me llevó hacia la cama y me recostó en ella debajo de las sábanas con la cabeza en alto apoyada en los cojines y mi brazo malo por encima, me dolía aunque no iba a admitirlo.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y me miró, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mirándonos sin decir nada, pero fueron maravillosos.

-Tanya ya no es nada – dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio que manteníamos – desde que te fuiste lo dejamos, no valía la pena engañarnos, no llegaríamos a nada – dijo y deslizó su mano por mi mejilla.

-¿Porqué estabais juntos? – pregunté con voz ronca.

-Para olvidarme de ti, la usé Bella, y me siento mal por ello, porque no se lo merecía, ni ella ni nadie, jugué con ella como si fuera un títere y no una persona, estuvo mal por mi parte pero es que necesitaba sacarte de mí, éramos "hermanos" tienes que comprenderme – dijo y asentí, tenía un nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba hablar- pero bueno, ahora… ya no me veo con fuerzas suficientes como para alejarme de ti, y si tu lo quieres todavía después de haberte hecho el daño que te hice, me quedaré a tu lado.

-No quiero que te vayas – dije desesperada y con una voz que no era ni mía.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme – sonrió y me tapó aún más con la manta.

Hice una mueca por el dolor en mi brazo, empezaba a escocer y sentí como mis ojos se nublaban cristalinamente.

-Iré a por unos calmantes – dijo Edward y salió de mi habitación apresurado.

Estaba recostada en la cama rodeada de almohadones y cómodas sábanas, con el brazo elevado en un cojín más grande que los demás cuando sentí unos ruidos fuera de mi puerta, al principio no me alarmé porque pensé que era Edward, pero luego aprecié que no era él porque se mantenía en la puerta con la incertidumbre de si pasar o no.

Al final optó por entrar y mi corazón se paró, era Tanya, enfundada en su pasional vestido rojo me miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación, ¿Vendría a rematar su trabajo?

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó con voz indecisa.

-Si- contesté incómoda.

Se acercó a mí con movimientos gráciles y poco decididos y señaló una esquina de mi cómoda cama, asentí, estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse.

La miré con frialdad, gracias a ella tenía un dolor insoportable en el brazo, aunque no podía culparla, ella no tenía la culpa, decidí ser menos fría, yo no era igual que ella.

-Siento mucho lo de tu brazo – empezó a hablar con voz insegura - ¿Te duele mucho?

-Bueno, algo – dije restándole importancia.

-Felicidades – soltó de pronto y me dejó desconcertada.

-¿Por… qué?

-No te hagas la inocente Bella, Edward es tuyo – dijo con tristeza.

-Tanya, creo que confundes las cosas – le dije y me incorporé en la cama para poder verla mejor.

-Bella, no haces falta que sientas lastima por mí, yo lo sabía desde el primer momento que decidí estar con él cuando me lo propuso, no soy boba, ¿Sabes? Sabía que por algo lo hacía y no me importó ser su juguete, pero ahora comprendí que siempre has sido tú y yo con eso no puedo luchar – me miró y sentí odio hacia mí misma, la estaba haciendo sufrir – solo te pido que le cuides y que le hagas feliz y le des esa felicidad que conmigo nunca puede alcanzar – dijo y salió disparada hacia la puerta, antes de que se fuera hablé.

-Gracias Tanya – me sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Estaba estupefacta, hacia gruñía y me mataba con la mirada, tiraba un árbol de navidad haciendo que me agachara a recoger y me cortara y ahora, entra y acepta lo que mierda sea que Edward y yo mantenemos ahora mismo, es increíble.

Esperando el calmante que nunca llegó me quedé dormida, ¿Dónde estaría Edward?

**Sé que es corto, lo siento, pero prometo dejaros dos capítulos en la semana a parte del de siempre de todos los Domingos (:**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un beso y un saludo.**


	11. El valor del recuerdo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, si es así lo sabréis.**

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Pronto verdad? Pero os prometí que os traería tres capítulo en esta semana, y como yo mis promesas las cumplo aquí os dejo el capítulo 11, ¿Once ya? Pues sí, gracias a ustedes, me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews, ¡Chicas! Saqué un 8,5 en física, todavía estoy O_O y como estoy más feliz que una perdiz, haré este capítulo lo mejor pero de lo mejor que puedo, me dejaré los sesos para sacar lo mejor de mí (: Que lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo.

Las imágenes del fic en mi perfil (:

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**El valor del recuerdo.**

**Edward POV.**

Bajé las escaleras a mi pachorra natural, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría toda mi vida, Bella para mí es más que una persona importante y si me quedo con ella mucho tiempo más, la lastimaría. Su sangre es tan… no hay palabras para describirla, pero lo que realmente me atrae de ella es como levanta la barbilla con orgullo cada vez que tropieza con algo, o como se defiende antes las boberías de Emmett, o como se le ciñen los vestidos a la cintura o como… bueno, podría pegarme aquí más de un año y seguir diciendo cosas encantadoras de Bella y sin que hubiese alguna mala, porque aunque la gente se empeñe en decir que lo perfecto es imperfecto y que lo perfecto no existe, señores, tengo que decir que si existe, y tiene nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan.

Pero sin duda, lo que más me gustaba de Bella es cuando le rozas, con apenas una caricias perceptible y en seguida su cara coge ese color rojo que la hace verse especial y preciosa, definitivamente, estoy perdiendo los papeles por esa muchacha a la que le llevo cien años si no es que más.

Me quedé como una piedra, si no es que ya lo estaba al llegar al salón. Tanya, Irina, Elezar, Kate y Carmen estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de mis familiares. ¿No se iban a quedar una semana? Apenas llevan dos días aquí.

Pero al momento lo comprendí todo al leer sus mentes.

_No puedo permanecer aquí ni un minuto más, tengo miedo a matar a esa pobre muchacha. _Esa era Irina sin duda, se sentía apenada y culpable por lo que había pasado esta noche. Pude ver a través del rabillo del ojo como Jasper estaba concentrado en relajarla.

_Me ha ganado, ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? Yo soy más mayor, más madura, tengo experiencia, puedo hacerle el amor como nunca nadie se lo haya hecho. _Esa era Tanya y me sorprendí al verme pegado a su brazo, le estrechaba fuertemente el brazo con mi mano. Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podía pensar Tanya eso? Era repulsivo. ¿Acaso pensaría que quería pervertir a Bella?

-Edward hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Esme asustada ante mi repentino acto.

Callé hasta que pensé que había llegado el momento de hablar después de que Tanya y yo nos dirigiéramos unas miradas de odio.

-No pasa nada mamá, es solo que Tanya y yo debemos de mantener una conversación – todos se sentaron en los sillones como dispuestos a escuchar – privada – sentencié y todos rezongaron.

Seguí agarrando a Tanya del brazo y salimos al aire libre, al jardín trasero.

Aunque yo no podía sentir el frío, percibí el aire que hacía, era una bonita noche para ser sinceros, aunque no enraba en mis favoritas.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? – preguntó Tanya rompiendo el silencio hipócritamente.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa Tanya, y también sé que fuiste a hablar con Bella y que mentiste falsamente, aunque bueno, eso a ti se te da muy bien – la miré duramente – eres tan falsa Tanya, tan, tan falsa.

-¿Ah, sí? - se acercó a mí y con uno de sus largos dedos me elevó la barbilla – pues déjame decirte que no soy la única falsa, porque tú – me señaló – cariño, eres tan, o más falso que los billetes del monopolio.

Le agarré fuertemente los brazos, como si fuera una varilla de hierro que quisiese estrangular, me permitía hacerlo porque sabía que ella no sufriría ningún daño, de ser así, no la trataría de este modo, ante todo soy un caballero.

-No vale la pena seguir hablando contigo, es como intentar razonar con un niño pequeño que se empeña en algo con mucho fervor – la miré con resentimiento – y tú Tanya, eres más niña chica de lo que Bella a sus diecisiete pueda ser, y eso que le llevas como unos ciento veinte y me estoy quedando corto.

Eché a andar por el verdoso césped que Esme con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido que saliera, era un pasto muy raro y difícil de que floreciera, pero con el clima de Forks y el fervor y cariño que Esme siempre le daba consiguió nacer.

-Te arrepentirás Edward Cullen, lo harás, y lo pagarás con la moneda más cara, sé cómo hacer que te retuerzas de dolor sin atacarte físicamente.

Iba a girarse y atacar a Tanya por lo sucia y rastrera que era, pero esta ya había desaparecido. Corrió hacia la casa, esto no podía seguir acabar aquí, Tanya Denali acaba de amenazarle y Edward sabía bien que había nombrado a Bella indirectamente.

Llegué a la casa en cuestión de segundos, pero ellos ya no estaban allí, no había rastro de ninguno. Maldita miedica. Tanya era esa clase de mujer fría, víbora y felina, que hablaba mucho pero que luego en realidad, a la hora de la verdad se ahogaba con sus propias palabras. Edward entendía que estuviera furioso porque él la hubiese usado para olvidar a Bella, pero de ahí a amenazar con hacer algo…ya era pasarse de castaño oscuro.

En la vida cometemos muchos errores, incluso volvemos a tropezar con la misma piedra, una, dos, tres o vete tú a saber cuántas veces con la misma piedra, las cosas pueden salirnos bien, mal, pero ante todo el orgullo es lo último que se pierde y Tanya acababa de perderlo.

Resentido y enfadado conmigo mismo, subí a mi cuarto y cerré con un portazo la puerta, esperaba no haber despertado a Bella.

Me tiré en mi cómodo y negro sofá y dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran. Ese sofá para mí era como una cajita en la que guardas todas las cartas que tus amigos te hicieron algún día, todas las fotos de las vacaciones, papeles que para la gente no tienen sentido pero que para ti son más que simples papeles.

Recuerdo el día en que me di cuenta de que Isabella Swan, era para mí algo más que una simple "hermanita adoptiva" más, pero pensaba distinto, era como si tuviera el deber de protegerla.

_La noche era horrible. Miles y miles de relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de Forks, además de que estaba cayendo una gran lluvia y estábamos en alerta naranja por una tormenta de invierno._

_Estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón negro de siempre leyendo un burca por amor, me gustaban aquellos libros en los que se narraban cosas diferentes a lo que yo vivía día a día, por ejemplo este libro, me fascinaban las diferentes culturas del mundo, eran tan raras y diferentes que eso las hacia especial y excitante._

_Un relámpago estañó seguido de un grito y mi puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una pequeña Bella asustada._

_-Edward, Edward – gritó histérica tirándoseme encima cuando llegó al sofá – tengo miedo Edward – decía con voz inocente._

_-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Bella? – dije rodando los ojos._

_Intentaba evitarla lo más que podía, no es que me irritase ni nada por el estilo, si no que su sangre era demasiado tentadora para mi, era como si a un diabético le pusieras una golosina delante sabiendo que no podía comérsela, se le haría la boca agua._

_-Los relámpagos estañan fuerte Edward – hipoteaba llorando – y tengo miedo._

_Al decir esto último sus pequeñas manitas apresaron mi camiseta y se atrajo hacia mí colocando su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho y abrazándome por la cintura, no podía rodearme, era demasiado chiquitita._

_¿Qué iba a ser? Era tan dulce que no podía apartarla de mi lado y más en un día como hoy, yo también tenia de pequeño mucho miedo, pero sin embargo mi madre estaba para arroparme, y ella no tenía a nadie, solo a mí y a mi familia._

_La atraje más contra mí y la estrujé para que entrara en calor. Cogí la mantita que traía arrastrando y la tapé colocando su muñequito encima de mi regazo para jugar con él y sacarle una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunté refiriéndome al muñeco._

_-Angus – contestó con naturalidad dejando de llorar._

_-¿Algún motivo en especial por el que llamarle así?_

_-Si – contestó pegándose más a mí._

_-¿Puedes contármelo? – pedí con mi voz más dulce, este angelito no se merecía más maltratos._

_-Pues porque a papá le gustaba ACDC y el cantante se llama así, Angus Young, y pensé que si le ponía así a mi peluche papá estaría siempre conmigo al igual que mamá – dijo y pude ver como temblaba, empezaría a llorar._

_-¿Cómo sabes tanto de música? – le pregunté sorprendido, los niños odian ese tipo de música y no se sienten tan interesados como para preguntar quienes son o como se llaman, al menos que sea RBD o Patito feo, que es horrible._

_-Me gusta la música, sobretodo como canta Freddie Mercury, es diferente al igual que Van Morrison, estilos diferentes, con voces diferentes e imposible igualarles Eddie, además que en la vida pocas veces escucharemos a gente como ellos, sobre todo si esos grupos de series de novatos siguen apareciendo como Hannah Montanna, Patito Feo y esas cosas, son horribles._

_Edward se quedó con la boca abierta, como diría Rosalie, con las bragas colgando, ¿Cómo una niña de diez años podía saber tanto y pensar de ese modo? Bella no era una niña normal, era un tesoro y se prometió cuidarla como tal._

_-A mí también me gusta Van Morrison, es mi cantante favorito – dijo Edward intentando entablar conversación con Bella, quería saber más sobre ella._

_-También es mi cantante favorito – gritó Bella y se tiró encima suya._

_-¿Ah sí? Y, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él?_

_-Su __yugagebrigou__ – dijo Bella haciendo que Edward estañase en una gran carcajada._

_En serio, ¿Esa niña de ojos chocolates podía sorprenderlo más?_

_-¿Brown Eyed Girl? – preguntó Edward pensando en alguna canción de su cantante favorito que tuviera una letra parecida con el ritmo que Bella había entonado._

_-¡Sí! – gritó y se le tiró al cuello._

_-Eres una caja de sorpresas – suspiró Edward frotándole la espalda a la pequeña, ella lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por el cuello y no lo iba a soltar._

_-¿Sabes Eddie? – dijo separándose un poco de él para verle mejor la cara._

_Edward odiaba que le dijeran Eddie, pero de los labios de Bella no se escuchaban tan mal._

_-¿Qué Belly? – jugó Edward llevándose como premio una gran sonrisa de la niña._

_-Que ya no tengo miedo, gracias a ti – le miró y le sonrió, podía verse un huequito entre sus labios, le faltaba una paleta – creo que serás el mejor hermano del mundo – dijo salió corriendo de la habitación._

_¿El mejor hermano del mundo? Esa niña estaba loca._

_Volvió reír ante la interpretación de Bella con la canción de Van Morrison, ¿Qué pensaría Van al haber escuchado a Bella cantar? Seguro que pensaría como él, que era adorable._

_Unos minutos después Bella entró por la puerta y se tiró contra su fuerte cuerpo otra vez._

_Pero esta acción lo dejó más desconcertado que la anterior, Bella le había besado la mejilla, solo había corrido hasta allí para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Esa niña era rara, muy rara._

**Cortito, ¿Verdad? Si, lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que debía cortarlo aquí…**

**¿Cuál será la amenaza de Tanya? Pues eso se sabrá en unos capítulos más, creo que dos, aunque a esta historia no le queda mucho… creo que lo dejaré en veinte capítulos… **

**Que tierno Edward, ¿Verdad? Bueno, no se alarmen, vuelvo en seguida, intentaré mañana traerles otro (:  
¿Reviews?**

**Un beso y un saludo.**


	12. Bosque con nombre desconocido

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_¡Hay chicas! Los einto realmente el haber faltado a mi palabra pero es que en serio, estaba demasiado ocupada con el instituto como para poder escribir y encima mi madre se fue para Inglaterra y me dejó en con mis abuelos, ¿Lo veis justo? ¡Pues imaginaros mi cabreo! Bueno, no os mareo más y os dejo el capítulo ¿Doce? Si, el doce. Wow, doce ya, gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo, espero que os guste. Nos leemos abajo (:_

Las fotos de este fic están en mi perfil (; 

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero es que en este ordenador el WordPad no tiene correctión.**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Bosque con nombre desconocido.**

Las semanas pasaban en la casa Cullen y la relación de Edward y Bella ya estaba confirmada, eran oficialmente novios. Al principio lo ocultaron por temor a lo que pudieran pensar, pero se arrepintieron de no haberlo dicho en cuanto se declararon mutuamente al día siguiente a la caída de Bella pues en la casa se lo tomaron más que bien y estaban muy contentos.

Aunque Bella no lo sabía, Edward estaba atormentado con la idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella, la amenaza de Tanya había sido directa y clara y si a ella le pasara algo, él se moriría, y más ahora que habían empezado algo serio.

**Edward POV.**

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el sensato de los dos? - pregunté contra sus labios.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba encima del mío tan precionado que estaba seguro que se estaba congelando, pero como ella era así de especial pues no decía nada.

-Pues - dijo besando otra vez mis labios - porque - otro beso - tú - otro beso - eres - otro beso - el más - otro beso - mayor.

No esque me molestara que me besara, pero es que lo hace tan bien que es que tengo miedo de perder el control con ella porque no me perdonaría ni por el mínimo margen de error, con ella tenía que ser todo perfecto, porque yo sabía que ella era mi chica, la chica de mis sueños, de mi vida, de mi eternidad.

-¿ Me estas llamando viejo? - le pregunté alsando una ceja comicamente en parte para separarme de ella, aunque estuviera congelado podía notar como subía la temperatura.

-¿Yo? - preguntó asustada ante la serediedad de mi rostro.

Me reí a carcajada limpia y la agarré por la cintura dejandola en el suelo de pie delante mía.

-Si, tú - le dije otra vez serio.

-¿Eres bipolar, Ed? - me preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Pagarás por ello Bella Swan, a mi, el vampiro más temeroso de todo Forks nadie le dice bipolar - dije y la miré, tenía una nota cómica de sorpresa en la cara.

La cogí sin dejar que previera mis pasos y la alzé como un saco de papas en mi hombro y caminé a paso humano hacia la casa mientras ella se resistía, me gritaba y me decía de todo, nada lindo por cierto. ¡Ah! y me amanezaba, cosas como : " Edward Cullen, bajame ahora mismo o buscaré la manera de cortarte la pichila" , "Edward idiota, que me sueltes", "¿Quieres que te pegue, verdad?", me reí ante las ocurrencias de esa loca humana que me tenía tontamente enamorado, ¿Como podía ser tan maravillosa aún insultandome?

Esta chica es, será y fue mi perdición. ¿Qué haras cuando no la tengas? - me preguntó alguien en mi fuero interno.

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora, ahora que todo iba feliz no iba a echarlo por la borda solo por pensar en el futuro, ya me enfrentaría a él más adelante.

Al fin llegamos a la casa, me desesperaba andar a paso humano, era tan desesperante, ¡Y luego ellos se quejaban de los pobres animalitos las tortugas! Ellos eran peor.

En el salón todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas. Jasper y Emmett como siempre enganchados a los videojuegos mientras Alice diseñaba nueva ropa para vestirnos al mismo tiempo que se derretía por Jasper, la verdad me sorprendía la relación de mi hermano el emo y de mi hermana la duende, eran muy discretos, nunca los había visto delante nuestra con una acción subida de tono, al contrario que Rosalie y Emmett que cada dos por tres nos brindaban con una de ellas, ¿Porqué se tomaban el sexo tan a la ligera? Eso era algo demasiado bonito como para convertirlo en algo tan asqueroso como la barbie y el ken lo hacían. Carlisle no estaba por todo aquello, seguro estaba en su despacho, no salía de allí y Esme tampoco se veía por aquí así que... mejor no pensar en donde podría estar y con quien, aunque...

_Más Carlisle, más._

¡Oh, dios! No, no puede ser, ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera Diosito? Era realmente asqueroso poder ver las relaciones sexuales de tus hermanos y encima, como eran pocas, las de tus padres, cualquiera que no fuera como yo se hubiera pillado un trauma ya desde hace mucho, pero yo había conseguido controlarlo y podía esquivar pensamientos que no me interesaban.

Desvié mi atención de Carlisle y Esme, mejor así.

-¡Sueltame bestia! - gritó Bella aporreando mi espalda, apenas podía notar un sensible cosquilleo en la espalda.

-¡Emmett bajala! - gritó Rosalie desde el sillón mirandome enfadada - se va a vomitar - me advirtió pero no le hize caso hasta que lo escuché.

No quize mirar y subí hacia el cuarto de Bella y corrí al baño. La bajé de mi hombro y mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas, había vomitado, estaba toda manchada, al igual que lo estaría mi espalda.

Bella corrió al bater y siguió echandolo todo por la boca.

Me sentí culpable, estaba así de mal por mi culpa, ¿Es que nunca podría estar con ella sin hacerle daño? Cada cosa, cualquier gesto...

Me sentí como una basura.

Después de unos diez minutos en los que no vomitó se separó de la taza del bater y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y la espalda y la cabeza apolladas en la pared. Me sentí aún más mal al ver su rostro pálido como la leche.

-Antes de que digas nada - me miró levantando una mano hacia mi debilmente - no estoy mal y no es culpa tuya.

Se levantó y salió del baño empujando torpemente la puerta. Tendría que recompensarla.

La seguí y ella se acostó en la cama. Palmeó un sitio a su lado invitandome a acostarme a su lado, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero podía ver en su mirada el "por favor". Me acerqué cautelosamente a su lado y me tumbé frente a ella. Cogió mi mano y la puso en su cintura, se acercó hacia mi todo lo que la naturaleza humana le fue posible y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Cánta por favor - dijo y depositó un suave beso en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer.

_Eres todo lo que quiero_

_Todo lo que siempre anhelo_

_Tu eres mi voz, mi ser, mi ángel en la oscuridad_

-Me encanta - susurró pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

_Bésame te hare feliz yo estaré para ti_

_La soledad se marcha cuando tu estas aquí_

_Besarte me hace feliz quédate junto a mi_

Le acaricié el pelo caoba con mi mano y sonrió ante mi conctacto.

_Bella nada temo nada nos separa_

_Estaré cuidándote por siempre estoy aquí_

_Bella no te vayas romperé murallas_

_Y estaremos juntos hoy y siempre ven aquí_

_Mírame a los ojos sabes que te quiero_

_Me siento tan solo no te tengo junto a mi_

_Con toda mi alma estaré contigo_

_Hasta que despiertes y sonrías para mí_

-Te amo.

Sonreí ante lo que salió de sus labios, me ama.

_Al despertar oir tu voz me llena de emoción_

_Duérmete otras ves que por ti cantare_

_El crepúsculo se esconde y contigo estoy_

_Pídelo y mi ser yo por ti mi amor te daré_

- ¿Tú me quieres?

-Yo te amo, Bella.

_Edward no me dejes llévame contigo_

_No quiero ir al cielo si no puedes ir ahí_

_Toda mi confianza estará contigo_

_Hasta que los dos estemos juntos hasta el fin_

-¿Y Tanya?

-Bella - suspiré contra su cabello - ¿Por qué sigues dandole vueltas a lo de Tanya?

-No sé, es que... - se giró y me miró - tengo un mal presentimiento...

La volví a acostar contra mi pecho y la acurruqué todo lo más que pude contra mi, no quería que me viera el rostro, ella también lo había notado.

-Duerme Bella, estás un poco débil por que vomitaste.

Seguí cantando.

_Edward yo te amo no vengas en vano_

_No me arrepiento de lo que sentí por ti_

_Tu eres mi vida toma ya mi alma_

_No la necesito porque tuya siempre fue_

_Bajo esta luna llena siempre te diré_

_Que a ti yo te doy mi amor y mi ser_

_Tu beso casi mágico me lleva junto a ti_

_Esta vez yo por ti mi vida entregaré_

-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? - me preguntó adormilada.

-Siempre.

Cuando Bella se hubo dormido salí de su cama y la tapé bien antes de irme, con un suave roze de nuestros labios salí dejandola dormida en su cama, parecía un ángel soñador.

Busqué a Alice por toda la sala, la necesitaba para la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Bella, era como una pequeña compensación por lo que hoy le había echo cuando la subí a mi hombro, en ningún momento pensé que se podía poner así, sé que los humanos son delicados, pero por dios, de qué manera lo son.

-¿Donde está Alice? - le pregunté a Emmett que estaba acurrucado al lado de Rosalie en el salón sentados mientras veían el titanic no se ni por cuanta vez ya.

-No sabemos - dijo Emmett concentrado en la película.

Vale, no me iban a decir nada porque la película era mucho más importante que su hermano, genial.

-Es que no puedo leer su mente - dije frustrado.

-¿Tehas concentrado? - preguntó Rosalie asqueada porque no la dejaba ver la película en paz.

-No - contesté sinsero.

-¡Pues hazlo! - me gritó Emmett dirigiendome una mirada asesina.

Pero que caracter dios mío, es peor que cuando me tocó hacer aquel trabajo de ciudadania en el instituto de Australia y me tocó ir a cuidar a una viejecita por la tarde y me gritó porque le hacia preguntas y ella quería ver en paz su telenovela, ¡Hay que joderse! - pensé.

Me concentré en Alice.

Alice, Alice, Alice.

_Mmm, Jasper, como me encanta que metas tus dedos en mi... ¡Grr!_

¡Para! me dije a mi mismo y desvié mis pensamientos.

Segunda vez en el día de hoy. ¿QUé le pasaba a esta gente? Estaban completamente locos.

Subí hacia la habitación de Jasper y Alice, en la última planta y toqué apenas con un simple golpé en la puerta, esperé a que me abrieran.

En unos minutos Alice estaba delante mía vestida como antes.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? - me preguntó con los ojos llameantes de rabia.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó todavía con la ira contenida.

-Voy a hacerle una sorpresa a Bella y necesito que la vistas - dije.

La cara de mi hermana pasó del más profundo odio al más tierno y feliz amor, ¿Y luego el bipolar soy yo? Já.

**Bella POV.**

-¡Por dios Alice! ¿Por qué estoy así vestida? - pregunté furiosa, odiaba que no me dijeran nada, no me gustaban las sorpresas.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo decirtelo Bella, es una sorpresa - dijo Alice con una sonrisilla sabionda en los labios.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? - enarqué las cejas.

-Ya lo verás, ahora vamonos - dijo mi hermana la duende empujandome delicadamente por la cintura.

Parecía su barbie. Me había dejado vestir por ella durante toda la tarde, además de que me tuvo que maquillar y peinar, es un suplicio tener como hermana a Alice.

Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido ancho con trozos de tela en forma de serpetinas colgando por el cuello, de un fantástico lila primaveral y con unas botas marrones de tacón, y para rematar me había puesto un sombrerito muy gracioso. Encantadora Alice - notese el sarcasmo.

Llegué hasta el salón arrastrada por Alice y salimos de la casa casi volando. Nos metimos en el coche de la duende y no hablamos en todo el camino. Yo queria estar con Edward no pasarmela con mi hermana vete a saber haciendo qué.

Suspiré y me recosté contra el sillón.

Unos minutos después el auto paró en la entrada de un bosque del que desconocia el nombre.

-A...Alice, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunté asustada, las ideas y los planes de Alice eran muy locos y solían salir mal, además de que tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo saldría mal.

-Ponte esto en los ojos hermanita - dijo al tiempo que me tendía una bandera de Inglaterra en forma de pañuelo.

-Oh no - exclamé soltando el pañuelo - no pienso vendarme los ojos, a saber que pensarás hacer conmigo - dije sintiendo miedo por primera vez.

Alice rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Venga Bella, yo no haría nada que te hiciera daño, ¡Por dios! confía en mi - dijo y fue tan rápido todo que cuando me quize dar cuenta no veía nada y tenía alglo de frío, habíamos salido al bosque.

-No te muevas - me dijo al mismo tiempo que me dejaba en no se donde.

-Alice, no te vayas - le dije y tendí mis brazos desesperadamente para atraparla, pero estaba ciega por el pañuelo.

La perra de Alice me había dejado sola en medio del bosque, ¿Qué sorpresa era esa? ¡Iba a matarla!

Agarré el pañuelo con mis dos manos furiosamente y me lo aparté de la cara, ¿Para qué tanta estupidez? Frustrada y enojada abrí los ojos y me quedé sorprendida.

Mi cerebro tardó un poco en procesarlo todo. Cuando pude reaccionar comenzé a llorar.

**¿Y? ¿Gustó?  
De verdad, siento no haber podido actualizar antes.**

**Os adoro, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me dan muchos ánimos y me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**¿Merezco más reviews?**

**¡Saludos y besos!**


	13. Tarde o temprano pasaría

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A:** _Posiblemente he tardado un poquito en subir, ¿Verdad? ¡Lo siento! Ahora ya volví a casa, y puedo escribir y subir... Bueno...¡Qué tengo nuevas ideas para el fic! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Nos leemos a bajo._

**Las fotos del fic están en mi perfil.**

******Miedos entre caricias.****  
**  
**Tarde o temprano pasaría.**

**Bella POV.****  
**

¿Esto que veían mis ojos era real? ¿Podría ser verdad o era una simple alucinación? Quizás eran los efectos segundarios de los medicamentos de esta mañana...  
Estábamos en una parte del bosque, al lado de un fuerte y robusto árbol en el que a su lado había tendido un colchón chino precioso con distintas especies de flores esparcidas en él, un estéreo y una cesta con lo que supuse que sería comida, todo esto era obra de Edward, a Emmett esto no se le ocurriría ni de broma.

-¿Bella?

Su voz...

Esto era real.

Me lancé contra él estrechándome fuertemente contra él, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme llorar? Ahora seguro tendría la cara como la tinta vieja y corrida de un pergamino pirata. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y apoyé mi cara en su hombro, estaba ligeramente elevada en el aire, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, por mucho tacón alto que llevara, Edward era mucho más alto que yo.

-Es hermoso - le susurré en el oído mientras intentaba que mis lágrimas cesaran.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras? - preguntó apartándome de su hombro para poder mirarme a la cara.

Reí ante lo absurdo de la situación, ¿Por qué llorar si todo es perfecto?

-Es alegría Edward - le di un dulce beso en los labios - la verdad, para ser un vampiro de cien años, estás un poco atrofiado - reí.

Pareció haber escarmentado de la última vez que le había dicho algo para molestarlo, porque hizo ademán de levantarme para darme vueltas en castigo pero se contuvo y en vez de eso me miró y me sonrió con una tierna sonrisa.

No lo pude evitar y me lancé a sus labios. Fieramente el me respondió al beso. Nuestras lenguas luchaban en una guerra de salivazos, competían por deslizarse una primero que la otra, no era para nada asqueroso, era todo lo contrario. Edward se dejó llevar y con una mano en mi cintura, llevó la otra a mi cuello y empezó a acariciarme. Apreté mi cuerpo más contra él.

Pasaron de ser besos llenos de cariño y amor a ser deseo y pasión. Deslizó sus frías manos por cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, rozó apenas mi muslo, intentó retirar la mano pero yo la atrapé posándola en mi blanco muslo e incitándolo a acariciarme.

Desplazaba sus manos rápidas por mi cuerpo, llegó un momento en el que la pasión se hizo tan latente que empezó a deslizar mi vestido por mi cuerpo, este cayó al suelo con solo deslizarlo por mis hombros.

Agarré los botones de la camiseta de cuadros de Edward y los empecé a sacar uno a uno, aumentando la pasión, como iba lento, Edward acabó haciéndolo por mí.

Me levantó por los muslos y me llevó al colchón chino que estaba tendido en el suelo al lado del árbol. Estiró la mano hasta el estéreo y puso una canción que conocíamos demasiado bien, "It´s my life" de Bon Jovi en versión acústica, él sabía que me encantaba.

Llegó un momento, no sé cómo, pero nos encontrábamos los dos en ropa interior, las caricias de Edward se intensificaban. Acarició por arriba mi pecho, pero este todavía estaba cubierto por el sujetador. Se dio cuenta de que estorbaba y lo desabrochó, de una forma tan sensual que me hizo estremecer.

Seguía besándome ante todo.

Deslizó cuidadosamente su mano por mi vientre plano y blanco, lo acarició y mimó haciendo dibujitos inútiles en el, provocándome, me estremecí. Llevó su mano a la gomilla de mi braga y ahí me di cuenta de que no podía seguir, ¿Por qué? Yo quería continuar.

_-¿Quieres estarte quieta? ¡Me empiezas a hartar niña! - el encapuchado insistía en mi intentado bajar mis braguitas, pero yo tenía las piernas fuertemente apretadas entre sí como para que no pudiera, de momento._

___-¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!_

___-Ya he perdido bastante tiempo cuando tú no quisiste satisfacerme sin necesidad de que yo te tocara a ti, con que tú me hubieses tocado a mí, hubiese bastado, pero claro, tenías que complicar las cosas y por eso ahora te saldrá más caro el remedio - insistía de tal manera que empezaba a hacerme daño._

___-¡No! ¡Esto no está bien!_

___-No importa como esté, aquí lo que importa querida es que abras las piernas...__  
__Consiguió que dejara de presionar mis piernas fuertemente una contra la otra, con su fuerza de animal me hizo daño, tenía herida en los pies del forcejeo. Intenté zafarme, pero cogió mi pierna derecha y la puso al rededor de su asquerosa cintura grasienta.__  
__Me miró por última vez._

___Sonrió._

___Y entró en mí._

-¡Para! - grité cuando Edward ya había conseguido quitarme las braguitas y el también se había sacado sus bóxer y estaba preparado para entrar.

Se paró de repente y pareció sorprendido al contemplar como estábamos, parecía no haber estado consiente en todo lo que habíamos hecho, fue como si volviera a la vida, me soltó y me tapó rápidamente con su camisa apartándose de mi y metiéndose en sus bóxers.

Ninguno habló en un tiempo, creo que había pasado una según el estéreo, ya no sonaba ni música ni nada, el momento pareció congelarse para volverse una pesadilla.

Edward se encontraba en la otra parte de la colcha china y yo en la otra punta. Me había puesto su camiseta y tenía mi ropa interior.

Me acerqué a él con miedo a su rechazo, miedo a que se alejara de mi lado.  
Dejó que me acercara y me sentara a su lado, no me miraba. Cogí una de sus manos que descansaba en su cara tapándosela. Creo que tapar una cara tan bonita como la de él debería ser un delito.

Llevé su mano a mi rodilla apretada fuertemente entre las mías, estaba congelada.

-No te culpes, no tienes la culpa - dije intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, sabía que se estaba culpando ahora mismo por lo que había pasado hacia una hora.

Me miró con el dolor reflejado en su preciosa cara.

-Nada de lo que me digas ahora me hará sentir mejor Bella, así que mejor no digas nada, no quiero enfadarme contigo - dijo hoscamente.

-¡Pero si ya estas enfadado conmigo! - espeté soltando su mano, odiaba cuando se ponía en plan yo tengo-toda-la-culpa-soy-un-monstruo.

-¡No lo estoy! - dijo poniendo se dé pie.

-¡Si lo estas! - dije poniéndome yo también de pie.

Me miró fulminándome con la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre era tan estúpida de cargarme los mejores momentos? Yo quería hacerlo, entonces, si quería, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Iba a dejar que los fantasmas del pasado me atormentaran siempre? ¿Qué acabaran con mi vida? No Bella, no dejes que eso hagan, es tú vida y tu, solo tú puedes decir cómo quieres vivirla. Entrégate a él Bella, no pienses en el pasado, eres una nueva Bella, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Es Edward, Bella! ¡Es Edward!

-Quiero hacerlo - dije segura.

-¿Qué? - dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para mirarme incrédulo con la cara desencajada.

No le dejé seguir rechistando, me acerqué a él tanto que no me pudo apartar. Empecé a besarle, primero en los labios, luego en el cuello.

-No Bella, esto no está bien - dijo agarrándome por los brazos y apartándome de él.

-¿No me deseas? - dije y mi labio empezó a temblar.

-Claro que te deseo tonta, pero no está bien, no estamos casados ni nada...

No le hize caso y volví a besarlo, esta vez con urgencia, para que el viera que le necesitaba, que necesitaba que lo hiciéramos, porque estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo, a dejar el pasado atrás, en un cajón guardado con llave, bajo tierra, enterrado y con una maldición para no poder volver a abrirlo jamás. Había pasado, y eso no se podía cambiar, pero si se podía remediar, y yo no quería seguir haciéndome daño, iba a olvidarlo todo y solo pensar en una cosa; Edward.

-Bella...- dijo contra mis labios, sabía que le estaba costando.

-Edward por favor, te lo pido por favor, hazlo, te necesito Edward - hice una pausa para mirarle mejor - por favor Edward, yo quiero hacerlo.

-Pero y... - sabía que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua - ¿Tus recuerdos?

Sabía que era eso.

-Estoy dispuesta a enterrarlos en lo más profundo que pueda, no me importa - agachó la cabeza - mírame Edward, ¡No me importan! - grité mirando al cielo - ¡Ya no me importan! - volví a gritar extendiendo los brazos al aire - ¡Solo me importa volver a empezar una nueva vida al lado de Edward Cullen! - volví a gritar como para que el cielo me escuchara.  
Sonreí y le miré. Estaba desconcertado, inseguro, feliz por lo que había dicho.

-Vamos Edward, ármate de valor - le sonreí animándolo.

Me cogió y esta vez no hubo vuelta atrás.

Volvió a encender el estéreo. Esta vez puso la radio y sonaba "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars, estaba de moda y la canción era linda, apropiada para la situación además.

Edward nos liberó de lo que nos quedaba de ropa y me miró por última vez para saber si estaba realmente segura, sabía que si le decía que parase, lo haría.

Asentí sonriendo, iba a olvidarlo todo y iba a empezar una nueva junto a Edward Cullen, ¡Porque lo amo señores!

Me agarré de sus hombros cuando lo sentí dentro de mí, grité ante el dolor que me provocó, cuando... no, no iba a volver a pensar eso nunca más. Cuando me pasó lo que me pasó era demasiado pequeña como para que tuviera esa especie de muro que diferenciaba las vírgenes de las expertas, así que para Edward era una virgen, yo también lo sentía.

Sentí el gran dolor cuando Edward entró más profundo y sentí que se rompió, ahora ya no era inocente. Sonreí.

Empezó a envestir delicadamente, con amor, con pasión, con cariño... Gemía con cada penetración.

Después de un rato, no sabía cuánto Edward empezó a bajar el ritmo y yo sentía que me venía abajo, había gastado todas mis energías...

Edward paró y cerré los ojos, había sido maravilloso. Lo sentí salir de mí y taparnos con una sábana. Me cobijó en sus brazos y me acercó todo lo que pudo a él, ahora estábamos unidos, él y yo.

El cansancio me venció y sentí como mis ojos, mi cuerpo en general se relajaba, me quedé dormida. 

**¿Qué tienen que decirme sobre este capítulo? ¿Alguna teoría? xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en verdad me resultó un poco difícil escribirlo y para ser sincera últimamente me está costado escribir este fic, pero me gusta, dulce desafío xD**

**Espero vuestros reviews. Un saludo.**


	14. El bote de galletitas

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¿He tardado en subir? Ups, si es así lo siento de verdad, no mido la velocidad del tiempo… bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo… esperad… ¿Vamos ya por el capítulo trece? Wow *_* no pensé que fuera a escribir tanto de esta historia la verdad, no le veía futuro y ya casi los cien reviews, ¡99! Hhahahaha gracias, nos leemos a bajo.

Algunas imágenes del fic están en mi perfil.

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**El bote de galletitas.**

**Bella POV.**

Los días habían pasado rápidos, y con el fin de ellos daban paso a otro nuevo, y así fue pasando metida en la burbuja en la que Edward me tenía metida hasta que me di cuenta de que poco quedaba para marcharme. No podía dejar la universidad de lado y en poco tendría que volver a Denali a retomar lo que había dejado allí.

Suspiré mientras miraba por la ventana a Rosalie y Emmett sobarse, a veces desearía ser como ellos. No tenían problema para estar juntos, Emmett podía hacerle el amor a Rosalie sin que ella saliera lastimada… según Edward, el me había hecho daño el día en que lo habíamos hecho por primera vez, que para mí fue el mejor día de mi vida. Vale, tenía razón en el que estaba un poco magullada, pero apenas unos moretones y ya, tampoco era para ponerse a hacer el dramón que él hizo, la felicidad había sido mucho más grande que el dolor de las heridas, y encima más me fastidiaba el que fuera tan severo con él.

_ No debí tocarla, Eso no estuvo bien, Debí hacer sido más responsable _Y muchas más frases así, toda echándose la culpa de lo que pasó, realmente empiezo a pensar que está arrepentido aunque me haya dicho muchas veces que no se arrepiente.

Ahora, después de haber descubierto el placer tendré que renunciar a él porque dice que no piensa volver a hacerlo hasta que se asegure de que no me va a volver a hacer daño, y lo que yo pienso es, ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? Porque él dejó muy claro que no me iba a transformar.

Me aparté de la ventana y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía un hambre de oso.

Todas las cosas se me amontonaban ahora que las navidades estaban por finalizar. Me quedaban tres días más aquí y luego tendría que volver a Denali. A mi pequeño apartamento compartido de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, un salón y una estufa.

Sin Edward.

La soledad me invadió.

Ahora que éramos algo más que dos chicos tontos enamorados, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Edward no había entrado en la universidad este año, tampoco tenía planes ni lo habíamos discutido y encima no podía preguntarle porque no estaba en casa. Había salido con Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y Esme a cazar y además de todo eso le había aplicado la ley del hielo a ese estúpido cabeza de chorlito. Llevábamos una hora enfadados y parecían años, nosotros no estábamos hechos para pelear.

_**Flashback **__– minutos antes de Edward irse a cazar._

_-No Bella, nunca te transformaré en lo que yo soy, no mientras pueda evitarlo y no hay más discusión – dijo Edward mientras subía el volumen de la música del estéreo de su cuarto._

_Me acerqué al aparato y lo apagué._

_-¡¿Pero porqué Edward? – dije perdiendo la paciencia. Llevábamos así media hora y no sacábamos nada en claro._

_-Porque no quiero que te conviertas en lo que yo soy – dijo volviendo a encender el aparato._

_Volví a pulsar la tecla de apagado y a volver a cortar la suave melodía que Edward tanto se empeñaba en poner._

_-¡Dame un motivo! – exclamé subiendo los brazos al aire._

_Suspiró y se volvió a sentar en su cómodo sillón negro sin encender el aparato, al parecer esa guerra había acabado._

_-Siéntate – dijo palmeando un lugar al lado de él en el sillón._

_Hice lo que me pidió y me recosté en el sillón a su lado cogiendo su brazo entre el mío. Cogió los dedos de mis manos y empezó a sobarlos con sus frías y delicadas manos._

_-No quiero que seas el mismo monstruo que yo soy Bella, no me lo perdonaría nunca – no me miró en ningún momento, parecía tener la vista perdida en un lugar lejos de donde estábamos – no tengo alma Bella, no la tengo y no sería capaz de arrebatarte eso también._

_Me levanté enseguida del sillón, ¿Cómo que no tenía alma? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Él? ¡Já! Entonces si él era un monstruo ni que decir de Paris Hilton recién levantada._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sobre ti? – le grité a modo de preguntar._

_Me sorprendí al escucharme gritar de esa manera. Yo no era una persona que perdía los estribos tanto como para gritar de esa manera. Apunté esto como nuestra primera pelea seria. Últimamente no sabía que me pasaba que todo me irritaba, para todo tenía un por qué, una queja… tenía un humor asqueroso._

_-¿Por qué gritas? No es necesario gritar – dijo tranquilamente, odiaba esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba._

_-¡Si es necesario que grite! – Seguí chillando como una descocida - ¡Porque estas todo el día manuspreciandote! _

_-¡Pero mujer! – Dijo esta vez elevando un poco la voz – no berrés de esa forma, no es necesario que te perfores los tímpanos._

_-¡No te intentes hacer el gracioso conmigo Edward! – no podía parar de gritar, ¿El motivo? Ni idea._

_-Sigue gritando tú sola, me voy a cazar – dijo y salió del cuarto dejándome más sola que la una y más perdía que un pulpo en un garaje._

_¡Genial! Con mi buen humor – nótese el sarcasmo- había conseguido enfadarlo._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

-¡Eh! ¡Bella! – Gritó una voz fuerte que reconocí como la de Emmett - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando le miré.

-Si… - dije saliendo de mi ensoñamiento - es solo que… no sé, me quedé pescando – sonreí ante la palabra que había usado, era producto sacado de la cosecha de Emmett.

Este rió conmigo.

-¿Te apuntas a ver una película, Isabella? – preguntó Rosalie.

Aunque las cosas entre Rosalie y yo habían cambiado notablemente en el último año, todavía seguíamos tratándonos como dos personas que se empiezan a conocer, no era que fuera mala, si no que a veces podía ser un poco fría y cruel, solo eso, además, no era el tipo de chica que sería mi mejor amiga, Alice cuajaba muchísimo mejor conmigo.

-Claro, ¿Cuál veremos? – pregunté haciéndome la interesada, la verdad no me apetecía nada ver una película, pero por matar el tiempo… bien recibida era.

-Pesadilla antes de navidad – dijo Emmett poniendo cara de Jack Skellington **(N/A: **para el que no lo sepa, Jack Skellington es un dibujo de **Tim Burton** que cobró vida en la gran pantalla en la película de pesadilla antes de navidad, no pude resistirme a ponerlo, ¡Me encanta!**)**

-¿Otra vez? - dije estirándome hacia arriba para coger el sobre de palomitas que quería hacer al microondas – no sé ni cuantas veces la hemos visto ya Em.

-Pero Bella, se sale muchísimo.

-No sé cual es tú concepto de se sale oso, pero desde luego no es el mismo que la mía – yo prefería algo así como novelas románticas que hacen llorar, un tipo Romeo y Julieta.

Emmett me alcanzó las palomitas al microondas y las puso a calentar. Me dirigí a la despensa y me puse de puntillas para coger un tarro de galletas. Cuando las tuve en mi mano me puse sobre mis pies, fui a caminar y un dolor intenso agudo me hizo soltar todo lo que tenía en mis manos y gritar de dolor. El chillido fue fuerte, gutural, salido del alma.

Sentía como si se hubiese roto algo dentro de mí.

Al minuto Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron a mi lado y Emmett me agarró para que no callera redonda al suelo. El dolor era tan intenso que no podía ni sostenerme en pie.

Llevé mi mano al lugar dañado y sostuve como si eso fuera a bajar el dolor.

-Rosalie, corre y avisa a Carlisle de que algo va mal con Bella – rugió Emmett - ¡Ahora! – gritó y fue lo último que escuché y vi.

El dolor me venció.

**N/A: **¿Teorías? Hahahahaha supongo que se harán una idea de lo que puede pasar, pero puede que no estéis en lo cierto, o puede que si xD Espero que os haya gustado y que la espera haya merecido la pena. A ver si mañana puedo subir otro, o sino pasado mañana vuelvo con otro, no se impacienten, es que tengo otras dos historias que actualizar. Besos, gracias por todos sus reviews que aunque no os conteste, los leo todos.


	15. ¿Qué demonios tiene?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **_Quizás haya tardado un poquito, pero es que ando liadísima… jodido instituto…uff, si mi madre me pilla escribiendo hahaha se supone que estoy haciendo un trabajo de "historia" hahaha que ingenua mi viejilla xD Bueno, aquí el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasando. Wow, 114 ya *_*_

**Me he cambiado el nombre, como habéis apreciado, ahora soy Jeanette Morrison :D**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene?**

**Edward POV.**

-Edward por favor, ¿Puedes dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro? Te lo agradecería – soltó Rosalie con un bufido.

Ni siquiera me digné a mirarla o a contestarle, no quería malgastar mis fuerzas con ella, era simplemente egoísta, no le importaba que le pudiera pasar a Bella, al contrario que a mí, que parecía un león encerrado.

Paseaba de una esquina del salón a la otra mientras Carlisle estaba en su despacho-consulta revisando a Bella, aún no había abierto los ojos y eso me tenía preocupado. Según Carlisle, solo había sido un desmayo, pero yo no estaba tan seguro recordando lo pasado hacía semanas. Me odiaba por haber dejado que mi deseo como hombre fuera más fuerte que mi amor por ella, a partir de ahora tendría que tener mucho cuidado con Bella, ahora estaba como estaba por mi culpa, de esta se había salvado, ¿Pero y si de la próxima no podría salvarse? Solo el pensar que algún día podré perderla me pone enfermo, aunque no pueda pillar ni un simple resfriado.

-Hijo por favor, siéntate, todo estará bien – Esme se acercó a mí y pasó su suave mano por mi espalda en un intento de tranquilizarme.

La miré.

-Esme por favor, no me pidas eso, no puedo parar de moverme, es una manera de tranquilizar mi ansia, cuando la vi … - miraba a la nada en un intento por tranquilizarme – estaba muy pálida Esme, tanto como nosotros y ya escuchaste a Carlisle, algo dentro de ella falla.

Mi "madre" me obligó a sentarme en el sillón de la sala a un lado de Alice que estaba enroscada al brazo de Jasper con una mueca de dolor en la cara, al contrario que Rosalie, sufría por lo que le pudiese pasar a Bella.

-A ver Edward, cariño, no le va a pasar nada, los humanos de vez en cuando se ponen malos, algo dentro de ellos les puede fallar pero puede ser reemplazado… - cogió mi mano entre las suyas – hijo, es normal, cálmate.

Suspiré. Esme si sabía cómo calmar a alguien cuando quería, pero conmigo no lo había conseguido, estaba ansioso por saber que le pasaba, porque algo dentro de ella no andaba bien.

Después de unas horas más en las que todos permanecimos en la sala Carlisle bajo a avisarnos de que Bella había despertado, me parecieron días en vez de horas.

Suspiré, al menos estaba viva. Sé que puede sonar un poco dramático, pero con estos humanos no se saben, son tan frágiles y vulnerables…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Carlisle? – pregunté preocupado, no había dicho nada del tema, solo había comentado que se había despertado y nada más.

Le miré directamente a los ojos dorados por la dieta vegetariana y vi la vacilación en sus ojos.

-No me mientas por favor – pedí casi suplicando.

Cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

-No sé lo que realmente falla Edward, es muy raro el metabolismo de Bella últimamente, no es de una humana normal… su piel no ha vuelto a recuperar el color y se suponía que ya debería haberlo hecho, es lo normal, y…

-¿Y? – espeté nervioso.

-Algo dentro de ella se ha roto.

Me quedé clavado en el suelo. Como si me hubiesen puesto clavos en los pies y me hubiesen atado de esa forma tan cruel a la tierra. ¿Cómo que algo dentro de ella se había roto? Oh, dios, no quería saber que era lo que yo le había causado, porque sabía que yo era el causante de esa rotura dentro de ella.

-¿El…el que se ha roto? – casi ni pude pronunciar la pregunta.

-Una costilla Edward.

Tuve que sentarme. Aunque sabía que nada iba a estar mejor si lo hacía o que podía sentirme mejor, tuve que hacerlo, ¿Cómo pude haberle roto una costilla?

-Ehy hermano, no te eches la culpa, tú no has hecho nada – se adelantó Emmett a los acontecimientos.

La familia ya estaba al tanto de que Bella yo lo habíamos hecho. ¿Y cómo no después de los horribles moretones que le habías salido en el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente? Aunque ella se empeñaba en decir que no era nada y que fue el mejor día de su vida, yo seguía asustándome y no dejaba de estar tranquilo, porque eso no era normal y si tanto daño le podía causar mejor sería que me alejara de ella. Aunque eso no era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para mi, que me volvería loco si cerca de mí no la tengo. ¿Y cómo iba a hacer ahora que quedaban tan pocos días para que volviera a empezar la universidad?

Dios, todo esto era un completo cacao que me frustraba cada vez más.

-¿Edward?

Al parecer me estaban hablando, pero estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di.

No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero de un impulso empecé a subir las escaleras que me separaban de Bella.

-¡No, Edward! – reconocí la voz de Carlisle, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerme, pocos pasos me separaban de ella.

Sentí los pasos veloces de Carlisle muy cerca, así que me apresuré a abrir la puerta. Lo que vi me dejó desolado.

Bella estaba en la esquina de la habitación acostaba en una camilla sin la su camisa y con un vendaje de un marrón canelo alrededor de su torso, tenía los ojos cerrados y pude apreciar como estaba de blanca, igual o más de cómo la había encontrado.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

-¿Qué… - no podía formular una frase coherente.

-Vamos a bajo hijo – murmuró Carlisle a mi lado cogiéndome por los hombros – déjala descansar, para un humano esto ya es mucho.

No sé ni por qué me alejé. Quizás el dolor de verla empotrada en la cama como si fuera aun muerto… ¡Pero no! Ella no estaba muerta, podía notarlo, respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba cargado de oxígeno…

¡Demonios! ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Bella?

Me di la vuelta para encarar a Carlisle. Él sabía más de lo que al parecer me decía y me lo diría, por las buenas, o por las malas.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo diciendo esto, ¿A caso sería capaz de luchar contra Carlisle? La frustración de no saber qué pasaba y el odio hacia mí mismo me estaban pasando factura.

-Qué es lo que verdaderamente pasa Carlisle – dije entre dientes.

-Edward, cálmate.

-No me pidas que me calme – dije quitando su mano de mi hombro, ahora no estaba para muestra de afecto.

Suspiró y se apartó un poco de mi, al parecer quería guardar las distancia.

-Hijo…

-Carlisle…

-Bien, no puedo decirte nada en claro, son solo suposiciones…

-¡Suéltalo ya! – espeté furioso chocando mi puño contra la pared haciendo que de esta salieran volando bloques de cemento.

A los segundos toda la familia estaba a nuestro alrededor analizando mis reacciones.

-No voy a decirte nada, no puedo decirte nada, todavía no son claras las hipótesis que tenemos…

-¿Tenemos? – pregunté confundido.

-Estuve hablando con Bella.

-¿Y? – estaba perdiendo otra vez los nervios.

-Que sea ella quien te diga.

**N/A: **_**¿Qué me dicen? Hahahaha muy creativas vuestras teorías xD pero no sé, no sé, eso se sabrá dentro de poco, creo que el próximo capítulo :D Espero volver mañana con uno nuevo, gracias otra vez por sus reviews que aunque no conteste, todos los leo. Un saludo :D**_


	16. ¿Cosa?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos o puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **Dios, no me matéis, sé que he tardado mucho, me disculpo, no tengo nada más que decir xD

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**¿Cosa?**

**Bella POV.**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y no podía moverme mucho si no quería aumentar el dolor. Suspiré. Esto era serio.

Nunca me había planteado ser madre, y menos en estas condiciones, ¿Embarazada de un vampiro? ¿Se podía eso? Pues ya ves que sí, lo acababa de averiguar.

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventana. Le había pedido completo silencio a Carlisle, pero, ¿Se le habría ido la lengua? Lo decía porque hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Edward. No le había visto desde el día en que había ido a cazar y nos habíamos enfadado. ¿Se había olvidado de mí? Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Yo no podía perderle. ¿Y si sabía todo esto y no quería saber nada ni de mi, ni del bebé?

No pienses eso Bella - me dije a mi misma – él no es así, nunca haría eso.

Y si eso pasaba, no me importaría, soy lo suficiente competente como para buscarme la vida y poder criar a mi hijo.

Sin pensarlo me llevé la mano al abdomen y masajeé la zona. Me fijé mejor. No podía ser.

Me levanté de la camilla a trompicones y caminé como pude hacia el espejo que tenía en frente. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado y somnoliento, en resumen, estaba horrible.

Miré mi estómago y me levanté la sudadera.

Ahogué un grito.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una panza tan grande si solo tenía semanas? Oh, dios, seguro estaba flipando.

En el espejo se reflejaba a una chica embarazada de unos cuatro o cinco meses podía aventurarme a decir.

Volví a bajarme la sudadera y me senté en el filo de la camilla, no quería volver a acostarme. Llevaba tres días acostada en esa desagradable camilla de hospital muriéndome del asco, los dolores eran lo peor.

.

Tenía un hambre alarmante. Mi barriga estaba vacía y el niño también necesitaba alimentarse, podía notarlo dentro de mí dando pataditas.

Sonreí ante la sensación,

La verdad era que ser madre o no, nunca me había importando mucho la verdad, no había sido como las demás niñas que sueñan con encontrar a su príncipe, casarse y tener hijos, para nadad, de hecho, odio las bodas y yo no me veo en una.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Que sea Edward por favor, que sea Edward por favor, que sea Edward por favor, mientras decía esto cruzaba los dedos.

-Pase – dije a penas en un susurro, mis fuerzas no eran muchas últimamente.

Y como había querido que fuera, Edward abrió la puerta y se metió en la habitación cerrándola detrás de él y con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

¡Comida! Oh dios, los ojos seguro se me agrandaron y tendría suerte y no había hecho un charco de agua debajo de boca.

No dijo nada. Solo nos miramos. Se acercó a mí y puso la bandeja de comida en la camilla. Inspeccionó mi aspecto e hizo una mueca, eso significaba que estaba horrible, pero a estas alturas ya poco me importaba. Cogió mis manos y me estremecí ante el contacto de las suyas frías como el mármol, pero no solo por eso, sino también por la descarga eléctrica que había entre nosotros.

Con la mano derecha cogió un pan con mermelada y me lo llevó a la boca. Le di un muerdo. Riquísimo… dios, como necesitaba algo de comida.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – habló por primera vez y su voz resultó música para mis oídos.

-No sé qué decirte – contesté sinceramente.

No podía decirle que bien, porque se notaba que mal en mi aspecto, y tampoco regular porque simplemente no me iba a creer.

Suspiró y me abrazó.

Me estrujó contra su cuerpo y yo le rodé la cintura con las manos y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Vas a contarme que es lo que tienes? Porque Carlisle a guardado muy bien el silencio de doctor, me ha bloqueado su mente y no he podido oír nada – contestó irritado, sabía que odiaba que le ocultaran cosas.

Así que Carlisle no me había delatado.

Apreté más los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Dios, seguro iba a ponerse como una fuera y a gritarme por irresponsable…

Me separé de él y dejé que mis brazos callera desde su cintura, él aún mantenía los suyos en la mía y parecía que no me iba a soltar. Le miré a los ojos. En ellos podía verse días de agonía y frustración. Bajé la mirada, todo era por mi culpa.

Cogí el extremo de la sudadera y la fui levantando poco a poco hasta dejar ver mi gran y redondita panza.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia ella.

Inspeccioné su cara. No había ningún rastro de ninguna emoción.

Cogí una de sus manos que reposaba en mi cintura y la puse sobre mi vientre. Esperamos hasta que diera una patada para que lo sintiera.

Hice una mueca cuando lo hizo. Esta vez se había pasado. Le había dicho una patadita inocente, no una patada de karateka.

Edward abrió los ojos asombrado y apartó la mano.

-¿Estas… - me miró – embarazada?

Asentí.

-Eso no puede ser – dijo muy convencido de sí mismo.

-Claro que puede ser Edward, ¿No lo estás viendo? – le dije suavizando mi tono de voz.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? - le pregunté con voz hosca.

Un dolor me revolvió el estómago. Las nauseas que tanto me habían costado olvidar volvieron a aparecer y no pude aguantar, lo eché todo en el suelo del pequeño cuarto-hospital que Carlisle había montado en casa.

-Bella – gritó Edward alarmado.

Se situó detrás de mí y me agarraba el pelo y me cogía de la cintura mientras yo escupía sangre y vomitaba.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un muy agitado Carlisle.

-Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – me preguntó ya a mi lado.

-Carlisle, ella… ella…

-Sí, Edward.

-Pero eso no es posible – volvió a decir.

-Sí es posible Edward, he hecho unas averiguaciones y, sí es posible.

Cuando ya m hube calmado y había parado de vomitar, Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la camilla, me dejó con suavidad sobre ella y me besó la frente, se sentó a mi lado y no me soltó la mano en ningún momento.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una silla de madera delante de nosotros.

-Según tengo entendido, de la unión de un vampiro y una humana sale un híbrido – nos miró esperando nuestra reacción – una magnífica combinación en la que el niño es vampiro y humano.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Edward.

-Tan seguro como que Bella está embarazada.

O sea, muy seguro - pensé yo.

-¿Corre peligro, cierto? – preguntó otra vez Edward tensándose.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de peligro? – Pregunté – sinceramente.

-La muerte – fue claro y alto, pero no me alarmé, la verdad, no me importaría dar la vida por mi pequeño.

Edward leyó mal la expresión de mi cara porque se apresuró a decir.

-Tranquila amor, te sacaremos a esa cosa de ahí dentro – dijo y señaló mi estómago.

Esperen, ¿Qué? ¿Esa cosa? ¿De ahí? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Alarmada me levanté de la posición en la que estaba y me separé de Edward.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarnos – iba dirigido a Edward, con una mirada fría y dolida.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-No quiero que me toques, ni a mí ni él, ¿Te ha quedado claro? - no sé de dónde sacaba tanto coraje, pero la cosa era que lo había dicho y había dejado a Edward con una cara de anonadado grandísima.

-Bella no…

-¡Vete! – le grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, cálmate – intervino Carlisle.

-¡Qué te vayas! – seguí gritando hasta que un fuerte dolor atravesó mi costado y se escuchó un chasquido, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto, de nuevo.

.

Una insistente y molesta luz no paraba de taladrar mi cabeza. Me sentía como en otro mundo, quizás en la luna porque parecía flotar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – esa era la voz de Carlisle.

-Siento que floto – le dije e intenté moverme pero no me dejó.

-No te muevas Bella, mejor que reposes.

-Estoy incómoda – le dije sinceramente.

-Está bien, voy a cambiarte de posición, pero tú no te muevas – murmuró.

Subió un poco la parte que hacía de almohada en la parte superior de la camilla y me movió para que quedara recostada en ella. Ya no estaba acostada, si no inclinada, se sentía mejor así.

-¿Edward? – murmuré todavía media dormida.

-No está Bella, le pediste que se fuera y eso hizo – contestó.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse como loco y bombear sangre sin tino.

-Tranquila, está abajo, solo que no está aquí contigo porque le dijiste que saliera, calma.

Mi respiración y mi corazón volvieron al mismo ritmo de siempre poco a poco, sentía como me iba calmando.

-¿Está enfadado? – pregunté sin querer realmente saber la respuesta.

-Sí, pero con él mismo.

-No tiene porqué – suspiré.

-Tú tampoco la tienes, no te vayas a culpar – le miré y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Todos lo saben?

Asintió.

-Bella… esto es peligroso…

-No quiero que le hagáis nada – contesté mordaz.

-Tranquila – me dijo poniendo las manos en alto.

Pensaba que podría hacerme reír, pero dudaba que algo pudiera hacerlo en estos momentos. Una idea cruzó mi cabeza.

-Carlisle, ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Solo unos momentos – le contesté – lo necesito para organizar mis pensamientos…

-Claro que si Bella, te veré luego, estate tranquila y no te muevas, tienes otra costilla rota – me dijo y salió por la puerta.

Eso era lo bueno de Carlisle, que si necesitabas espacio y tiempo el te lo daba sin bombardearte a preguntas.

Mi móvil descansaba en cima de la mesita de noche, si me estiraba solo un poquito podría cogerlo.

Estiré mi brazo, pero se quedaba corto así que me moví un poco y sentí una punzada en el costado izquierdo.

Joder bebé – dije interior mente para mi pequeña criatura – te estás pasando un poco, me tienes hecha polvo.

Con el último estiramiento llegué y cogí mi móvil.

Abrí la sección de mensajes y empecé a escribir.

_Necesito que subas un momento a la habitación en la que estoy, es importante y yo sé que tú lo entenderás. No hemos sido las mejores amigas del mundo, y menos hermanas, pero esta vez si necesito tú ayuda y sé que me la tenderás, ya sabes por qué es. Gracias, B._

**N/A: Si, no tengo perdón pero es que termino tan tarde de entrenar y estudiar que cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es cama. Ahora tengo una semanita de vacaciones porque son carnavales y me pondré a escribir como loca. Espero terminar pronto el fic, tengo otros en mente. Saludos.**


	17. Todo mejora pero empeora

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Ahora queda las últimas cosas del final que se avecinan calentitas xD no voy a dar más detalles, gracias por sus reviews, como siempre :D**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Las cosas mejoran pero empeoran.**

**Bella POV.**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió poco a poco con movimientos inseguros, cuando estuvo completamente abierta pude ver como Rosalie me miraba desde ella.

-¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó cariñosamente.

Esperen. ¿Esa era Rosalie Hale Cullen hablándome en modo cariñoso? No podía ser. Estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Rose, normalmente era fría y distante, nunca me había hablado con aprecio como otro de los Cullen y menos con cariño.

Asentí.

Rosalie cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hasta donde yo me encontrada. Me incorporé un poco en la camilla de médico en la que estaba, que por cierto era súper incómoda y me estaba rompiendo toda la espalda y le hice un hueco para que se sentara al lado mío.

La camilla se hundió ante el peso de ella.

-He leído tu mensaje, por eso estoy aquí – empezó diciendo.

Asentí y empecé con el discurso que tanto me había puesto a practicar en esa tarde.

-Rosalie – me miró atentamente, al parecer le interesaba lo que le iba a decir – sé que tú y yo nunca hemos cuajado bien, también sé que me odias aunque no sé por qué, pero eso no viene al caso ahora, lo que te voy a pedir no es por mí, sino por el pequeño que crece dentro de mi – desvió la mirada de mi a mi panza que se notaba mucho más que ayer, ¿Tanto podía crecer por horas?- no sé cómo terminará todo esto, tampoco es que me interese cual sea mi destino, porque este no está escrito y puede cambiar – volvió a mirarme y me pareció ver un gesto de tristeza – lo único que te pido es que protejas a mi pequeño cuando yo ya no esté aquí, porque puede ocurrir, es complicado todo esto.

-Bella – dijo y dejó escapar un suspiro – no digas eso, a ti no te va a pasar nada, Carlisle lo va a hacer todo para que no sufras ningún daño – me aseguró.

-Rose – sonreí apenas – esto no es un embarazo normal, es el hijo de un vampiro y una humana, pero, ¿Sabes qué? No me importaría dar la vida por mi bebé.

Y esto que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, realmente pensé que nunca pasaría, porque no cabía en mi asombro.

Rosalie se había abalanzado contra mí y me había estrechado entre sus brazos en una reacción de intenso cariño, ¿Cabría la posibilidad de que Rosalie y yo pudiéramos ser buenas amigas? Esto me había pillado desprevenida.

Le correspondí al abrazo tarde, pues la sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar, era raro y algo totalmente diferente a lo que Rosalie nos tenía acostumbrados, y más a mí.

-Claro que te ayudaré y haré todo lo posible por defender al pequeño, cuenta conmigo – dijo y se separó de mi pero siguió sentada en la camilla.

-Gracias – le dije con verdadera sinceridad.

Estuvo un rato en silencio en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, seguro sorprendidas por el efusivo abrazo o metidas de lleno en nuestros pensamientos, la cuestión era que el silencio era cómodo, nada habitual a los silencios que solíamos tener anteriormente, así que, la relación Bella-Rosalie había cambiado.

Sonreí aunque la sonrisa no me duró mucho ya que un dolor me hizo levantarme del golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Rosalie alarmada a mi lado.

-El baño – susurré sin aliento.

Y dios, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Rosalie me cogió como cuando un marido coge a su mujer en la luna de miel y me llevó en volandas hasta el baño, se paró al lado de la taza del váter y me incliné para vomitar, me sostuvo los pelos para que no me manchara y estuvo en todo momento a mi lado.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto – le dije cuando volvíamos de regreso a la camilla.

-Bella, ahora es mi deber protegerte, a ti, y a mi sobrinito, ¿A que sí? – le preguntó a mi gran panza y este se movió.

-¡Au mierda, no hagas eso! – medio le grité a mi panza.

Me llevé una mano al estómago involuntariamente y suspiré, sin saber que en ese momento Edward estaba allí y lo estaba mirando todo, más bien, lo había visto todo. Cuando levanté la vista me encontré con su mirada que me miraba preocupado y alarmado. ¿Ahora te vienes a preocupar? – pensé mentalmente.

Iba a empezar a comportarme de una forma dura con él. Volví a suspirar. No podría hacerlo, él no se lo merecía.

-Hola – dijo sin moverse cambiando la vista de mí a mi panza una y otra vez.

Cogí aire.

-Hola.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó y se le veía realmente preocupado, me sabía toda y cada una de las expresiones de su cara.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, me los encontraba resecos y me encogí de hombros, no iba a decir sí cuando había visto claramente que le gritaba de dolor a mi barriga.

-Bella, debemos hablar… - dijo acercándose a mí.

-No te acerques a ella, ya te ha dejado clara las cosas, no creo que haya más cosas que hablar – dijo Rosalie metiéndose entre nosotros dos.

¿Rosalie me protegía? Bueno, más bien protegía al niño.

-Tú no te metas – masculló Edward entre dientes.

-Me meto si me da la gana, además tengo el permiso de Bella para ello, ni tú ni nadie tocaran al bebé mientras yo viva, ¿Está claro? Y si no quieres tener nada que ver con él, será mejor que te largues porque no me pensaré meterte una ostia si es necesaria.

-¡Rosalie! – le grité y esta me miró.

Con la mirada que le eché ya sabía lo que quería decirle, como dice el dicho, una mirada dice más que mil palabras, y estaba técnicamente demostrado que así era.

-No Bella, os voy a proteger a ti y al niño hasta que todo esto acabe, no me fio un pelo de él, ¿O es que no recuerdas lo que dijo el otro día? 'Tranquila Bella, te sacaremos a esa cosa de ahí' – dijo imitando lo que Edward había dicho el otro día.

-Rose, no vuelvas a repetir eso – dijo Edward con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Te arrepientes? – le pregunté sin poder evitar desafiarlo.

-Claro que me arrepiento – me dijo con una mirada tortuosa.

-Bien, eso está muy bien, pero ya no hay perdones que valgan, la jodiste Edward, y perdiste a tu hijo y a tu chica, así que, figúrate – dijo Rosalie y se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a llegar a la habitación en la que me estaba quedando.

.

_Bien, eso está muy bien, pero ya no hay perdones que valgan, la jodiste Edward, y perdiste a tu hijo y a tu chica, así que, figúrate._

¿Nos había perdido? Suspiré y cambié de posición, era todo tan raro y tan frustrante.

Tenía un hambre voraz, pero no podía comer nada porque si no lo expulsarlo todo otra vez en forma de vomito y como que no tenía ganas, parecía que el niño era solo vampiro en vez de también mitad humano…

Espera. Vampiro= sangre. Humano= alimento.

¡Eso es! – me grité mentalmente. Quizás lo que el niño necesita es sangre.

-Rose – grité un poco, sabía que estuviera donde estuviera me escucharía.

A os minutos de gritar su nombre la aludida apareció a mi lado con la camiseta arrugada y ligeramente levantada y la cremallera de los vaqueros bajada.

-¡Ah! – grité – ponte la ropa bien – y reí mientras me tapaba los ojos en una forma tonta por hacer la broma, esta de mejor humor y eso se debía a que tenía una gran esperanza en que funcionara lo que había pensado sobre la sangre.

-Lo siento, Bella – murmuró Rosalie sentándose a mi lado – pero es que cuando hay ganas, hay ganas.

-Está bien, está bien – dije sonrojándome – no quiero saber qué hacéis tú y Emmett – reí.

-Oye, ¿Y ese buen humor? – Preguntó extrañado Carlisle entrando por la puerta – es extraño dado que llevamos unas semanas que estabas hecha polvo y tanto tu carácter como tu aspecto a mejorado gracias a que sonríes, ¿Pasa algo Bella? – preguntó Carlisle analizando la situación.

-Espero que esto funcione – dije en voz alta – necesito que os reunáis todos a bajo en el salón y que me llevéis a mi también, debemos hablar sobre algo que he estado pensando.

-Está bien, yo voy a avisarles – dijo Carlisle con su misma voz de precaución de siempre – Rosalie, tú llevaba abajo.

.

Estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón de la sala delante de siete vampiros preocupados y esperando a que empezara a hablar.

-Venga Bells, dinos eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos – soltó Emmett como un niño pequeño.

-Espera Oso – dije y me coloqué mejor en el sofá ya que me estaba dando un dolor en el costado izquierdo – bueno, según Carlisle, el bebé es un híbrido, mitad humano, mitad vampiro – miré involuntariamente a Edward, que estaba en una esquina de la sala con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared mirándome fijamente y con el seño fruncido – lo que los humanos necesitan para sobrevivir es alimento, comida, y los vampiros es sangre, y yo solo he ingerido comida humana, pero es que ahora no solo tengo que mirar por mí, sino también por él – sentí los ojos de Edward en mi y le miré, miraba directamente mi panza sin expresión alguna en la cara – y él también tiene parte vampira, ya hemos saciado su parte humana, ¿Pero su parte vampira? – dejé la pregunta en el aire.

En la sala se hizo un completo silencio, todos parecían estar pensando en mi teoría, hasta que Emmett se adelantó y habló.

-¡Ah…! – Dijo como si supiera de que iba la cosa – no lo pillo – soltó de pronto y me hizo estañar en sinceras carcajadas.

Todos en la sala estaban asombrados por mi felicidad, ¿Tan segura estaba en mi teoría que ya la daba por segura? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – me dije a mi misma.

Edward me miraba desde la esquina de la sala con una sonrisa, ¿Sería eso que el niño y yo si le importábamos? Luego me encargaría de hablar con él.

-Entonces, lo que le falta al niño es saciar su lado vampiro – comentó Carlisle.

-Con sangre – completó Jasper.

-Exacto, ¿Creéis que me equivoco? – pregunté esperando que la respuesta fuera no.

-Eres muy inteligente Bella – se dirigió Carlisle a mi – no lo había pensado y la verdad es que esa loca teoría tuya tiene mucha lógica y creo que vas a estar en lo cierto, habrá que esperar para ver la reacción, pero ahora tendremos que probar con ello, ¿Estas dispuesta?

-¿Quieres que beba sangre? ¿Estás loco? – saltó Edward acercándose a nosotros, ahora que le veía mejor, tenía un aire cansado y la ropa toda arrugada como si no se hubiese cambiado en días y su pelo estaba demasiado despeinado, más de lo habitual.

-Edward – me miró – quiero hacerlo, es más, debo hacerlo.

-No tienes porqué, Bella – me contestó.

-¿Quieres que le deje morir? ¿Es es lo que quieres? – le pregunté con lágrima en los ojos.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esto, a llorar, la frustración se agolpaba en mí, pero más la rabia y el dolor, porque Edward no era así y se estaba comportando de un modo que hasta el mismo odiaba.

-No quiero eso Bella, claro que no lo quiero, es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada a ti – dijo.

-¿Y a él? – pregunté.

-A él tampoco Bella, a él tampoco.

Lo dijo sinceramente, y sabía que aunque fuera un increíble mentiroso, un buen actor en estos momentos no mentía.

Abrí los brazos invitándole a que viniera a ellos, no se lo pensó. Cruzó la sala y rápidamente se metió en mis brazos dándonos los tres así, un gran abrazo.

-Te amo Bella, igual que a él y no le haré nada, lo juro, también es mi hijo – me susurró al oído.

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y estaba apretada contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias Edward, te amo – le contesté.

Nos separamos y me besó, un gesto de cariño y amor eterno, lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-Son tan lindo, ¿Verdad que sí, Carlisle? – Le preguntó Esme sollozando haciendo que todos estañáramos en carcajadas - ¿Qué? – nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, debemos hacer que Bella beba sangre, ¿Bella? – Asentí - ¿Edward? – y como n ole quedaba otro remedio, asintió a regañadientes.

-Voy a por ella arriba – dijo Jasper y desapareció por la escalera.

.

Tenía en mis manos un vaso grande de sangre. Podía ver el líquido rojo rebosando en el vaso infantil de Bob Esponja, naturalmente, era de Emmett y como era el único vaso grande, que podía pasar por una jarra en el habían vertido la sangre porque necesitaría mucha.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si te da asco – intervino Jasper.

-No te preocupes, lo haré, tampoco puede ser tan malo – dije y todos rieron.

Alice me trajo a tiempo una pajita, la puso en el vaso y miró deseosa el vaso.

-Si no me gusta, prometo dártelo – murmuré y todos volvieron a estañar en carcajadas.

Me tapé la nariz y me llevé la pajita a la boca, cuando sentí el plástico en la boca, cerré los ojos y chupé para que el líquido llegara a mi boca. No tardó mucho el líquido en empapar mi boca. Aunque me había tapado la nariz, seguía sintiendo el gusto de la sangre y no estaba mal.

Quité mi mano de la nariz y empecé a absorber por ella. Una cosa era verla y otra probarla, además, me había consensuado de que tenía que tomarla, por él.

El ruido de cuando el líquido de un vaso a pajita ha sido totalmente bebido sonó y supe que me había bebido toda la sangre. Jasper tendió la mano para que le diera el vaso y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos miró dentro de él.

-Se lo ha bebido todo, no ha dejado ni una gota – dijo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-¿Y? – preguntó Edward cogiendo mi mano.

-Bien – dije simplemente.

-¿Bien? – preguntó Rosalie con una ceja alzada.

-Me ha gustado – comenté y todos soltaron el aire que había retenido durante el proceso que duró que me bebiera la sangre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora hay que ver como lo acepta el niño – comentó Carlisle.

.

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con solo una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón deportivo puesto, ya que me había dado calor y me había tenido que quitar la sudadera.

Si antes con la sudadera se apreciaba mi barriga ni que decir ahora, parecía de una mujer embarazada de ocho meses, y no era una exageración, según Carlisle crecía por horas y joder, como no parara ya…

El timbre sonó y Edward que estaba a mi lado se tensó.

-No te muevas – me dijo y se levantó del sillón.

Al momento todos los vampiros de la casa llegaron a la sala. Algo malo pasaba, pues estaban todos tensos y gruñendo.

-Lleva a Bella arriba, Rosalie – comentó Edward.

-¡No! – dije yo, odiaba que me apartaran de los asuntos y no enterarme de nada. Edward se giró para mirarme y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Haz lo que te digo, Rose – volvió a repetir.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar insistentemente, ¿Pero qué pasaba aquí? ¿Estaban todos locos o qué? Lo que pasó a continuación me dejó helada.

La puerta estañó rompiéndose y haciendo que la madera volara en cachitos. Edward llegó a mi lado y me tapó con su cuerpo.

-Oye, está mal eso de no abrir a las visitas.

Esa voz… No podía ser, pero así era.

Enfrente de nosotros y con un traje precioso rasgado y sucio y con el pelo alborotado estaba Tanya Denali, mi mayor pesadilla, ¿Pero estaba loca o qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurría irrumpir así en la casa Cullen? ¿Y romper la puerta después de todo lo que los Cullen habían hecho por ella? Esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

-Veo que no me equivocado – murmuró Tanya mirándome directamente a mí – estás embarazada – rió – que tonta fui al verte hace unos días y pensar que tenías problemas estomacales.

-Lárgate Tanya – soltó en un gruñido Rosalie.

-¿Me has estado espiando? – pregunté incrédula.

-Wow, veo que al menos eso lo has pillado, no eres tan idiota como pensé – murmuró.

-No te consiento que le hables así.

-No me importa lo que tú consientas o no, Edward – nos miró a los dos y reparó en mi gran panza – fuiste tú el que se metió en todo este lío al rechazarme, por tu culpa es que van a pasar todas las cosas que ocurrirán a continuación.

-Tanya por favor, te pediría que te fueras de mi casa – tan amable como siempre, Carlisle intervino.

-Ya me voy, solo vine para averiguar lo que quería saber y para anunciaros qué no tardaréis mucho en tener visita.

Edward se tensó a mi lado.

-Perra asquerosa – gritó Edward a mi lado pero no se abalanzó sobre ella, aún me tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué has hecho? – pregunté sin con prender.

-Los vulturis querida, vendrán a por ti, a por tu hijo, a por ti, y a por el cerdo que te dejó embarazada, ¿Comprendes que es eso?

Y ya no presté más atención, porque otra cosa llamaba la mía. Sentí un líquido rodar desde mi muslo por mis piernas… y sabía que no me había orinado por el miedo. Miré al frente. Tanya había salido corriendo y nadie había salido detrás de ella. Toda la atención estaba puesta en mí y miraban mi pierna, mi cara, mi panza.

Grité.

**N/A: No podrás quejarse, he hecho el capítulo más grande toda esta historia, tiene 3.011 palabras. Bueno, ya estamos llegando al final. ¿Os ha gustado? Si dios quiere, mañana vendré con el siguiente capítulo, creo que en esta semana acabaré este fic. Saludos y otra vez gracias por sus reviews pasados, ¿Merezco en este?**


	18. Ver para creer

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Veis que a veces soy buena xD esta vez no tardé nada en subirlo, al día siguiente ya teníais el otro :D Bueno, esto llega a su final, dos o tres más y el fic está despachado.**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

**Ver para creer.**

**Bella POV.**

Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, pero yo no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía mover un solo músculo y la verdad era que lo necesitaba, la preocupación me estaba matando, ¿Qué había pasado con mi pequeño? Lo último que recordaba era a Tanya y luego un líquido recorrer mis piernas en una forma de carrera... un dolor en el cuerpo, mis huesos crujir, algo desgarrándome la piel... dolor, mucho dolor. Después de todo, ¿Seguía viva?

Cada dos por tres escuchaba la voz aniñada de Emmett preguntar como un niño pequeño impaciente si ya había despertado, también la voz preocupada de Esme y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Carlisle diciendo que iba a despertar, pero yo eso no lo tenía muy claro, ¿Cuánto llevaba en mi sueño?

A veces me parecía escuchar un llanto de bebé y deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera el llanto de mi bebé.

-¿Cuándo desespertará, Alice? - escuché que hablaban a mi lado.

-Edward, no seas pesadito, te dije no hace mucho que hoy lo haría, pero no puedo saber exactamente cuándo lo va a hacer - escuché la voz de pito de Alice decir cansada, al parecer lo había tenido que repetir muchas veces pues se notaba el aburrimiento en su voz.

-Lo siento Alice, pero entiéndeme, hace cinco días que está así - y la voz aterciopelada del hombre de mi vida habló otra vez.

Así que cinco días era lo que había estado encamada. ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Por qué no hablaban de él?

Quise preguntarle, abrir mis ojos y poder mirarle a su dulce cara, pero no podía mover ningún músculo.

-Bella, ¿Me oyes? - preguntó su voz suave cerca de mi oído.

Quería decirle que sí, que lo escuchaba perfectamente y que quería con toda mis ganas besarle, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

Noté su suave piel bajo la mía, me había cogido la mano.

-Amor, despierta, ¿Si? Nuestro bebé te está esperando, hace días que lo hace, abre tus ojitos por favor - y ese fue el último esfuerzo que necesité para moverme.

¿Así que nuestro bebé estaba bien y me estaba esperando? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?  
Mis parpados pesaban, y no sin mucho esfuerzo pude abrirlos. La luz cegadora del mundo real me deslumbró.

-¿Porqué hay tanta luz? - pregunté desorientada.

Una sonrisa melodiosa sonó en la estancia.

-Es normal que sientas eso, así nos sentimos la primera vez que despertamos después de la transformación.

Miré a mi alrededor, todos los Cullen, excepto Esme y Rosalie estaban ahí presentes esperando mi reacción.

Me levanté como pude con ayuda de Edward que en todo momento estuvo a mi lado y le miré, no había posado la mirada en él ahora que era vampira. Me sorprendió lo que vi, era aún más hermoso de lo que ya era antes.

-¿Edward? - pregunté con duda en mi voz.

-¿Bella? - contestó Edward haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

Me acerqué a él y este abrió los brazos para recibirme.

-Te he echado mucho de menos - comentó contra mi cabello.

-Yo también, pero - elevé mi cabeza para mirarle - ¿El bebé?

Sonrió deslumbrándome con su sonrisa, ¿Eso quería decir que estaba bien?

-Está bien, está con Esme y Rose a bajo, está desayunando.  
Se me aceleró el corazón, ¿Qué clase de madre era que no había visto ni el primer desayuno de mi hijo?

-¿Puedo ir a verla? - pregunté dirigiéndome a Carlisle.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente Bella - me sorprendió que me contestara Jasper - mejor será que vayas de caza y luego ya si vayas a verla, solo por seguridad.

Al ver el desconcierto en mi cara Alice se apresuró a decir.

-Esa hija tuya a conseguido meterse a todos en el bolsillo, con una sola caída de pestañas ya estamos suspirando por ella, y ni que decir con una lágrima, si llora puede conseguir y dominar el mundo - rieron todos por lo que Alice había dicho, pero yo no lo hice, porque no me sentía parte de todo eso.

-¿Es una niña? - pregunté realmente interesada.

-No, una hermosura de niña - contestó Emmett.

-Renesmee - susurré en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? - preguntó alzando una ceja Edward.

-Carlie - volví a decir.

-¿Renesmee? ¿Carlie? - preguntó Alice.  
Asentí.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen - murmuré y miré a Edward, él sabía a lo que me refería, que quería que ese fuera el nombre de nuestra hija.

-¿Algún motivo en especial? - me preguntó Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-Yo no entiendo nada - dijo Emmett levantando los brazos al aire en un gesto de frustración.  
-Renesmee por la combinación entre el nombre de tu madre y la mía, Renée y Esme, Renesmee y Carlie por la combinación de tu padre y el mío, Carlisle y Charlie, Carlie.

La sala se envolvió en un completo silencio, pero un cómodo y agradable silencio.

-Gracias Bella, Edward - dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en sus labios - me hace muy feliz que mi neta tenga una parte de mí, aunque sea en el nombre - dijo entusiasmado y todos reímos ante el juvenil entusiasmo de Carlisle.

-Te lo mereces - le dije y sonreí sinceramente.

-Te amo - susurró Edward contra mi oreja, aún me tenía abrazada por detrás.

-Yo también - le dije girando un poco mi cara pero sin darme la vuelta.

Al momento me tensé y Edward lo notó porque intensificó el abrazo y me estrujó más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Alice mirándome preocupada.

-¿Tanya? - pregunté alarmada.

Todos en la sala cambiaron sus caras de felicidad y fueron reemplazadas por miedo, preocupación y alarma.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté zafándome del abrazo de Edward.

Nadie me contestaba así que me empecé a alterar más con el silencio, ahora la atmósfera había dado un cambio radical, se respiraba tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - grité.

-Tranquila Bella - dijo Carlisle llegando a mi lado y posando su brazo en mi hombro - nada pasará, podemos con ello.

-¿Poder con qué? - pregunté con desconcierto.

-Es mejor que vayas a cazar ya Bella - insistió Jasper.

-Que alguien por favor me diga que pasa aquí - dije alterada.

-Los Vulturis vienen a por nosotros - soltó Emmett de repente.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿Quería ocultármelo o qué?

-¿Cómo? - pregunté con una mueca descompuesta.

-Tanya fue hacia la corte de los Vulturis - hizo una pausa Emmett y se quedó mirando por la ventana - en Italia - me miró - está despechada y le contó a los Vulturis que estabas embarazada de un vampiro - miró a Edward - los vulturis sienten que Renesmee puede ser una amenaza y viene a por ella, a por nosotros mejor dicho, porque no dejaré que le pase nada, daré mi vida por ella si es necesario - me miró otra vez - no dejaré que le pase nada Bella, pero no tenemos tiempo, mañana mismo estarán aquí y apenas hemos conseguido gente...

-Espera - le contesté estirando una mano en gesto de desconcierto - ¿Gente?

-Algunos aquelarres amigos se han ofrecido a ayudarnos, los Vulturis tiene cierta fama que es mejor evitar si se puede, solo vienen a brindarnos su apoyo - me contestó Edward y hizo amago de acercarse a mi otra vez pero di unos pasos hacia atrás.

¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo mientras nuestra pequeña hija corría peligro? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba un carajo?

-Bella... - Edward suspiró y se acercó a mi cogiendo mis manos, esta vez no me separé, creo que no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Le miré. Mi cara debía de decirlo todo porque puso su mano derecha en mi nuca y me arrastró hacia su pecho, con su mano izquierda todavía sostenía mi mano.

-Ha ella no le puede pasar nada - dije en un hilo de voz, si pudiera llorar, ahora mismo lo estaría haciendo.

-No le va a pasar nada, no dejaré que eso pase, ahora - Edward levantó mi barbilla para que le mirase - tú y nuestra hija son mi vida - acercó su cara a la mía y aplastó nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Alguien carraspeó a nuestra espalda. Me escondí en el pecho de Edward, de poder sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho.

-Ahora creo que es mejor que vayas a cazar Bella, lo necesitas para estar con tu hija - me dijo Jasper mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Asentí y miré a Edward.

El también asintió y cogió mi mano.

-Saltaremos por la ventana - dijo y se aproximó a ella.

Ahogué un grito.

-No puede pasarte nada, eres un vampiro - me recordó.

No había reparado en la ropa que llevaba, pero ahora que debía saltar una ventana me di cuenta de que no era la vestimenta más cómoda para ir saltando ventanas por ahí. Un traje azul marino que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas era lo que llevaba puesto, seguro cosas de Alice.

Sonreí cuando miré más abajo. Llevaba unas converse negras. Al menos había tenido un poco de piedad conmigo.

Cogí la mano de Edward y ambos saltamos la ventana, no fue tan difícil como pensaba, me di cuenta de que a lado de Edward y siendo vampiro el mundo se veía mucho más fácil.  
Saltamos un río y nos perdimos en un bosque cerrado. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer esto pero en cuanto un ciervo pasó al lado nuestro no necesité clases de cómo me dijeran como cazar, fue por instintito.

Lo hice sin prisas y cómodamente, no me manché ni desgarré mi ropa, fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado y ni decir del gusto de satisfacción que se me quedó dentro, sin duda esto tenías sus ventajas.

En una hora estuvimos en la casa, estaba nerviosa, porque Edward me había prometido que después de cazar iríamos a ver a nuestra hija.

Antes de nada pasé por mi habitación y me puse unos vaqueros con una simple camiseta básica de manga larga y unas converse rojas, las que llevaba puesta se habían manchado de barro.  
Nos reunimos todos en la sala, faltaba Rosalie y Esme, me imaginaba que estaban con Renesmee. Los aquelarres amigos se desplazaron a su rollo, unos fueron a cazar, otros estaban dentro de la casa, o otros simplemente se habían ido a pasar el tiempo, la cuestión que en la sala solo permanecíamos los Cullen.

Estaba nerviosa y Edward lo sabía. Cogió mis manos y las apretó en las suyas.  
Rosalie y Esme no tardaron mucho en llegar. Esme traía a una dulce niña de unos tres meses en brazos. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y era blanquita como la leche, pero era una blanca piel hermosa ya que no era la palidez de un vampiro. Se dio la vuelta y me quedé sorprendida al verla, era una mini Edward con ojos chocolates, lo mismo ojos que yo tenía cuando era humana no hacía más de cinco días.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos hasta que ella dejó caer la chupa al suelo y estiró sus bracitos hacia mí.

Edward me agarró por la cintura y me empujó hacia ella. No tardé mucho en ella hacia mi hija pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de tenerla en mis brazos. Sonrió cuando la cogí y la acurruqué en mis delgados brazos.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, porque era mi niña y yo, yo era madre. Quien me lo fuera a decir a mí. Nunca había deseado casarme, ni tener hijos, pero ahora que tenía a mi propia hija en brazos sentía una sensación tan extraña pero tan placentera, sabía que ella y Edward era todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida.

Edward se puso detrás de mí y me estrujó contra su pecho, los tres estábamos en una especie de abrazo familiar. Los demás de la familia se habían ido para dejarnos un poco de intimidad, sonaba gracioso ya que ellos podían escuchar todo lo que dijéramos o hiciéramos.

-Eres preciosa - comenté rozando mi mano contra su mejilla, se sonrojó involuntariamente y me dieron ganas de estrujarla como un peluche.

-Como su madre - dijo Edward y me giré hacia él con nuestra pequeña en brazos.

-Papá dice que somos hermosas, ¿Tú qué dices cariño? - le pregunté a sabiendas de que no me iba a contestar, era muy pequeña.

Papá es hermoso

Esperen, ¿Había hablado? No, no lo había hecho, ¿Entonces?

Miré a Edward alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa amor? - preguntó alarmado.

-¿No ha hablado verdad?

-Ah - murmuró y se echó a reír y volvió a abrazarnos.

-Renesmee tiene el poder de tocarte y transmitirte lo que está pensando o hablar, hacer que veas imágenes...

-Es increíble - dije mirándola embobada.

-Lo es - me contestó.

-No quiero que los Vulturis le hagan nada Edward, tenemos que protegerla, es nuestra vida, un cachito de ti - le miré todavía con Renesmee en brazos - un cachito de mi.

-No le pasará nada Bella, no dejaré que os hagan daño, ni a ella ni a ti amor, te amo - me dijo y nos volvió a abrazar haciendo que hiciéramos un abrazo de tres en familia.

**N/A: ¿Y? ¿Reviews? Queda poco para que esto acabe, muy poco :D**


	19. Fin

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: **¿Quieren matarme? Están en todo su derecho, pero antes debo decirles la verdad, he estado a tope de exámenes, y son los finales y como comprenderán no me iba a poner a escribir teniendo tanto que estudiar, y encima fan fiction no me dejaba actualizar, pero Miss Sands que es todo un regalo de dios para mí me ha enseñado como. Aquí el último capítulo de este fic mío. Espero que os guste.

**ANTE TODO, DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN DEJARME UN REVIEWS, A AQUELLAS QUE LEÍAN, A AQUELLAS QUE ME APOYARON. MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD. No desaparezco, solo termino este fic :D**

**Miedos entre caricias.**

'**Porque todo tiene un fin'.**

La nieve lo cubría todo. Los altos y fuertes robles estaban completamente cubiertos de blanco, al igual que los árboles, las frágiles margaritas machucadas por la violencia de la caída de la lluvia, los girasoles, las rosas, todo estaba cubierto de la fría mezcla blanca.

Renesmee Cullen se removía inquieta en los brazos de su madre, estaba como nerviosa, inquieta, ¿Podían los niños presentir y adivinar los sentimientos de sus padres? En este caso, Renesmee Carlie si podía. No paraba de saltar de los brazos de todos los integrantes de su familia hasta que por fin encontró comodidad en los brazos de su madre, nada como una caricia maternal, dicen.

Edward Cullen aguardaba impaciente la llegada de los Vulturis. Nunca había sido un hombre impaciente, y mucho menos de esos que pierden los estribos, pero esta vez podría hacerlo fácilmente, era de su hija de quien se trataba el tema, su frágil y pequeña hija, de la que una vez mal pensó, ¿Podría haberle hecho realmente daño a su pequeña? Era tan preciosa, tan frágil, estaba tan llena de vida… si le hubiese hecho algo mientras estaba en la barriga de Bella, no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca y se odiaba más aún por haber pensado eso.

Alice Cullen tuvo una pequeña y fugaz visión.

-Dentro de nada estarán aquí – informó la pequeña de los Cullen agarrando con más fuerza el brazo de su esposo.

Inconscientemente miró a su sobrina, ¿Querrían realmente hacerle daño? No podrían, era tan adorable…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Mientras apretaba más y más los ojos a cada segundo que pasaba Alice deseó que su pequeña sobrina pudiera meterse en el corazón de los Vulturis tanto como supo hacerlo con los invitados que se encontraban detrás de ellos dando la cara junto a la familia.

Algo se movió en el extenso claro. Como si la presencia de esos seres que se acercaban trajeran consigo una tormenta, los arbustos y flores que habían estado sepultados por la nieve se movían de un lado a otro con un leve ruido que el viento hacia silbar.

Personas cubiertas por unas gruesas capas negras y con la capucha subida empezaron a aparecer delante de ellos, sin duda, los Vulturis no querían exponerse a una derrota y por eso habían traído a gran parte de su corte.

Aro, Marco y Caius no tardaron en hacerse notar. Pasaron por delante de toda su gente y se posicionaron delante de esta, cara a cara con los Cullen.

-Queridos amigos – empezó Aro retirándose la capucha negra hacia atrás y juntando sus manos, no apartaba la mirada de Renesmee ni un segundo. Sus hermanos poco tardaron en imitarle al igual que su gente.

Mientras los rostros se destapaban podíamos ver a Jane, a Alec, a Felix, Demetri, Athenodora y muchos vampiros más, todos experimentados y de ojos rojos.

Renesmee emitió un grito asustado, se había fijado en los ojos de los vampiros que tenía delante y le había atemorizado, a pesar de su corta edad, podía advertir cuando había peligro y cuando no, además, aparentaba mucho más de lo que tenía, era un bebé inteligente, una preciosa híbrida.

-¿Renesmee? – preguntó Aro.

-Sí – respondió Edward con voz fría, cuanto menos detalles, mejor.

-Es preciosa, sin duda – murmuró mirando a Bella – ya no eres humana – completó.

-No, no lo soy – contestó Bella.

-Habéis cumplido esa parte del trato – habló Caius por primera vez.

Todos asintieron. ¿Qué decir si cualquier cosa podría ser utilizada en su contra? En boca cerrada no entran moscas – solían decir los humanos.

-¿Puedo cogerla? – preguntó Aro refiriéndose a Renesmee.

Bella se tensó, pero no fue la única, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, todos los Cullen también lo hicieron y miraron a Alice y a Edward alternativamente esperando saber que iba a pasar.

-Puedes – murmuró Edward entre dientes.

Bella sujetó con más fuerza a Renesmee en brazos, ni loca pensaba ella dejar a su hija en manos de semejantes vampiros que serían capaces de matar hasta a su propia madre solo por poder o sangre.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue sorprendente. La pequeña Cullen extendió los brazos hacia Aro y sonrió deslumbrado al viejo vampiro.

Marco, Caius y Aro Vulturi se echaron para atrás en un gesto sorpresivo, habían esperado cualquier reacción de la niña menos esa. Abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Y si era verdad que la niña no era ninguna amenaza?  
Aro consiguió salir de su ensoñación y caminó con paso lento hacia donde estaba la niña. De un brinco Renesmee se posicionó en sus brazos y puso su pequeña y frágil manita en la cara del vampiro.

_No le hagas daño a papi y a mami._

Aro Vulturi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_Ellos no han hecho nada, ni los tíos, ni los abuelitos._

Aro miró a la niña con fascinación, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si apenas debería tener o lo que aparentaba era de unos seis meses? Era increíble.

-Tiene dos meses – contestó Edward.

-Sal de mi cabeza – ordenó Aro, y a pesar de la dura orden, Edward no lo hizo.

Renesmee seguía mandando información a la cabeza de Aro, engañando como podía.

-La quiero en mi guardia – dijo.

Bella gritó e intentó correr hacia ellos para quitarle a Renesmee de las manos, pero Edward la atrapó a tiempo.

-Hagamos un trato – intervino Carlisle.

-¿Qué trato? – dijo Aro sin mirar a Carlisle, la niña era mucho más fascinante.

-Dentro de seis años, calculo que ella tendrá la mayoría de edad, tal y como evoluciona su cuerpo así será. Ya habéis visto que no supone ningún peligro para os de nuestra especie – Carlisle planeó todo con suspicacia y miró atentamente a los Vulturis – dejemos que crezca y que sea lo que dios quiera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando sea mayor nos la entregaras? - preguntó Aro animado.

-Eso nunca – contestó Carlisle.

-Entonces, rubio amigo, no te entiendo.

-Dentro de seis años que ella elija – intervino Edward.

-Se quedará con ustedes obviamente – replicó Marco.

-No tiene porque ser así – dijo Alice – lo he visto.

-Adelántate – dijo Aro. Muy a pesar de lo Cullen, Aro le pasó la niña a su mujer Athenodora mientras veía a través de la mano de Alice la visión que esta había tenido.

En ella se mostraba como Renesmee, que aparentaba unos diecisiete se llegaba a Italia y se quedaba en ella, en el palacio Vulturis.

Aro sonriente y feliz, ameno a la estafa de la que había sido partidario, dijo.

-Dejen a la niña con sus padres, dentro de seis años nos volveremos a ver, hasta pronto, amigos – y con estas últimas palabras de Aro, toda la guardia Vulturis, se fueron alejando del claro, de Forks, muy lejos de los Cullen.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni tampoco sus amigos que los habían acompañado a una batalla suicida.

Entraron todos en la mansión y se sentaron como pudieron. Bella sostenía a Renesmee entre sus brazos y esta la apretaba con fuerza, había pasado mucho miedo junto a Aro y ahora les transmitía todo a su padre por medio de su mano y a su madre con el hecho de estar en sus brazos.

Bella estaba rota de dolor.

-¿Es cierto que Renesmee se unirá a ellos dentro de unos años? – preguntó horrorizada Rosalie mirando a su pequeña sobrina.

-¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a decir la duende Cullen – es solo un cacho de la visión, en ella se veía a Renesmee entrando en el palacio en Italia si, y también hablando con los Vulturis como Pedro por su casa, también es verdad, pero todo es una trampa, una trampa, que todos nosotros y muchos clanes vampiros más de todo el mundo le tenderemos, porque acabaremos con ellos.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron todo a la vez.

-Lo he visto, ya era hora de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho, muchos vampiros del mundo se unirán a nosotros, seremos tantos que los derrotaremos y …

-¡Pum, fuera Vulturis! Sueño con ese día – dijo Emmett y aprisionó a Rosalie en sus fuertes brazos.

-Cuenten con nosotros – dijeron un clan de las amazonas.

-Y con nosotros.

-Y con nosotros.

Y así, las pequeñas familias que estaba allí apoyando se fueron uniendo a los Cullen y aportando ideas, ofreciéndose a encontrar a gente que estuviera dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellos, aportando trucos, y todo, para aniquilar a esos desgraciados vampiros Italianos.

.

Renesmee se removió cansada en los brazos de su madre. Bella bajó la mirada a su bebé y sonrió al verle esbozar un bostezo, estaba cansada.

Se acercó a Edward y se acercó a la oreja de este para susurrarle que se iba a casa a acostar a la niña, que él podía quedarse. Edward asintió después de darle un beso en los labios, necesitaba un poco de tiempo y que Bella no estuviera rondando por su lado para llevar a cabo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Bella arropó bien a Renesmee en sus brazos y la cubrió con una pequeña manta de _Hello Kittie_. Caminó por el pequeño sendero que conducía a su hogareña caballa, un regalo de Esme y Carlisle por su cumpleaños, se la habían regalado nada más despertar. Esme creyó que ahora que la niña había nacido necesitarían un poco de intimidad y no se había equivocado.

Bella divisó la cabaña la caballa y entró en ella con solo retorcer la llave una vez. Todo estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hija. Posó a Renesmee en la cama mientras ella iba a preparar el baño.

Volvió pero la niña no estaba sola, Edward se encontraba tumbado al lado de ella en la cama haciendo muecas y poniéndole caritas de payaso que hizo que el corazón de Bella se derritiera. Dios, como amaba a ese hombre.

-¡Eh! – Se quejó Bella – a mí nunca me habías enseñado esas caritas tan graciosas que haces – le acusó en broma.

-Cuando quieras puedo enseñártelas – Edward sonrió.

Renesmee se removió en la cama y si no llega a ser por Edward, se hubiese tirado al suelo.

-Pequeña exploradora – le dijo Edward cuando la cogió en sus brazos y caminó con ella hacia donde se encontraba Bella – todavía es un poco temprano para que vueles – dijo y Bella y el no pudieron ahogar la carcajada que los azotó.

-Vamos a bañarla anda – murmuró Bella y se acercó a Edward para besarle los labios – está cansada y por eso está un poquito insoportable, tiene ganas de pillar la cama y darle una paliza.

Rieron y se encaminaron al baño.

Bella había llenado la bañera con un poco de agua tibia. Entro los dos desnudaron a su hija y la metieron en la bañera. Edward algo torpe, todo hay que decirlo, le echaba por su pequeño cuerpito un poco de agua que arrastraba con su mano mientras Bella la enjabonaba, de verdad, Edward podía ser todo lo ágil y rápido que quisieras, pero a cuanto bebés se refería, no era nada.

A pesar del cansancio, Renesmee no tardó en chapotear y pringar a sus padres con el agüita que estaba a su alrededor. Edward y Bella reían abiertamente, felices por todo, al final habían conseguido ser una familia, feliz, sin peligro, de momento, hasta dentro de seis años, pero no había riesgos que correr, pues Alice lo había visto todo y bien iba a salir.

Renesmee no tardó en dormirse y sus padres se lo agradecieron, tenían urgencia de otra cosa.

Después de haber acabado con su nueva cama. Se acostaron enredados uno con el otro en la gran alfombra del sueño que cubría toda la habitación, Edward los tapó con una sábana y se dedicó a acariciar el cabello de Bella que descansaba en su pecho, desnuda al igual que él después de haber hecho el amor.

-Gracias por todo Edward – murmuró Bella en un suspiro.

-A ti debo darte yo las gracias Bella, si no fuera por ti, todo esto que ahora nos hace feliz, no lo hubiésemos tenido - contestó el con sinceridad.

-Tú pusiste la semillita – rió Bella y Edward la acompañó.

-Bella – dijo Edward poniéndose un poco más serio.

-¿Uhm? – contestó esta inspirando el olor de su chico.

-Cásate conmigo.

Bella levantó la cabeza que estaba recostada en su pecho y le miró.

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-Cásate conmigo.

Ambos estañaron en carcajadas. Se besaron. Se besaron y se acariciaron hasta que no pudieron más y la pasión se hizo insoportable y volvieron a hacer el amor por segunda vez en esa noche, porque el amor y la felicidad, van en el mismo pack.

**N/A: ¿y? ¿Qué me dicen del final? Bueno, sé que puede ser un poco mierdita pero bueno, lo hizo lo mejor que pude. Y con esto, este fic que tanto me ha encantado escribir se ha acabado, pero no me voy, sigo con: ~Perdido. Y también con: ~La hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, ambos Edward / Bella, espero que se pasen por ahí. SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO, DE VERDAD.**


End file.
